Mark of the Beasts
by tsukasa030
Summary: Netto and Rockman struggle to find a way to control Rock's 'Beast' forms. The twins turn to a unconventional method for control, but things never go as planned. DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE BEAST SERIES.
1. Desperate Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication '_blah_'

Saito's telepathic communication "_blah_"

Chapter 1

"Dr. Hikari, where is Netto? He never showed for a NetSavoir meeting?", the young Vice President greeted Yuuichiro Hikari.

The busy doctor replied, "Hello to you too Enzan." The man chuckled a little at Enzan's look of embarassment for his rudeness. "Netto and Rockman are...tied up at the moment."

"Tied up? Important enough to miss an important meeting?" Ezan asked getting a little annoyed. Ijuin regretted saying this when he saw Dr. Hikari suddenly really tense up. "Is something wrong with Netto?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"No...no. Nothings wrong with Netto per say. It's just that..." Yuuichiro searched for the right words to explain this with. "Netto and Rock were upset when Rockman lost control when he was 'Beastized' last time." The man knew he parental instincts were behind his decisions for his sons. He sighed before he continued, "I said it was ok to skip the meeting. If anyone's to blame here, it's me."

Shocked at a professional making such a rash decision the young man thought his next words over before asking, "Why did you allow that to happen? And don't tell me it's nothing. Your not the type to encourage such rash behavior unless something very serioius is going on." Regaining a softer tone he asked, "Please tell me what's happening?"

Yuuichiro knew he had to tell he so he did. "Do you remeber how Rock went on a rampage last time he 'Beast Out'?" When the young NetSavoir noded he went on, "Netto as you've heard by now was unable to reach Rockman. Neither want that to happen again and they've come up with a way that _might_ prevent it from happening again."

The teen knew the twins had taken it hard when the navi lost control. He did have to admit he was curious as to what the two NetSavoirs had come up with, but he paled when the fact Netto had helped come up with the idea registered in his mind. Chuckling nervously he asked, "What...exactly did they come up with?" If he wasn't scared before he was now when Yuuichiro mimiced his face.

"Netto and Rock think that they maybe able to use their _Link_ to keep it from happening again, but in order for it to work the two of them have to strengthen their mental bond with one another." was Dr. Hikari's response. "It is risky, but both of my boys gave me a compelling speech. I agreed to let them do this as long as the two of them come in for daily checkups and will stop the instant something starts to look wrong."

Enzan understood what Netto and Rock felt they had to do. He'd heard exactly what kind of damage and out of control 'Beast Navi' could do from Meiru, Dekao, and the rest. "I understand. I'll help keep an eye on them. After Netto has a knack for sniffing out trouble." His curiousity started getting the better of him and made him asked, "If you don't mind...how exactly do they intend to stregthen their bond?"

The programmer looked up in suprise at Enzans' question. He blinked a few times before he sweet dropped and replied, "They are using techniques such as meditation and training hard in the training area two floors down."

Before Yuuichiro Hikari could react the young businessman lost his balance and fell face first into the floor. He could tell Dr. Hikari was trying his hardest not to laugh, obviously any one would react the same way to the thought of Netto meditating. Atleast now he knew why his fellow NetSavior had been scarce as of late. Still somehow to him the idea of meditating and Netto should never be combined. It was just too weird, but regardless he just had to see this with his own eyes and... maybe collect some blackmail material for later.

* * *

Sure enough as soon as Enzan entered the door to the training area he spotted Netto, Rockman's hologram, and another person he assumed was an instructor. Moving closer he found the instructor was none other than Mahajorama. The instant the door shut the twins turned now open eyes to see who interrupted their session with Mahajorama.

Rock was ok with their rival seeing him taking lessons from the meditation expert, but his sibling was blushing with embarassment over being caught. Netto knew this was necessary, but hated meditating especially when you consider how hyper he usually is. His brother spoke before he could, "Enzan? What are you doing here?"

Enzan walked up to both Hikari's and said, "The two of you missed a NetSavior meeting. I came to see why?" He couldn't help but smirk as both boy's looked him wide-eyed while their faces paled.

"The boys are trying to master their new power. They should be focused on that task alone." the Yoga master spoke suprising all of them. "We've seen what kind of calamities can occur with uncontrolled power. Power in such a state will destroy both of them if they do not take control."

"Look I'm sorry we missed the meeting, but this is just too important to both of us!" Netto said through gritted teeth. "If Rock goes out of control like that again Commissioner Kifune will have no choice but to delete Rockman. If that happens...then..." he trailed off knowing everyone in the room understood that if Rock was deleted then Nettto's life would also come to an end. He looked at his brother to see him looking back at him knowing the main reason was that he cared more about Saito than himself.

_"Netto...it's ok. We'll make it through this. We've never failed to overcome every obstacle set before us and we won't start now."_

_'Thanks bro. I really needed that. I'm glad we are linked. If you have to go then I go as well and I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_"Netto..."_

"If you'll excuse us Enzan we really need to get back to meditating.", the blue navi stated politely.

The older teen looked at both Hikari's and their instructor before he said, "I wish to stay and observe. Don't mind me." He saw both teens look to each other for confirmation before resuming their previous positions. He knew that if Rock caused any more damage like that the political pressure would force Kifune's hand. The public didn't know about Saito Hikari's current existence or the connection he shared with his brother.

_'Crap! Why does he have to stay? This is hard enough for me as is without his looking over my shoulder the whole time.'_

_"Calm down Netto. Ignore him. Try focusing all your attention to just me and you."_

_'I'll try. It's just hard.'_

_"I know, but this is the only chance we have to control this new power. Do this for us."_

As Netto focused he easily grasped the 'link' between himself and his sibling. He pushed harder and eventually he felt Saito doing the same. Something inside both of them broke and they were able to reach into every corner of each others minds. They knew that in truth they now no longer needed words for each other. The Hikari twins were now closer to each other than any other group of people could ever hope to be.

Saito felt his eyes open and to his surpise he could see his own holographic body still in a sitting position. It was at this point he realized that he was not seeing through his eyes, but in face he was seeing through his brother's eyes. Testing for confirmation he opened his eyes and felt Netto could see what he did. "Cool." both teens whispered.

Though the Hikari twins whispered the Yoga master with his excellent hearing perked up and looked towards the boys. "What? Have the two of you reached a new plateau with your link." He knew they had even before they nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Now we can take control Saito's 'Beast Out' ability!" the hyper teen shouted. He was certain that after months of hard work they were ready.

"Out of the question!" Mahajorama scolded his young student. Then in a quieter tone he continued, "Though you may have stregthened your bond at this point it's still too risky. If this isn't handled with precision you will both die." Giving both time for that to sink in he went on, "When the two of you can truely think as one then you will be ready...not before."

At this time as luck would have it Trill woke from his nap and projected himself next to Rock. "How was your nap Trill? Sleep well?" were the questions Rockman.EXE used to greet the younger navi.

_'I guess we have to stop for today, huh?'_

_"Don't be like that Netto. You know Trill can never take your place as my brother."_

_'I know. It's just I want to get this under control before something happens. And yes Saito with us something always happens.'_

The little navi laughed before lauching himself at Rockman knocking him to the ground. "I slept well. Now let's play!" the youthful navi shouted while bouncing up and down on Rock's chest.

Calmly Rock picked the yellow navi up and lifted himself off the ground. "Thank you Mahajorama for your help. Netto we should be getting home now. It's late." He watched as their instructor accepted his thanks and got ready to leave himself.

Enzan had watched Netto enough and approached him. "He's right you know? Your not ready. And you only get one shot at this. Be careful Netto and think things through before you rush head first into something like this." He watched as the younger boy sighed and nodded in agreement.


	2. The Backfire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication '_blah_'

Saito's telepathic communication "_blah_"

Chapter 2

As Netto opened the door to his home he was greeted by a smiling Haruka. "Your father called and told me you'd be late getting home, so I fixed all your favorites. Just for my growing little boy."

He looked at her and raised a single brow. "Papa still won't tell you what we've been doing will will he?" It wasn't really a question and all present knew it.

The always supportive woman sighed before she looked saddly at her boys and said, "No he won't. I just want to know what's going on with you two and your father, but none of you are willing to tell me anything." She paused for a moment and then continued, "I'm your mother Netto and Saito. I worry about you two and one day you'll understand."

The twins felt each others guilt as well as their own when she turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

_"Netto we can't just let her worry like this."_

_'I agree, but if we tell her it will just make her worry more.'_

_"True...who would've thought you could be the level headed for a change?"_

_'I heard that!'_

"Mama I promise you both of us are fine. If we ever got into any real trouble papa would've told you, right?" He smiled when he seemed to have pacified he mother's concern. "Now about that food..." he said when his stomach started talking.

"Of course Netto...it's in the kitchen. Lets go eat." and with that she dropped the topic for the rest of the night, but let it be known that Haruka Hikari would not allow anyone to deny her information on the well being of her boys. She knew the brothers would not crack easily, so she'd turn her attention back to her dear husband. Being his wife, she could find interesting ways to break him if need be.

After Netto gorged himself on the huge feast that had been prepared he took Rockman and Trill to his room and set the PET on the charger. Haruka made sure her sons were in bed before walking to the cloest in the hall and pulling out a few items. She smiled at herself and set the items on the couch along with a note, then she herself went to bed.

* * *

Yuuichiro arrived home late at night as usual and walked into the living room. Once there he found a note written by his wife:

_Yuuichiro_

_I know you and the boys are hiding something very important from me. Something that obviously concerns the safety of both of our boys and you are going to tell me what. I'm their mother and I have just as much right as you to know what is going on. So here is how it's going to work you can come to our room and tell me everything or you can keep it to yourself and use what I left on the couch. Your choice, but one way or another **I WILL** find out what is going on with them._

_Haruka_

The scientist paled knowing he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He knew better than to mess with a worried mother, especially when that mother happened to be his wife. On one hand his boys trusted him not to tell her until they were ready and on the other he'd always confided in his wife with everything. Now he had to either break his promise to his sons or feel the wrath of an upset mother. He knew he could never betray the twin's trust, but both boys were putting him in a very akward position with his wife. "Guess it's me and you again old friend", he said to the couch.

* * *

The next morning Rockman had tried for two hours to wake his brother up with no success. _"Maybe I can try that..."_ he thought to himself. Quickly deciding to give it a shot he closed his eyes and reached out for their 'link'. Using what he'd learned over the past few months he managed to establish a powerful connectionwith Netto. He concentrated harder and in his mind he pictured his brothers' arm moving. Taking the opportunity to open one eye he saw his brother's arm move in the exact manner he imagined. He then poured all of his concentration on moving the sleeping teen's body out of bed.

"Rock!" shouted the recently awakened infant navi. Rockman was startled by the younger navi and lost control of the connection causing the other boy to fall face first into the floor.

"What! What happened!" came an alarmed voice from the crumpled heap on the floor. He looked up at his desk to see Saito frozen in shock while Trill was clapping and laughing. "Huh? Saito what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." he said joking around. He watched as his sibling snapped out of it and turned his attention to him.

Saito was not amused seeing as how his brother knew how freaked out he became at the mention of ghosts. "That's not funny Netto!" He regretted the harsh tone he used, but thanks to the 'link' both of them knew they were sorry and didn't mean anything by it. He knew his brother suspected something more happened as he felt him explore deeper into their bond. He stopped him and said, "Netto let me explain it to you first. Please?" His sibiling nodded and wait patiently for him to explain. "I tried using the 'link' to get you up earlier, but Trill suprised me and I dropped you."

Netto looked at him in confusion and then felt Saito release the memory of what just happened moments ago. It felt like it was his own memory, but he knew that it wasn't. As the memory ended he looked at his navi and said, "Cool! You were able to do that. Then we must be getting close to controlling your 'Beast' power, right?"

The more mature Hikari felt doubtful that they were ready for that yet, but even he wanted control and he knew Netto could feel exactly what he was thinking. "I promise you when I'm convinced we when both of us are ready we will do this and we will succeed." The human boy smiled and nodded after which he picked up the PET and left his room.

* * *

The Hikari twins were suprised when they walked into the living room and found their father on the couch.

_'I wonder why papa didn't sleep in his bed? It has to be more comfortable than the couch.'_

_"Well wake him and lets find out."_

_'But shouldn't we let him sleep? He hardly gets enough as is.'_

_"True, but imagine how sore he's going to feel the longer he sleeps there."_

_'Point taken.'_

"Papa...Papa...wake up. It's morning." young NetSavior said while gently shaking his father.

He groaned a little before opening his eyes to see three faces staring at him. "Hello boys." He rubbed his eyes before asking, "Is your mother up yet?" The three heads all shook causing him to groan again.

"Uh...why did you sleep on the couch? Wouldn't it be better to use your bed?" he asked. The navi noticed his father chuckle nervously while scatching the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Well your mother has renewed her efforts to find out what is going on with you two." he said. "Since I've been keeping secrets from her she's decided to play hard ball...she made me sleep on the couch since I wouldn't talk." he finished.

The twins felt sympathy and guilt for letting this happen. Saito looked to Netto and asked, "Perhaps now is a good time to come clean...just with her of course?" Through the 'link' he felt his brother agree before walking to their parents room and knocking on the door.

Yuuichiro and the twins had Haruka sit down on the couch between them. They explained the situation to her while leaving not a single detail out including the possibility of the Commissioner being forced to delete Rockman should he go out of control again. After they finished the Hikari men waited for Haruka to speak while giving her as much room as she needed.

When she finally spoke they could hear the venom in her voice. "THEY WILL NOT LAY ONE HAND ON MY LITTLE BOYS AND GOD HELP THEM IF THEY TRY!" she said through gritted teeth. The entire family understood how she felt and knew that they'd probably just dug the Commissioner a very deep hole.

Knowing exactly how she felt he tried to calm his angered wife, "That's why I've had the boys so much lately. We're trying to make sure nothing ever happens to them." He wanted to be anywhere but here when she looked at his with her cold, brown eyes. He managed to summon enough courage to speak once more while looking something worse than death right in the face, "I promise you I will never allow anyone to harm our kids. You know that."

Their fearful mother started crying and hugged both human Hikari's. She kissed Netto on the head and buried her face in his hair. "Nothing's going to happen to us mama. We've worked too hard to let ourselves fall now." the NetOp said trying to comfort her.

She looked towards the hologram of Saito and kissed where his holographic form is. "I know you two will lookout for each other and I'm sorry for taking out my frustration on your father. I just can't lose any of you. I couldn't handle losing you again or your brother."

* * *

Over the next three months Netto and Saito continued their training and meditation. The two of them had stregthened their bond to the point where they could always feel everything the other was thinking. To them their improved connection had become second nature leaving both convinced that they were finally ready.

"Absolultely Not!" The Yoga master shouted at the two NetSaviors. "You are **NOT** ready. True you have made your bond stronger, but it's not strong enough to overpower Rockman's beast instincts. For that you have to become much stronger than both of you are now." The rest of the session went by quieter as the boys sulked.

_'I know we can do this now.'_

_"Agreed...I believe that too, but we have to remember he has far more experience at this sort of thing than we do."_

_'Exerperience! He's never had to fight with a beast inside of you.'_

_"That's not what I mean and you know. Besides even papa doesn't believe we're ready yet."_

_'-Sigh- Then when will we be ready? One year from? Two? Three? WHEN!'_

_"When we are given the ok to try Netto. Then we will be ready. Getting angry about it won't help the situation any. Just be patient, Please Netto?"_

_'Alright...but that doesn't mean I have to like it.'__

* * *

_

The twins were taking the usual train home tonight. The entire train was completely empty this late at night except for the three occupants, the onboard control system and the management navis. Netto was staring out the windows when he thought the train started to speeding up. "Rockman aren't we going too fast?" he asked his navi.

"Yeah. I think so. Quick jack me in!" he navi said to the NetOp.

"Right. Rockman.EXE Jack In! Power up!" saying his customary opening before asking, "Well Rockman what's going on in there?"

"The controls have been scrambled. This could take time to fix." he conveyed to the NetSavior while surveying the full extent of the damage to the program. He quickly went to work trying to repair the system when an explosion threw him away from the data stream he was repairing. Looking up he saw an ice-type Zoanoroid with Falzer's symbol on his chest and he seemed to be made entirely of chunks of light blue ice crystals. The unnerving part about him was that his eyes gave off a white glow instead of normal pupils. His wings looked like a bat's wings and were neatly folded behind him.

"Oh, don't worry about fixing the program. You should be more concerned with your own life Rockman." The Zoanoroid walked slowly towards the blue navi with a cocky smirk on his face. "Falzer wants both of you out of the way and if we can't have Trill no one can. You should also know this battle is over before it even began." he said making both NetSaviors think this guy was just overconfident not powerful.

Rock gasped when he felt his left arm and both legs being frozen to the ground of the cyberworld. He then turned back to his enemy and spotted a blue beam of energy leaving the bottom of his foot. "So that's how you got me so quickly."

"Of course" replied the arrogant navi. "Like I said it's over. And as a parting gift to the other side I'll give you my name...it's Articman. Now say goodbye!" said the navi seemingly superior to the blue runt before him.

The ice started to freeze all of Rockman's body to the floor and Netto could feel the cold throughout his own body. "Oh no you don't. I want let you hurt him." he said as he prepared to send his navi battlechips.

The Zoanoroid was too fast for Netto however as he blew the lights inside the train causing the teen to drop his PET. The train's momentum caused the device to slide to the other end of the car with the boy following in hot pursuit. He was about 5ft away from his goal when the cold became too much for him to handle and he collapsed to the ground still trying to reach the PET.

Trill had been watching the entire fight and knew Rockman was going to be deleted if he didn't do something now. True he did promise his blue guardian that he wouldn't get involved in any of his fights until they found a way to control the 'Beast Out' power, but he just couldn't lose someone so important to him. He ran towards the fallen navi and they both started to glow.

"Trill stop! Don't do it!" Rockman managed to shout before he felt the change begin. He quickly reached out to Netto through their connection and both Hikaris opened the 'link' as much as they possibly could. _"It's now or never."_ Rock thought. Immense pain flooded through his body as his back felt as though it were ripping itself apart. He could see two giant red wings growing as he feet turned to razor sharp talons. The navi felt his fingers change into powerful claws and instincts he feared began to resurface. The last part of his transformation was his helmet which turned red as did his eyes. The helmet grew longer in the back while Falzer's symbol formed on the navi's head and a new faceguard appeared.

Netto felt Rockman changing and to his suprise his own body started glowing. He could feel a foreign presence in his mind and body that he had only felt through his sibling when he 'Beast Out' last time. He could feel his senses becoming sharper as he felt his own body start changing. He could only watch in horror as his fingers turned to claws and his shoulders thickened now supporting part of an armor he was familiar with. The NetSavior bent over in pain as a sharp pain erupted from the base of his spine quickly forming into a long tail with a thick arrow shaped tip. His eyes turned red and five yellow spikes outlined with dark blue armor grew out of the top of his head laying back at an angle. A star shaped symbol formed on his head and a new faceguard covered his face as two petrusions grew out of his back right over the spine. He was fighting a losing battle against the alien instincts now present in his mind when the pain finally ceased.

The ice navi was completely dumbfounded after what he just witnessed, but he didn't have time to think on it as the red beast before him flew towards him quicker than his eyes could track. The pathetic scrap of data never knew what had deleted him.

After deleting the weak creature the transformed navi looked around for another enemy to fight. Netto out in the human world sniffed around the car and was disgusted at the scents left behind by all the humans. Rockman appeared next to Netto in a shimmer of pixels and the two stared each other off as the train continued flying down the tunnel. The two assessed each other, but made no further moves towards one another.

They were quickly approaching the end of the line and would soon cause a major disaster if it wasn't stopped, but neither did anything to prevent it. The beasts continued to stare at each other until the train collided with the wall at the end of the tunnel throwing them into the wall of their car. The impact caused a huge explosion that lead to the tunnels in that area collapsing. The train station nearby was mostly destroyed by the explosion and several innocent bystanders were injured with only two needing to be put in ICU. The streets above the impact site caved in causing several cars to fall into the flames.


	3. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication '_blah_'

Saito's telepathic communication "_blah_"

Chapter 3

In the early morning hours Mrs. Hikari received earthshattering phone call.

"Mrs. Hikari I'm from the Dentech Department of Transportation Office. I...I regret to inform you that there's been an accident." the representative said trying not to choke on his own tears.

Not wanting to believe where she was afraid this was going she asked, "An accident?" Tears had started to form in her eyes as she found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

He'd made these calls before and knew what kind of reaction he should expect. He really hated having to do this sort of thing, but he would never allow such a burden to fall on any of his co-workers. Trying to keep it together he went on, "Unfortunately so. Late last night a train's navigation system malfunctioned and crashed it into the end of the tunnel." He paused having to force himself to keep his voice even before continuing, "There was an explosion when the transport hit. The tunnel has collapsed and several people were injured."

She gave a sigh of relief and asked him, "How is my son? His name's Netto Hikari." Should her nerves not been soo shot she would've known he already knew her boy's name otherwise he'd never call. She did however know that it couldn't be her husband since he would be at Sci-Labs until later on this morning.

"Mrs. Hikari I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid...Netto was in the transport that was involved in the wreck. We know from our records that...your son was there." he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he heard the phone hit the ground and the woman on the other end start crying. He heard her shouting, "No it can't be...Not my little angels!"

He was suprised she'd said angels implying more than one person could have been present. He quickly covered the phone with his hand and demanded a passing accident worker, "Recheck everything again and find out if there is even a slight chance that someone else was on that train. Now!" He was alarmed at the possibility that there might be another fatility he knew nothing about, but he really hoped that he could tell her atleast one of her 'angels' was alright.

The accident worker came back and shook her head before saying, "I've done as you asked and could find no record of another passenger. The only thing I can find is the presence of the victim's navi. Perhaps that is what the next of kin are referring to?" She gave a nod and rushed off to the site where she'd have to write a detailed report.

Feeling a little more secure he spoke to the broken woman, "Mrs. Hikari...I know this is hard for you and I don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing. Between the fires and cavein we don't believe there is any chance your son could have survived. The experts tell me that it's most likely he was killed on impact. I've already notified Dr. Hikari and he should be there soon." He took a deep breath and exhaled feeling the tears falling down his own face. "You have my deepest condalences for your loss. We will inform you as soon as we have recovered a body." He knew there was no point in saying more as he placed the receiver back in it's craddle.

* * *

Dr. Hikari was in no shape to drive after the phone he'd received just minutes ago and he really didn't want to go near a train anytime soon. Meijin had to drive after he'd been told what the call was about. He would never allow anything to happen to a friend and knew Yuuichiro needed time to come to grips with this catastrophy. Both men were silent as they rushed towards the Hikari residence where the twin's mothers would soon be if not already receiving the same call.

"How could this happen to them?", asked the heartbroken father to no one in particular. "They were finally getting somewhere with mastering that 'Beast' power. They had such bright futures ahead of them. They've risked their lives some many times for the people of Dentech city and now their lives are destroyed by some 'accident'! The universe it seems has a really sick sense of humor." he said showing signs that he was about to have a complete emotional breakdown.

Meijin did the best he could to comfort his old friend, but in this particular situation he wasn't sure there was much he could do. His heart went out to the other man as he thought about Netto. The kid could be so difficult at times and he could never get him to stop with the Mr., but he loved the boy and his navi just the same. People like them were just too young to have their lives snached away from them so abrutly.

When the car pulled into the driveway Yuuichiro was out of the car in a flash headed straight for the door with his keys ready. The other navi whiz followed him shortly to find Haruka on the ground crying her eyes out while her husband embraced her tightly. He closed the door before moving closer to the grieving parents and bent down near them not really having any idea what he should be doing.

Finally the Hikari's picked themselves up with some help from Meijin and moved to the couch to talk about what had happened. No sooner than they got to the couch the phone rang. "I can't talk to them again...Please handle them?"

He nodded before walking over to the phone and answering it, "Hikari risidence."

As soon as the programmer finished his greeting a young woman spoke, "Hello Dr. Hikari. My name is Ada Stravos and I'm calling in regards to the 'accident'. Sir I not quite certain, but from what little I can make of some of this data it was a Zoanoroid attack." Ada heard a suprised gasp and knew the father was likely getting very angry on the other end and was glade she wasn't there. "Dr. Hikari we are unable to access a lot of the data and could use your expertise down here right away. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but we really need someone of your calibur to gain access to the rest of the data. Will you please come?"

After having heard 'Zoanoroid' he had come dangerously close to completely losing it. He managed to reign in his anger before he acknowledge the rest of what she'd said, "Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes." He didn't bother to say goodbye before hanging up and walking back to his wife to tell her what he now knew. After he had told her of the possibility that it was a murder she demanded that she be there while he worked to find out the truth. He didn't argue with her at all on this one and then turned to only emotionally sound person in the room and asked, "Will you take us to the remains of the station?"

The shade sporting scientist responded, "Of course, you could use the help anyways. Let's go." Everyone quickly loaded up into the car and they were on their way to the crash site.

* * *

Once they'd arrived they saw the damage was worse than they'd thought. The firefighters were still having trouble with some of the fires underground and Dentech police had sealed of the scene with yellow tape. Looking around a few people were being treated for injuries in the ambulances while a crowd had formed around the tape perimeter.

The two scientists and young mother were approached by a tall woman wearing a thick brown coat and jeans. She had long black hair tied up in a bun and wore glasses. "You must be Dr. Hikari. I would say it's nice to meet you, but under the circumstances I believe neither of us could see it as such. I am Ada Stravos. This way please." she said motioning for them to follow.

A minute later they reached a black van with D.O.T. on the side. Inside the van was a mobile command setup filled with linked computers and communications equipment. "Is this where I can access the network?" asked Yuuichiro. The woman nodded and stepped aside so that he could go to work. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the other programmer moving to the terminal next to him to begin working as his wife stood with her arms clenched to her chest and watched. The two worked virgorously for two and a half hours before managing to recover most of the corrupted data.

They pulled up the security camera in Netto's car on one monitor and the system records of the transport in the other. All present had their eyes glued to the monitor and were completely silent as they watched the scene unfold. Several gasps were heard when the camera showed a human boy starting to glow and start changing into some kind of monster. They were even more suprised when another creature form next to the boy in ,what they could only describe as, a shimmer of pixels. Shortly after the footage ended when the transport crashed into the wall and the connection to the system severed.

The navi experts looked at each other with a questioning gaze trying to come up with an explanation for what they just saw. A few minutes passed with absolutely silence until another explosion shook the grounds throwing rock and dirt everywhere. Everyone at the crash site looked to where the explosion centered to find two strange creatures barely standing. The two beings were covered in dirt and bleeding in random places, but the odd part is that the blood was accompanied by what appeared to be leaks of data. The crowd quickly moved back and police moved towards the figures to detain them when Yuuichiro yelled, "NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW! YOUR IN DANGER!" Following the warning officers backed away from the things slowly not making any sudden moves.

Haruka grabbed a hold of her husbands arm while keeping her eyes on the two in front of them and asked, "Is that...could that really be...them?" She couldn't hide the hope one could hear in her voice. No sooner had she spoken than the creatures turned to look her straight in the eyes. She could now see the blood red eyes both possessed and for the first time in her life she felt fear of her own children. She refused to give in to her fear and walked slowly towards to two beasts.

Taking his eyes off his sons he was quickly overcome with fear as his love walked straight to their transformed kids. "NO! DON'T...! THEY WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU!" he shouted, but it was already too late as the Greiga Beast begins to growl and expose his claws to the woman. The Falzer Beast watches as the woman ignores the others warning to stay back and he crouches down into an attack position trying to ward her off.

As the brunette gets closer to the beasts she is able to see that the damage to her sons is worse than originally thought. She looks both dead in the eye and they seem to sense her intentions to help them before giving in the their wounds and collapsing on the ground. She rushes to the injured forms and checks to see that both are still alive. After she's convinced they are still breathing she demands the medical crews present tend to the young ones immediately before she moves aside to allow them to work. While she did move she didn't let either boy leave her sight and she seems oblivious as Yuuichiro moves beside her. "What do you think happened to them?"

The man shakes his head before replying, "I don't really know, but once they are treated I'm going to have them transfered to Sci-Labs medical wing for observation and testing." He sees her tense up and knows what she's thinking. "I won't let anyone perform any experiments on them. I and a few trusted friends will tend to them once we have them there. It's going to be ok. I promise."

* * *

True to his word immediately upon the arrival of the altered Hikari twins he went to work examining them with painless tests. He didn't take blood samples from them as they already lost a lot of blood, but instead analyzed the blood on the gause the medics used to clean their wounds. The other scientists present, including Meijin, placed each of the boys underneath advanced scanning equipment and made detailed scans of each.

During the tests Mrs. Hikari kept a watchful eye on the proceedings and noted the presence of armed guards. Each of the twelve guards carried a handgun, two clips, and an air gun. The darts were loaded with a special drug strong enough to drop an elephant which she thought was excessive to say the least. To prevent possible harm to everyone in the vicinity the teens were kept in medically induced comas.

The scientists worked straight through the day eating while working and all refused to take breaks. Everyone was so excited about the data they were collecting on the two young heroes. Those trusted few who worked with Dr. Hikari picked up on some of his habits like sleeping at Sci-Labs and using it's facilities for showering and such. This cycle continued on for several days before the analysts finally found some answers.

"Eureka! Finally we're getting somewhere.", shouted the pleased father. Everyone waited patiently for him to continue and he didn't disappoint. "I've figured out why the boys are both navis and out here in the human world."

Wanting answers now Haruka smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Well? Tell us already?" She couldn't take any more beating around the bush.

"Of course" replied the head scientist. "From the data we've taken on the two of them it seems they've become what we thought could never truely exist. They've become navi-human hyrids." Many of the programmers and physicans present had to gasp at such an incredible possibility. "As everyone here knows by now Netto and Rockman/Saito have a powerful link to one another. A connection that they've worked hard to make even stronger. That bond causes them to feel each others wounds and feelings, so it's not too suprising that the link reacted the way it did."

One of the female programmers asked, "What exactly do you mean Dr. Hikari?" She had a good idea at this point, but still wanted to hear it from him.

"Their link and Rockman using his 'Beast Out' ability together triggered a massive transfer of substance between the two of them. In other words Netto gained data from Rockmans' navi program and Rockman gained organic materials from his brother's body. The two seem to be perfectly balanced between data and flesh and blood." came Yuuichiro's excited response.

Meijin was the next to speak, "Now that we know this. I think there is a way to help them control the beasts within themselves." The attention quickly shifted to him and he couldn't help but notice the eager expression on both parents face. "I should warn you that this medicine is still experimental and was initially designed to deal with people suffering from Multiple Personality Disorders. It may not work, but I think it's the best shot they've got." He took a deep breath and then went on, "The substance is called Tretonin. It was recently developed in Sharo, so it shouldn't take too long to get. I'll go speak with Laika and have him transport some here. Then we can safely wake these two without being torn to shreds."

Everyone went to make preparations for the Tretonin and knew that they couldn't make any mistakes along the way. Yuuichirio and Haruka stood side by side as they just watched the NetSaviors sleep. Soon Dentech's heroes would awaken once more and hopefully with some control over themselves.


	4. Success or Failure?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

Special thanks to Jenrya282 my beta and inspiration.

Thanks also goes out to to my reviewers: Dreigon Master of Dragons, Rose Kitsune.EXE, and grandmaster p.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Nettos telepathic communication 'blah'

Saitos telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 4

Eight hours after Meijin called Laika the Sharo NetSavior arrived at Dentech International Airport with the Tretonin in tow. "Are you certain this will help Netto? It hasn't even been approved by my government for human testing yet." said the young soldier, his voice echoing his doubts. He looked the scientist right in the shades knowing he would never removed them and said, "It's only been test thus far in simulations and virtual environments..."

"If the situation wasn't as desperate as it were I never would have asked this of you, but after I saw the test results I knew it had potential." Meijin replied. He sighed and looked at the container Laika had just removed from his coat. "I've also run tests on my own using that data and I'm convinced this is by far the best shot the Hikari's have got." He noticed the blue eyebrow lift and guessed why, "I should also tell you that Rockman is also depending on this. Your a good friend to them and I do hope you won't be get into any trouble for this."

The blue-hair NetSavior smirked slightly and replied in an almost playful tone, "Don't worry about that. Let's just say an old friend in the medical wing 'misplace' some of the tretonin and before I realized it the stuff had found its way into your hands." He thought back to the conversation he'd had with the man earlier and knew the situation must be desperate for them to pratically beg for an untested medicine which had him worried. The younger NetSavior had helped him in the past at the rare metal mine and he was prepared to return the favor.

For once Meijin had been completely suprised by Laika. It was not like him at all to do something like this, maybe Netto really has been rubbing off on him. _"Hopefully none of his other habits have rubbed off."_, he thought imagining a cocky Laika running around all over Sharo. That thought disturbed him far too much for his comfort. He then turned back to Sharo's best and in a serious tone said, "There's more. There are somethings you've not been aware of for certain reasons, but Dr. Hikari instructed me to fill you in on the way to Sci-Labs."

All emotion on his face quickly vanished and he asked, "What things could be this important?"

Pocketing the container he glanced around in every direction before answer the soldier, "Not here. Too many ears around." The boy had a right to know after risking a courtmarshal for his actions and he could see the curiousity bubbling in the boy's eyes. Both entered the car on loan from Dr. Hikari and he began to tell the tale...

* * *

The car arrived at Sci-Labs and all the workers could hear one of the occupants shout, "WHAT!"

Immediately upon exiting the car the shade sporting programmer was pinned to the car door looking at a very angry NetSavior. "Netto...and Rockman...they're really...!" he asked in disbelief. The man he'd pinned quickly nodded his head. He released his victim and marched directly into Sci-Labs searching for one person in particular. Searchman who had listened to everything thus far was still in shock over the recent revelation and just watched as his NetOp searched for someone.

Yuuichiro had heard the booming voice from his workspace and knew the cat had just been let out of the bag. _"He took that as well as could be expected."_, he thought to himself. He waited for the door to be thrown open and was not disappointed.

"You know what I want to hear! So let's hear it!" Laika demanded.

The doctor folded his hands in front of himself and replied, "Rockman is Netto's twin brother. Rock was once human boy named Saito Hikari, but he died of HBD less than a year after birth. I tried to save him by using his genetics as a blueprint to make a new kind of navi." He watched the teen and knew it was a lot to take in all at once especially when combined with the details of the twin's current condition.

The blue-haired teen looked at the brilliant doctor and asked, "Can I see them please?" He watched as the twin's father led him to the giant room where the boys where two beasts were shackled down to cold, metal tables. One quick glance at the restraints revealed thick, metal holding them down. Both figures were covered with monitors put in the usual places. The two figures appeared to be sleeping, but he knew that it was an artificial coma to protect everyone else.

"Now you can see for yourself just how bad things really are." came a voice from behind both men.

Turning around the teen he found that Meijin had managed to slip up on him with his being aware of it. _"Darn! I'm letting myself get too distracted."_ he mentally scolded himself. "When might we be able to speak with them again?" he asked out of concern for a comrade. He watched as Meijin hand the container over to a passing doctor and gave instructions.

"Soon. I hope." said the spikey hair programmer.

Laika and Searchman watched as the Tretonin was run through some final tests before Mr. Hikari gave the ok to administer it to his children. The doctors and nurses injected the drug into the an IV that had been inserted into the altered teenagers along with something else he was unfamiliar with.

Mr. Hikari walked over to the NetOp and said, "The second injection is something to bring thing out of their comas. They should wake up in about two hours, so to be on the safe side we will heighten the security in this area in one hour. That should give us time to do so discreetly." He watched as his ally nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help notice that the boy's eyes held doubt. "What's wrong?"

The reply came quickly, "I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong. Maybe it's all my field experience speaking, but you should probably be ready for anything to happen." With that he walked over to the wall and proped himself against it.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Laika caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at the hybrids to see nothing but two boys, monitors, and IV's. _"I could've sworn I saw somthing move."_ he mentally spoke to himself. He pulled out his PET and gave his navi orders, "Searchman be on your guard. I think that something is about to happen earlier than the good doctor anticipated."

"Yes sir." was the reply from the snipper navi.

The young NetSavior watched closely to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. The something caught his eye quickly as it was revealed to be the tail of the Greiga beast swinging back and forth. "DR. HIKARI!" he shouted, but it came too late as both beasts opened their eyes and quickly tugged on their restraints.

Yuuichiro and Meijin were followed into the room by thirty armed guards with the same choice weapons as before. The beasts broke their shackles and lept towards the incoming humans causing them to scatter. Laika tried to tackle the Falzer beast and was rewarded with a backhand that sent him into some boxes of medical equipment. The hybrids were surrounded by the guards quickly leaving no way for them to escape, but the creatures had other ideas as they both disappeared in a shimmer of pixels.

The twins' father quickly realized where the two had went, "Laika send Searchman into Sci-Labs network! That's where they've gone."

"Searchman! Jack In! Power Up!" opened the NetOp. Looking at his screen after his navi entered the system all that could be seen is the remnants of deleted navis and those in critical condition. "How could they have done this...and so quickly too?"

"Sir! I'm going after them.", informed Searchman before he followed the trail of destruction.

The two expert programmers looked at each other and then ordered all available resources be used to try to find the boys before the Commissioner found out about this.

* * *

Yuuichiro had been waiting for some sign of the beast navis to appear on the news or something, but it never came. Instead the doctor received an unexpected phone call, "Hello Meiru. What can I do for you?" He knew he sounded too cheerful and thought she might catch on to something.

"Hi Mr. Hikari. I kinda...need your help with a...strange matter." replied the young girl.

"Now's not the really the best time." said the navi expert.

She looked at him with a pleading look and informed him, "I kinda have this strange guy...here right now. I know this is going to sound weird..." She waited for him to nod before she went on, "He looks like..."

Before the scientist could hear what she was going to say the PET was knocked from the girl's hand. "Meiru are you alright?" the doctor yelled into his own terminal. At first he thought maybe one of the boys had shown up at her home and attacked her, but then he heard giggle. "Huh!"

"Will you stop that for just a minute?" the redhead spoke as she could be heard pushing something off of herself. She walked over and picked up the fallen device. "Sorry about that. He seems to be really...playful right now. I should probably start at the beginning?" she watched as the man agreed.

-Flashback-

_The young Sakurai was walking home from the Dentech Library. She thought she'd heard something following her several times, but evertime she'd turn around nothing would be there. She figured she must be too stressed since she'd heard about Netto's accident. "Please pull through this Netto." she prayed in her mind. She was letting her thoughts wander when a shadow appeared in her path. Looking at the source of the shadow she found herself face to face with a gun._

_"Hand over all ya's valuables and I might just letcha leave here with ya life." her mugger stated. The man was hidden by the darkness and she could really make out any details except for that it is a guy._

_She wanted to shout for help, but knew if she did he would certainly kill her. "Please I don't have anything." she pleaded._

_"Now why don't I's believes ya?" the mugger sneered. Walking up the girl he slapped her onto the ground and stood over her before saying, "Last chance girlie. Money or bullet. Which will it be?"_

_She tried to reason with him again, "Honestly I don't have anything on me. Please...just leave me alone." After she spoke those words the man assaulted her again this time with his foot to the stomach._

_"Little brat." he paused lowering the gun to her face and then he started to pull the trigger. Before the hammer could be pulled all the way back the man was sent into a tree by a black blur._

_Looking towards her savior she found a bizarre creature that looked identical to Rock's Greiga form, but that can't be right. He couldn't be out here. She heard a twig break and saw her assailant raising the gun again. "LOOK...OUT!" she shouted._

_The beast looked at the man and disappeared from view only to appear right in front of him. He picked up the man and threw him into the base of a nearby tree before raising his claws to his prey. He dropped his claws intending to slice through the filt before him when the girl threw herself between himself and the roddent. _

_"No! Don't do it! You can't kill him." she scolded the beast shaking her finger at him. _

_The human tried to attack the Greiga beast again while he stared at the girl, but he was rendered unconcious by a well aimed tail slap to the face. The creature hadn't turned when he countered the suprise attack and then tried to gently move the red head, but she just wouldn't let him. He wondered, "Why doesn't she want me to kill him? He hurt her..." The stronger being then realized a strange feeling had come over him as he looked at the delicate figure in front of him. "She needs me, me to protect her." thought the hybrid._

_She noticed him relax somewhat before he moved behind her wrapping his claws around her chest and his tail around her waste. He then proceeded to nuzzle her neck and she figured she had to get him out of here first. After Meiru got him home with her she could now see he had the Hikari family logo on his chest and thought to herself, "Maybe Mr. Hikari will know about him then?" She used the phone to call the police and report her attacker. The police assured her that they had him in custody and she should come in to handle somethings soon. Then she picked up her PET and used her link to Mr. Hikari's personal terminal to call him._

-End Flashback-

Yuuichiro looked suprised at her tale and managed to mutter, "He protected you?" The young Sakurai heard him and nodded. _"Atleast one of them has been found"_ crossed the man's mind. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be over right away."

* * *

As expected Netto's father arrived minutes later with some of the armed guards. He reached under the rug and pulled out the spare key. Once inside he found something he didn't expect. There in Meiru's room was said girl laying in the arms of his son. Netto appeared to be asleep and his host was the same. The men tried to gently pry the teen out of the boys firm embrace, but couldn't manage to do so. They then attempted to move his hands and caused the hybrid to awaken.

"Mmmmm...Me..ir..u." the sleepy boy muttered. Opening one eye he found himself surrounded by men and...in a familiar room. When he realized where the room was both eyes shot wide open and he stumbled with his words, "Meiru...How did I end up here?" He then noticed the sleeping figure in his arms and started glowing red. Thankfully the faceguard prevented anyone from seeing that. "Meiru...Meiru why? How? When? What?"

The sleeping teen heard the last part as she too woke and sought confirmation, "Netto?" The boy nodded and she hugged him causing him to stop all movements.

"It would appear as thought the Tretonin had a delayed effect." came a new voice into the convesation.

Looking towards the source Netto found his father smiling at him. "Papa? How did I get here?" he asked. His childhood friend cut Dr. Hikari off and told him of earlier events. After hearing all this he moved his hand to comfort his aching head, but he found his hand was not human anymore. He inadvertently let out a growl before he started panicing. As he recalled his transformation he started to become hysterical before he felt a hard blow to the face. Looking down he found his crush glaring at him and her hand recoiled for another hit.

"Netto calm down. Everythings going to be ok. Right Mr. Hikari?" the teen spoke. The question soul didn't respond and looked away saddly. "Please tell me there is something you can do for him?" she begged.

Netto's father turned back to his little boy and spoke, "I can't...I can't make him human again without killing him in the process." He saw his son starting to lose it again and tried to comfort him, "I might be able to make a program to disguise his appearance. He won't be completely human, but he'll look it when he wants to." He saw the hopy quickly replace the fear in his son's eyes. "I do have one question for you though." he directed to his kid, "Where is your brother? Can you sense him over your link?"

The NetSavior closed his eyes and reached for the connection. He searched a little and found his twin, "He's already on his way here."

Sure enough not five seconds after uttering those words Saito appeared on the nearby computer screen with Roll beside him. "Sorry about the trouble. I feeling much better than before." stated the blue navi.

Roll didn't say anything as she thought about Rock's confession to her. He'd told her that he was a human reborn as a navi and about the 'link'. It was a lot to take in all at once and she was sure that when Rock's...no Saito's brother informed Meiru both would need to be there to talk with one another. The pink navi understood how important it was that Saito's secret be kept. After all to many people what Dr. Hikari had done was unethical and to some maybe even immoral.

_'You told Roll about yourself didn't you?'_

_"Yes. Yes I did."_

_'Any reason in particular?'_

_"Yeah...I love her. She wants to be closer to me, but I couldn't let her do that without knowing my true history."_

_'I understand. I'm just afraid of telling my crush the truth. I just know I'm going to get hit with something.'_

_"-Chuckles- Come on. It won't be that bad."_

_'Yeah right. Your in love with the non-violent one remember? Speaking of Roll...how did she find you?'_

_"I was flying over the streets of Netcity and lost conciousness. I...I fell on top of her."_

_'You fell on her! At high altitude? How is she alright?'_

_"I wasn't that high. Just a few feet above the streets."_

_'Oh. Ok.'_

Seeing his sons together again and in control he had to ask, "Are the two of you feeling well? The beast's nature under control?"

The twins looked at each other before Saito replied, "We are fine. The instincts are still there and strong, but we can manage for now."

He looked his kids over as he dwelled on his suprise that their beast's natures were still strongly present. He was glad they were ok and knew he should get them back to Sci-Labs for now. He told the boys it was time to go back and that the girls could visit as long as they could control themselves before he had the guards escort the hybrids back.

During the trip back Yuuichirio explained the use of Tretonin and the twins now being navi-human hybrids. After hearing all the information both boys became very selfconcious. For Saito it wasn't so bad since he'd been a navi most of his life, but for Netto it was difficult.

_'She'll never want to be with something like me. I should've told her how I felt when I was human.'_

_"Meiru cares about you. She won't let something like this discourage her if she really cares for you. That's not to say you won't have to give her time to come to terms with the new you."_

_'You really think so? I mean I look like some demon from one of Wes Craven's movies.'_

_"(Saito suppressed a laugh) You do kinda look like that don't you?"_

_'Your in the same boat brother. You have no room to talk.'_

_"Like dad said he'll find a way to help us both. Besides now we can actually touch each other."_

_'Yeah...your right. We haven't been able to do that since we were babies. You know what this means right?'_

_"What are you up to?"_

_'It means you can finally show yourself as my brother. Obviously people can't know we're part navi, but we can let them see the human you.'_

_"I didn't really think about that. I just got so caught up in being able to be with you again that I completely overlooked that."_

_'Yep. Now you can be out here all the time.'_

_"Which means I can make you clean your room, do your homework, and attend school with you."_

_'You know how to kill a good idea don't you?'_

_"I'm serious. I can leave the cyber world and live in your world with you again. Of course I'll still visit with my friends in here."_

_'Speaking of that...why are you still in the cyber world? Why not come back out here?'_

_"-Saito leaves the cyber world- I'm going to love this."_

_'-Netto smiles- You sure are. We can eat all kinds of food, stay up late playing games, and everything else you've ever wanted to do.'_

_"-Saito frowns- Of course we still have to wait for papa to come up with something. And even then we have to prove we can keep the beasts inside of us in check."_

"OH CRAP!" shouted the oldest Hikari. "I forgot to call Laika and Searchman off the search." he said while rubbing the back of his head.


	5. Hope or Despair?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Nettos telepathic communication 'blah'

Saitos telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 5

After arriving back at Sci-Labs Dr. Hikari and his team of discreet professionals gave the twins a full workup. All the test results indicated a massive change in the boy's physical and mental abilities. For instance Netto's strength had increased to over one-hundred times greater than that of an average human being, he was able to move faster than the human eye could track, and he was able to learn a lot faster than he had in the past. With Saito his strength was only about seventy to eighty times greater than the average human, his speed however allowed him to fly fast enough to create a huge sonic wave, and his mental capacity now accommidated his increased speed with faster reflexes.

After all the tests they were told by their father that under no circumstances were they to leave the facility without his express permission to do so. Neither of them liked this, but they agreed to his terms as long as they were allowed into the building's network and could eat anything they wanted.

Laika had been recalled immediately after their father had remembered him and he was majorly PO'd. The human NetSavior did nothing but glare at the doctor for several days when he'd check up on Netto and Saito. "Well Netto, how much trouble have you cause today?" he teased the younger boy.

The faceguard retracted revealing a sharp set of fangs on display as the hybrid yawned before he replied in an all too innocent voice, "I didn't cause any trouble. Sure I 'accidentally' knocked that one physician through a wall when he was running his tests on me and you guys never let me forget about it. How is that guy doing by the way?"

The iron faced teen smirked and said, "He's sporting a broken arm and wounded pride, but that's all. He should be ok in about a month or two." He paused for a brief moment before resuming, "You do realize that your still letting your new instincts get the better of you at times."

The younger boy let confusion show on his face and had to ask, "When do I let it show that much?"

Sharo's NetSavior raised a blue brow and then answered, "When the phsician was testing your strength he inadvertently challenged your power. You thenallowed your other nature to take over and used a lot more strength than was necessary when you got even. It can't be said that it was pride as in the past you would never have hit anyone over something so trivial." He then let his usual cold tone assert itself, "Your life has changed forever, now you must be strong enough to handle this power on your own. If not then you will hurt those that you can the most about."

Netto couldn't disagree with the statement. He had been all to eager to injure the man and regretted it later when his human side had managed to wrestle control back from the beast within. The teen also thought of all the times he'd caught himself growling lately and sniffing everything around him.

-Flashback-

_"Netto what's wrong", asked his father._

_The young boy turned and scrunched his nose, "Just the smell of everything."_

_This confused the doctor as he couldn't smell any offensive odors. "What smells in particular?"_

_The teen sighed and looked at his feet. Both feet no longer had five toes; but now he had three, thick claws per foot. He decided he'd have to tell the scientist eventually so it might as well be now. "I can smell all the people here...most of them stink. I know they can't help it with my super sensitive nose, but it really bothers me."_

_Yuuichirio didn't know what to say to this. Still his curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "Does my scent offend you Netto?"_

_The teen immediately felt guilty for what he didn't know. He decided it best to just go with the truth, "Your scent doesn't bother me...I mean to say you don't stink. I find your scent, moms, Meiru's, and Saito's to be comforting."_

_Smiling Dr. Hikari hugged his son and whispered to him, "It might just be because your other nature knows I'm your father and someone important to you. Regardless of the truth of the matter I will always love you and your brother."_

-End Flashback-

Laika shook the other boy out of his thoughts only to watch as he transferred himself into the cyber world. "Will ever truely be ok again Netto?" he thought before leaving the room.

* * *

Saito meanwhile could be found in his father's office eating chocolate icecream. "There's nothing better than this. Chocolate Rules!" the red navi thought. He knew he was behaving like his brother, but then again he'd never had real food before. Even when he'd been an infant all he was ever given was formula. Now he finally able tounderstand his sibling's love of food. Speaking of his brother he knew something was bothering him and what, but at present neither could really do anything about it. The two boys didn't have to be each other all the time, even though the preferred it, since they were strongly connected in spirit. 

"Roc-...Saito." came a voice from the terminal infront of him. He looked and found Roll staring at his face. Saito couldn't help the blush and quickly put his faceguard back up to hide it.

Roll spotted the blush despite the former blue navi's attempt to conceal it. She was glad he still cared, but not quite sure what she needed to do. "Saito...I...I just wanted to talk with you." Gathering up her courage she went to say, "I missed you and had to see you again for myself."

The beast navi entered the computer and appeared right next to her. "I missed you too. I have to admit I didn't think you'd want to see me again after you found out that I was human before becoming a navi."

Shrugging it off as best she could she hugged him gently. "This must've been eating you up inside all these years. For what it's worth I forgive you and want to stay by your side." The pink navi felt him tense and explained, "Part human or not I still lo-...care about you."

He caught her about to say love and was disappointed that she had said care, but he really couldn't blame her. He had a monster contained within him and he could delete her in a nanosecond. She feared him, his power and he was aware of it. "Thank you Roll. It means a lot to hear your say that." he covered while he returned the embrace to his love. At that time he swore he'd make sure she was happy even if it wasn't with him.

The two lovers held each other as they contemplated their situations. One was a navi that could only enter the human world through a dimisional area and the other was a mess. He was human, then navi, and finally something in between. It was not likely to workout and they knew it even if they didn't want it to be so. For now atleast the two could be together if only for a time.

* * *

At NetSavior HQ several workers were finishing up reports on recent netcrimes. One such person went to type up his report for review when he noticed the monitor flicker. "Must be a power surge." he thought. Going about his business he moved the mouse to click on the icon for the the report templates when the icon moved away. He was certain he must need sleep as he was seeing things now. He moved to the icon again and it moved away from the mouse to the other side of the screen. He knew something was up and decided to find out what. He quickly sent his navi into the monitor and motioned for him to look the icon over. 

The navi complied with his NetOp's silent order. He quickly found the problem. "So you disregarded orders.", he said in an annoyed tone.

Inside the system another navi quickly turned around and looked him right in the eye...or visor rather. "Blues? Then that must mean that I pranked...?" mumbled the intruder.

The red netnavi smirked at the expression on the other's face and said in smug tone, "Yep...you were messing with Enzan. Now come out from back there."

The NetOp's left eye twitched rapidlyas he saw the Greiga beast emerge from behind the icon. "I take it you've been harassing people like this all day! Didn't you promise your father you wouldn't leave Sci-Labs."

Netto cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I didn't leave. See this part of the network is a part of that network. So I didn't really break my promise."

Enzan wanted to strangle the hybrid, but knew that was impossible. "Reading between the lines..." he mumbled before giving instructions to Blues, "Escort him back to Dr. Hikari...and make sure he knows about this little breach in security."

"Yes sir." responded Blues. He then turned to Netto, "Come on lets go."

"Fine...fine.", grumbled the annoyed beast navi.

* * *

Back at Sci-Labs Yuuichiro Hikari was in his office with Saito, Meijin, Laika, and Meiru. Searchman was currently performing routine security checks around the facilitiy and Roll was on Dr. Hikari's terminal in full view of the former blue navi. Meiru had agreed to bring her so that she could see Rockman and she wanted to check up on Netto, but nobody had seen him lately. All eyes were currently on the available twin and they knew he was aware of his brother's location thanks to their link. 

"He's on his way here. I promise.", said the bird navi. He knew his younger sibling had been caught and was headed back...with escorts. A few minutes later the door flew open to reveal a head of multi-colored hair.

The blue-eyed NetSavior looked the oldest Hikari right in the eyes and stated, "I believe I have something of yours." He then motioned for Blues to log himself and Netto into the nearby terminal.

Yuuichiro was greatful that his son was ok, but wondered why Enzan and Blues had him. "Where did you find him?" he asked politely dreading the answer. The teen didn't reply instead he seemed to be waiting for the guilty party to confess. Shifting his gaze to his youngest son he awaited an answer.

"Papa...he...I mean to say...I was in his terminal at NetSavior HQ.", the beast navi said while finding the floor very interesting.

He knew his boys were tired of being cooped up in the building and wanted to get out to have some real fun. Still he couldn't just let this slide by. "I've disappointed in you, Netto. I expected you to keep your word."

The youngest Hikari felt awful about having broke his promise even if in a way he didn't. He knew he had manipulated the wording to get what he had wanted. To make matters worse his father's words really piled on the guilt and Saito was feeling every bit of it. "Papa...I'm sorry..."

Being the loving father he is he wasn't about to punish him too much for this small infraction. He had already figured out what his boy had done and he knew the guilt the teen must be feeling now wa punishment enough. "I'll let it go this time, but you must promise to never do something like this again. A man's word means everything in this world.", he lectured.

After he gave his son a long speech about honesty and such he smiled and hugged the twins, "I have a suprise for both of you." The scientists pulled a metal case out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside were two battlechips that looked a lot like synchro chips. The twins moved their heads closer to the casing and had a curious look on their faces. "These chips contain a new program I've spent the last few weeks working on with Meijin. Good ahead and load them.", stated the doctor. He and Meijin were excited as they watched the teens picked up the chips.

The battlechips glowed a beautiful gold and then disappeared in a shower of pixels into the hands of their holders. The office occupants watched as the two boys started glowing gold as well and were forced to shield their eyes. After a few minutes the glow receeded and everyone looked to see two human kids in front of them, but one of them quickly became the center of attention as he stated, "It feels a little drafty in here." Said teen looked down and his eyes widened as he realized he was wearing nothing. He face started glowing bright red and he quickly lept towards the coat rack to swiped the available lab coat to cover himself.

Present company stood dumbfounded at what disturbing sight they'd just received. Of course Laika and Enzan did a very good job covering up their discomfort of the incident. Meiru and Roll took longer to recover, but when they did they noticed that the fully clothed Netto was just as red as his brother. The pink navi had to ask, "Why are you blushing? It was Saito who was exposed?"

Netto managed to look towards her, but not in the eyes and said, "Well...we're twins right?" All present nodded and the teen went on, "We're identical twins, so..."

Enzan caught were the younger boy was going and finished it for him, "So we might as well have seen you like that, huh?"

The usually cocky NetSavior could do nothing, but nod in agreement. This broke the ice causing everyone except Laika and the twins to laugh.

After having a good laugh Yuuichiro verbilized his theory behind the occurence, "I think the reason Netto had his clothes reform is because he was wearing them before he changed. Keep in mind Saito hasn't been human since he...passed away years ago. Everything he's had since then has been composed of data. I should have thought about that..." he finished casting his oldest child an appologetic look.

"It's ok papa. I know you didn't mean for that to happen.", Saito replied. He still felt uncomfortable and tightened the coat around him.

_"Now that was embarassing."_

_'Tell me about it.'_

_"Could you get me something to wear? Please little brother?"_

_'Sure. Just wait here.'_

Netto had managed to get some color other than red back into his face turned to the door and ran through it. The remaining occuptant ,save for one, looked at the opened door and wondered what that was all about. Their answer was supplied when the hybrid came back into the room carrying a bag out of his father's locker. You see Dr. Hikari had made his son keep a spare set of clothing around since he tended to show up after crossfusion with destroyed articles of shirts and pants. It's true he hadn't needed them in a while, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Netto handed the bag to his brother and Saito thanked him before going into Yuuichiro's personal bathroom. Saito was glad his father got such an office, especially now when he really needed it.

When the older twin emerged from the bathroom the humans in the room took in his and his brother's appearance. True enough the twins were identical, but their traits had changed somewhat. They both had emerald green eyes and Rockman's dark blue hair. Saito's hair was no longer neat, but spikey like Netto's always was. The only difference between them was Saito had a deeper voice whie Netto had a more cheerful voice. Other than these changes they were exactly alike and you couldn't tell them apart easily if at all.

Yuuichiro was only able to tell them apart with some difficulty because of small things like their smiles, body movements, and the looks in their eyes. "I guess I should tell the two of you...Both of you will be returning to school tomorrow.", the scientist stated causing his sons to groan.


	6. Past Trials and Coming Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Nettos telepathic communication 'blah'

Saitos telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 6

The day before the twins would be going to their first day of school, while in the same world, Dr. Hikari said, "I just need to run a few more tests to make sure the program is functioning correctly. After all we don't want you to be revealed as beast navis in the middle of school, now do we?" His boys nodded in approval and quietly climbed up on the examining tables. Yuuichiro began his tests and after two hours of checking followed by rechecking he was finally satisified with the results. "You boys are good to go, but I'd like for the two of you to stay with me until I go home tonight.", he said.

Because of their new instincts Netto and Saito knew he was up to something.

_'Papa's up to something Saito.'_

_"I know. He probably has something else like those battlechips that let us appear human. Let's just wait and see."_

_'But...I'm too impatient for that. I want to know now.'_

_"Well tough. Besides I think you should be more concerned with Meiru."_

_'Why should I be concerned?'_

_"Did you notice how she didn't seem suprised when we were talking about us being twins last night?"_

_'Oh CRAP! I didn't even notice that. Do you think she really knows anything? I mean you were flashing her...'_

_"Not by choice if you recall. And yes I think she's known about us for sometime now. It's the only explanation I can think of as to why she reacted as little as she did."_

_'I'm a dead man. She's gonna kill me for not telling her sooner.'_

_"You'll just have to face her tomorrow at school...And I suggest lots of groveling."_

With that they ended their mental conversation as Netto began to imagine all the horrible things she would do to him for hiding such a secret from her. The hybrids got off the examining table and began to walk to the cafe since Saito was determined to get something chocolate. During the short walk the older brother felt his best friend had suffered enough, "Netto it'll be ok. Just come clean with her. She's a very understanding person, remember?" His sibling looked uncertain of this so he continued, "She's a smart girl. Of all the people we know she would surely understand why you kept our secret from her. Watch you'll see."

Feeling a little bit better about tomorrow Netto and his brother continued to the food.

* * *

From his office Sci-Lab's head programmer watched his kids over the building's security cameras. "Those two are in for a pleasant suprise, right Meijin?"

Shaking his head at the other man's giddy attitude the trench coat wearing scientist replied, "Over course. I'm sure they'll love it. Just don't get too carried away."

Dr. Hikari then told his accomplice, "Please go and check to make sure everything is on schedule. I want everything to be perfect for tonight."

Meijin nodded before leaving the room and heading for his destination to oversee the final arrangements.

* * *

When Yuuichiro, Netto, and Saito arrived home later that night the first thing the younger two noticed was their mother acting overly cheerful.

_'Is whatever this is contaigous or something!'_

_"I think so. Atleast we know who his co-conspirator is."_

Haruka rushed to her two boys and engulfed them in a bone crushing hug before kissing them both on the cheek. "I so glad your finally with us again...Saito.", she said as her eyes began to water.

Netto backed away from his brother to give the two some room. Saito felt his sibling was also glad to have him back, but then again he'd felt that since they had their human minds restored. "Mama...I'm glad to be back too. Even though I was always here I could never hold or be held by any of you until now. Thanks to a part of my loving brother."

The other hybrid felt a great deal of pride knowing that he had given Saito, even if unintentionally, a wonderful gift that he would always treasure. Sure he would have hard times ahead, but they would face them together as brothers are supposed to. He then sent a strong feeling of love across the link to comfort the bird type hybrid. The youth wasn't suprised when the feelings were returned with equal strength.

Mrs. Hikari grabbed both boys and led them to Netto's room. She knew they were aware by now that something was amiss, but she didn't care. When she got them to the bedroom she waited for Yuuichiro to move next to her.

Mr. Hikari smiled at his boys before he said, "Since the two of you are as close as you are...we've change this room to suit you two." Immediately after he finished he opened the doors to reveal an altered bedroom. Inside one could see two of everything from beds to desks and computers. "We started the remodeling shortly after we got you two to Sci-Labs. The walls were knocked out between Netto's room and the old storage room next to it. I hope you like it." When he didn't get a response he turned around to see his sons were now sporting huge grins. _"Guess they do."_, he thought from their expressions.

Saito recovered first and said, "Thanks papa...This really means a lot to me. I'm finally home again where I should be."

* * *

Once they were done showing the twins their shared room the entire Hikari family sat down and had the family dinner that had been denied them for years. Everyone chatted about all the changes they were going to have to get used to and the journey to get to this place. Haruka knew that a fight would breakout soon as her boys saw the last of the meat spaghetti. Sure enough the two stared each other down in a standoff to see who would get the food, yes they were brother's but this was the best food ever.

The adult Hikari's watched the standoff to see who would move first, but before the twins could go any further something happened. The teens bent over in pain just before a bright yellow light left their bodies and combined right over the source of their quarrel.

"Trill!", they both complained as their victory had been won by a third-party.

The yellow navi was pleased with himself as he devoured the remains in under two minutes. He then looked at Netto and started to run for him when he heard Saito drop his fork. Trill became confused as there seemed to be two Rockmans. He knew that one was Rock since he could sense his data, but the data was scattered in two places. "Rock..." the infant began to cry.

The former blue navi reached for the confused digital child and pulled the yellow navi over him. "It's ok. I'm right here.", he said in a comforting tone. Quickly he began to rub the little navi's back and listened as he stopped crying.

"I guess he's still attached to you, huh?", Netto joked.

Saito nodded before he sat Trill on his knee and told him all about himself. He hesitated when he got to the part about him being human originally, but the younger navi didn't seem digusted when he was told. Quite the opposite in fact, he was thrilled with that revelation and he started shifting his head back and forth between the twins

The Greiga hybrid wondered out loud, "I guess we don't have to deal with the beast instincts anymore, huh?" Testing his theory the NetSavior accessed the diguise program and reverted back to a navi form. "WHAT! I'm still a beast navi!", he shouted in suprise.

Trill began to giggle causing the beast navi to look his way. "I left that power inside you and Rock. I don't know why, but I feel like you'll need it in the near future.", informed the infant sounding far wiser than a young navi such as he appeared should be.

Haruka then reacted and took the troublesome navi from her son. "Yuuichiro, go get one of the boy's old cribs. He can sleep in our room." She sent a questioning gaze at the little one in her arms and was pleased when he didn't object.

Several minutes and two accidents later Dr. Hikari reentered the dinning room. "The crib is setup and he should be comfortable in it.", he said before sitting down. "I've been thinking...perhaps the reason Trill was able to leave the cyberworld was because he traveled inside Netto and Saito to our world. That's not to say it isn't possible that he isn't also a navi-human hybrid now, but without testing I just can't be sure."

Mrs. Hikari continued to rock the infant and said, "I guess we have a new Hikari to welcome to the family." Being a mother she was thrilled with the possibility of another son to raise and since she had two older boys she had all the help she could need...right?

* * *

After dinner Trill was deposited in his crib and the twins went to their shared room. "Netto I've wanted this for as long as I can remember.", said Saito.

"I know. We finally have the life we were denied because of that stupid disease HBD. I only wish I could give you back those years that were taken from you", he replied to his brother. He thought about Saito a lot during recent years. He was saddened as he thought back to when he found out Rockman's big secret, "Do you remember when I found out who you really are?"

The older teen tensed up remembering that experience. It was painful and hard on the both of them, "Yeah...I remember. And I deserved everything I got."

-Flashback-

_Four months after the evil Grave organization was destroyed Netto was getting ready for the final exams in Ms. Mariko's class on journalism._

_"Ok. With the semester drawing to a close I'm sure your all wondering what kind of monsterous test I'm going to slap you all with...", she said as sweetly as she could, "Well guess what?...You won't be taking a test. Instead each of you will look through old articles in the newspaper archives. You must choose one article and you will write your own report on it."_

_  
The students were shocked that she had given them such an easy grade. _

_Meiru knew better than to think it came with no strings attached, "What are the guidelines Ms. Mariko?"_

_The teacher was pleased that atleast one of her students knew that there was going to be a catch, "Well for starters each report must be atleast two pages long. I do not want to see any papers that are not written in your own words and most importantly you **cannot** have your navis assist you. You must do this on your own."_

_Dekao lept out of his desk faster than anyone his size should be capable of moving and shouted, "What! We can't have help from our navis?"_

_"That's right. No navis will be allowed to assist you in any way, shape, or form. Those that I even suspect of receiving outside help will receive a failing grade for the exam.", stated the teacher._

_"I guess your on your own Netto.", Rockman said a little annoyed he couldn't help. He looked at his NetOp and found that he seemed to be frozen in terror. "Netto...Netto! Are you alright?"_

_The teen didn't respond right away to anything so Dekao started poking him with his finger. Still nothing happened, so Meiru started waving her hand in front of his face when, "AAAAAHHHHH! NO NAVIS! THAT'S CRUEL, THAT'S HEARTLESS,...I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT SHOULD BE LEGAL!"_

_Not at all suprised by the brunette's loud response Ms. Mariko bent her head down right in front of his and said, "Rockman helps. Your grade average dies completely. Your choice."_

_

* * *

_

_"Oh man. This sucks.", grumbled the irritated NetOp. After school let out he walked straight to Dentech Library to begin his work, not so much that he wanted to as Rock wouldn't get off his case about it._

_"Sucks or not you've got to do this.", the blue navi informed. Getting his best friend to cooperate sometimes was harder than facing Forte with no battlechips._

_Netto started flipping through the papers looking for an article that would catch his interest. The first day he didn't find anything and the second day the most interesting thing he found was about the opening of Sci-Lab's new building. He just couldn't catch a break. "Someone up there must really hate me.", he thought._

_On the third day he was flipping through the articles and something caught his eye...it was the obituaries section from about 12 years ago._

_Rockman had been watching Netto work and freaked out when he starting reading the obituaries. He had to do something and do it fast or else._

_Netto had managed to read the name Hikari, Saito when the document was closed. Confused he tried to open the archive back up again and instead received in big red letters "**Archive Not Found**". "This doesn't make sense. It was just there." he said to himself. He thought about it for a minute and then looked at his PET, "Rockman. See if you can recover that archive."_

_"What?...Oh? Well I'll try." replied the navi. "Sorry Netto, but I can't let you see that. I'll have to come back later and make sure it's thoroughly deleted.", Rock thought. He immediately went to work making it appear as though he was trying to recover the document, but secretly he was mapping out all possible methods that could be used to retrieve that dangerous material. "Sorry. I just can't seem to get anything, besides shouldn't you be working on your project. It's due soon.", he said leading the teen away from a major bombshell._

_

* * *

_

_When Netto got home he couldn't stop thinking about the name. He wondered why it seemed so familiar to him and if that Hikari had been related to him. The first thing he did was go to his father and asked, "Papa, do we know anybody named Saito Hikari?"_

_Yuuichiro went wide-eyed and almost choked on his late-night coffee when his son spoke that name. He quickly recovered and said, "Hmm...I don't believe so. Where did you hear that name from anyway?" He feared that Rock had let something slip and he was certain he'd have to do some major cleanup later._

_"I found it in the obituaries while looking through newspaper archives.", replied Netto, "-Sigh- I really hoped you would know who he was. That name is familiar to me for some reason, but I just can't place it."_

_"No, I'm sorry son. I can't help you there.", Yuuichiro said while being as sincere as possible. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you yet.", he thought._

_The teen decided since Rockman couldn't retrieve the file and his father wasn't helpful he'd look somewhere else as he walked over to the phone. Quickly he picked up the cordless and stepped out the back door leaving Rock inside his home's security network. He then dialed a number he'd memorized for emergencies only and wait for someone to pick up on the other end, "Hello. This is Enzan Ijuin speaking."_

_Relieved that he managed to avoid Blues Netto quickly answered, "Enzan it's me Netto...I need a favor from you and Blues."_

_From the other end Enzan snapped, "Didn't I tell you this number is for emergencies only!" Surely his rival must understand such a simple concept._

_He waited for the other boy to calm down before he spoke, "Yeah I know. But I needed to be careful about how I did this."_

_The Vice-President of IPC was now all ears after that statement. "What's going on?", he asked with his voice full of concern. Sure the caller was a pain at times, but he was also a good friend._

_"I need to talk to you in person. No navi's just me and you.", informed Netto._

_The multi-colored hair teen was really getting a bad feeling about this. "Sure. When and where?"_

_

* * *

_

_At Dentech Park the two Netbattlers met. "So tell me, why couldn't we have this conversation over the phone?", asked Enzan._

_"Because...because I think Rock and Papa are hiding something from me.", he said saddly._

_"What do you mean?" questioned the blue-eyed boy when Netto dropped his head._

_He knew Ijuin could be trusted to be discreet and told him of the happenings today and he also pointed out the suspicious behavior of his navi and father. When he finished he said to the rich boy, "Please help me find out what it is they're hiding. If Saito is family I think I have a right to know about it."_

_He didn't really want to overrule Dr. Hikari's decision on this matter because he didn't fully understand the situation, but at the same time he could understand the younger boy's need to know. "I'll see what I can do and if I find anything I'll have Blues bring it to you."_

_"Thank you. It really means a lot to me. I only wish 'they' would just tell me, I mean it's obvious that they know something.", Netto ranted. Both boys left and Netto managed to sneak back into the house without being noticed._

_

* * *

_

_True to his word the young Vice-President went to work honoring his promise. It took time especially since he had to be careful that Yuuichiro didn't catch wind of his investigation. He hired a private investigator to assist him in uncovering the Hikari family secret. For a month and a half every lead the two found turned up deleted files or corrupted extensions. In the human world Enzan searched through the hardcopies of the old newspapers searching for the one Netto had described. He was through most of the ones for that year when he found something off. He turned to the librarian, "Miss? Do you know where the newspaper archive is for this date?", he said showing her the next paper. _

_She searched the computer and found the answer, "It was checked out by a Yuuichiro Hikari just a few days ago."_

_Shocked by the answer he thanked her and left. "Damn! He has to know I'm searching. But the question is what is it about this Saito that he's so determined to hide?", he pondered as he walkd to the waiting limo. He stepped inside and was greeted with an unexpected guest._

_"Hello Enzan...We need to talk." the limo's occupant stated._

_"Yeah...I agree Mr. Hikari.", he said as he entered the limo. As the driver took them towards Ijuin's home Dr. Hikari told him in no polite terms to "drop the investigation". When he questioned the doctor as to why he should stop the man put on a stone face and would not answer. It was clear to him that Yuuichiro had covered up whatever was going on well and truth be told, he was starting to be afraid of the scientist. _

_As they neared Enzan's home the programmer had the driver stop the car and exited the vehicle, "I'm telling you for Netto's sake drop this investigation." With that the doctor shut the door and walked to the Metroline._

_Now more than ever the teen wanted answers. Not just for his friend, but for his own state of mind as well. When he got home he called Netto only to be intercepted by Haruka Hikari. "He's not available right now.", she said when asked if he asked for her son. Mrs. Hikari quickly dismissed Enzan's further attempts to speak with her son before she hung up the phone._

_

* * *

_

_Back at the Hikari residence the young Hikari was writing his report on his article. He'd found a nice section on the new PET's and was quickly filling the paper. He thought he'd heard someone enter his room and turned to find his mother and father standing in the door holding Rockman's PET. "Mama, Papa what's wrong?"_

_Haruka offered a sad smile while her husband picked up his son and sat him on the small bed next to himself, "Netto, I understand that you've had Enzan looking for information on Saito Hikari...He's going to stop the investigation."_

_The teen was suprised that his father even knew he had set that up let alone who he'd talked to. "Papa why? Why can't I know about Saito? What's the reason behind all the cloak and dagger stuff you've got going on?", he demanded._

_Mr. Hikari understood his son's anger at not being allowed to know, but this was for the best...or so he kept telling himself. "I'm sorry son...But this would be too painful for you to deal with. Please drop this quest of yours." he said as he pulled the teen into an embrace and face into the spikie brown locks. "Believe it or not Netto, this is for your own good. This is something that would break your heart and I don't want that. I promise you this though...when your older, if you still want to know, I'll tell you."_

_The teen pulled away from his father still angry and now consumed with feelings of betrayal. He looked at the three other people in the room and then said while trying to fight back the tears, "Will you all just...get out and leave me alone!"_

_Haruka wanted to say something, but her husband cut her off, "If that's what you need, then sure. Netto I really I'm sorry about this and I need you to trust my judgement on this matter."_

_The NetOp wouldn't look at any of them in favor of staring at his report. He reponded to his father's statement with a shrug before settling back down at his desk. It was obvious to the other Hikaris that he didn't want to talk to them or see any of them right now, so they left him alone. The three conspirators were racked with guilt not just for hiding information on Saito, but because they had never lied to and kept information from Netto before._

_Once they had left the room the angered teen walked over the door shutting and locking it. Back in his room he used his knownledge of the house to override the security system and then physically disabled the network connection for his computer. "I maybe a bit lazy at times, but I am still an Hikari.", he thought as he finished setting up a loop in the system. After that he grabbed some zenny and bolted out the window with practiced ease._

_

* * *

_

_Netto walked to Dentech park where there was a magnificent water fountain. The fountain was compose of six angels clustered together each spraying small streams of water while in the center of the angels a much bigger stream shot straight into the the air before landing in the pool below. Despite the view most people avoided this area for reasons unknown to him, but that really didn't matter. This was his place to come and think when he wanted to be completely alone. He walked over to the bench overlooking the fountain and sat there._

_"Why did they lie to me?", he said aloud, "Heartbreaking...ha...the real heartbreak was caused by my own family and navi keeping secrets from me." True enough the hardest part about all of this wasn't the secret itself so much as it was the fact that his entire family was keeping a secret FROM HIM OF ALL PEOPLE! The feelings of betrayal flared up again the more he thought about it and the angrier he got._

_Netto decided he should do something to vent of some steam, so he headed towards Enzan's home where he planned to spar with him. As he thought about it the Metroline would have been much faster, but the walking was helping somewhat with his temper so he took the long way. The teen continued as he entered the currently deserted street. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear another person walking up behind him. The next thing he knows his face is being shoved into the wall and he's being instructed to, "Give me all yor money and ya just might not get hurt punk!"_

_He tried to break the mugger's grip and then screamed out in pain as he was shot point blank with a gun he didn't know the guy had. He was able to see his attacker as he fell to the ground, but was unable to do anything other than watch as that scum searched his clothing for anything valuable. Once he claimed all of Netto's zenny he kicked the boy for good measure and ran off._

_The teen knew that the odds of somebody finding him this far from home were dramatically against him and he was losing blood fast. Still he was determined that he wouldn't die here, like this and he tried to lift himself up. The pain from the wound was too much and he fell to the ground where he tried to lift himself again. He failed to get off the ground so he used what little strength he had to drag his injured form into the middle of the street. As he entered the right lane he felt his body grow heavier and cold quickly thus putting an end to his attempt to save himself. After a few minutes he passed out with one last thought, "Please someone save me."_

_

* * *

_

_Madoi Iroaya former memeber of World Three had been wandering the streets thinking her own situation over when she'd heard a gun shot followed accompanied by a scream that she knew all to well. "No it couldn't be the little brat.", she thought, "He wouldn't be out this late at night...would he?" Despite the beating she'd taken from 'The Hikari Brat' she atleast had to see what happened._

_When the redheaded woman reached the area where the sounds had come from she tucked herself behind a wall and watched to see if anyone else was around...and sure enough she caught somebody running away from a vacant street. "That must be where the kid is...if it's him of course. Meaning that person was probably a mugger or a serial killer, maybe." Cautiously she watched to make sure the gun holding lunatic wasn't coming back before she moved to Netto._

_To her suprise she saw the 'brat' managing to crawl out into the street before the blood loss got to him. She maybe evil, but even she couldn't just allow someone to die like that. Madoi pulled out her cell and called for an ambulance, "You sure a glutton for trouble you know." When the ambulance arrived she watched from the corner as they went to work on the boy. He was loaded into the back while the workers did what they could to stabilize his condition._

_"That's one ya owe me kid", Madoi said before disappearing into the shadows._

_

* * *

_

_Once the teen was at the hospital one of the nurses recognized him from the N-1 Grand Prix and called his parents. It wasn't hard since the since the Hikari's phone number was listed in the phone book rather than being a private number._

_Haruka and Yuuichiro arrived five minutes after receiving the call and immediately asked his condition. The nurse lifted her hand to the father and said, "Please calm down sir. Right now he's with the doctors in surgery."_

_Haruka interruptded, "But don't you needed us present and insurance before beginning anything like that."_

_The nurse smilled back at the troubled woman and shook her head, "Not in this case. I know your husband from our days in college, so I told the doctors to go ahead and do everything they could for him. I know Yuuichiro has insurance and I didn't want to wait and risk your son's life."_

_Dr. Hikari then recognized her as one of his best friends from Dentech college. They had worked together through a two year course as partners, "Thank you Mimori." He glanced down at the standard hospital forms and then said to his old classmate, "I see you've also filled out the forms for me...Can you tell me how Netto's doing?"_

_Mimori chuckled and said, "Yuuichiro you know I won't know anything until the doctors come out...is that a PET?" She'd caught the blue device sticking out of Mr. Hikari's jacket pocket._

_"Yes it is. This is Rockman my son's NetNavi.", he introduced her to the blue navi._

_The four people then waited in the lobby with Dr. Hikari trying to leave a worn out groove in the floor where he pacing back and forth. Finally after two hours one of the doctors came out and walked up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. Good to see you though I wish it was under better circumstances."_

_Mrs. Hikari was about to break down as soon as the words left his mouth, "Please tell me Netto's going to be ok!"_

_The doctor sighed and replied, "Physically he's going to be fine..."_

_Mr. Hikari didn't like how that sounded and asked in a shaky voice, "What...what do you mean?"_

_"Well," the doctor began, "Your son was shot. The good news is that it missed any vitals, but the bad news is that the blood loss has caused him to fall into a coma. He may wake up any time now or he may not. The truth is the human brain is still a mysterous organ that we understand very little about. I should caution you however, the longer he stays in the coma the less likely he is to ever awaken." He knew his approach wasn't the best bedside manner, but he couldn't lie to these grieving parents._

_Haruka burst into tears and latched on to her husband for some support. Dr. Hikari started to blame himself since none of this would have happened if he had just confessed to Netto who Saito really was. The family didn't notice the doctor walk off presumably to check on the teen._

_Inside his PET Rockman felt as though Forte had just ripped out his insides. "I'm so sorry Netto. I should have told you. I swear on my life if I ever get the chance I'll come clean.", the blue navi said aloud._

_"Not just Rock. Me as well. Don't forget I'm the one who wouldn't allow you to tell him. I made you promise to keep quiet.", said Netto's father._

_

* * *

_

_Three weeks had gone by and Netto still had made no improvement. "Dr. Hikari. I want to use 'it'." said Rockman._

_Yuuichiro was against the idea, but after Rock reminded him of the reason Netto was in the current situation he agreed. "Rock be careful. I've lost one already, don't make me lose another."_

_The blue navi offered a sad smille before logging into the monitors connected to the comatose teen. "I meant what I said...I will tell you what you wanted and more. I just can't lose you...again.", he said before he search pulled out a program his creator had given him years ago. "Load program Saito.bat now!", he shouted before being consume in a bright blue light. The light traveled along the wires to Netto's body and he too started to glow. Several people saw the light from under the door, but Yuuichiro wouldn't let anyone enter. After several minutes the light faded and Rock awaited the results._

_To his dismay there was no response, "No! You can't give up on me like this Netto! You've got to fight!", he yelled at the boy in the bed._

_Dr. Hikari entered the room hearing Rock's voice. He looked at his comatose son and then back at the navi, "It didn't work?..."_

_"No...It didn't. I don't understand. Why didn't I get some kind of reaction!" he cried._

_"I'll recheck the program at home and see if everything is correct. Let's go home for tonight. We won't do him any good if burn ourselves out." the doctor moved to pick up the PET when Rock asked him to let him stay here for tonight. "Ok...I don't have to tell you to watch over him.", he said._

_When Mr. Hikari left Rock turned back to his NetOp and said, "Please don't leave me...little brother. I need you. Not just as my NetOp, but as my friend and...if you'll accept me...as a brother." For the last part his voice had started to crack and he was painfully aware of it._

_The monitors connected to the comatose victim started showing brain activity increase from pratically nothing. Rock felt his breath catch...which was odd considering he didn't actually breathe. The activity continued to increase until it was almost normal when the injured teen's eyes started to move about under the closed eyelids. A short time later soft brown eyes managed to squeeze open and take in his surroundings, "Where am I?"_

_"Your at Dentech Memorial Hospital. Netto I'm glad your ok." answered a now overjoyed navi._

_"That depends on your definition of ok..." the teen responded._

_Rock immediately thought back to what had led to all this and felt the guilt return. "I'm sorry Netto. I should have told you when you asked."_

_The brunette felt strange as he felt guilt that he was certain was not his own. These feelings caused him to try to change subjects, "Not that! I mean I've been shot, my chest feels like Gospel was turned loose in there, I'm cold, and MOST IMPORTANTLY I'M STARVING!"_

_Rock could now feel that Netto was saying some of this just to let him off the hook, "Well I'll see what I can do about the food later, but first we need to talk." He watched as his brother stared back at him and heard the other boy say, "Finally I'm getting somewhere! Too bad I had get shot to do it." The funny part was that the brunette's lips never moved and the voice seemed to be in his head. He brushed it aside as a possible side effect of the Saito.bat program. He was hesitant to go on, but with some encouragement from Netto he did, "You asked why you seemed to know Saito, but could place where...Saito was your twin brother."_

_"But I don't have a twin. Mama and Papa couldn't have hid someone like that from me all this time." he said, but he could feel that Rockman was telling the truth and knew much more that he had yet to tell him._

_He thought about the best way to say it and after several minutes decided on the direct approach, "Saito died when you two were around a year old."_

_The NetOp quickly found it difficult to breathe as the revelation of him having a deceased twin set in. He managed to recover after his navi coached him to take deep breathes, "So why hide something like that from me? I could deal with it..." He was able to just barely accept it. It hurt him thinking he would never know his brother, never get to be a complete family._

_The navi looked away and knew the boy had caught this action, "It's not just that...You see Dr. Hikari used Saito's DNA to create a new generation navi. The new navi could behave like a human and according to your father housed the very soul of Saito." Rockman watched as understanding dawned on Netto and he continued, "That's right...little brother. I'm Saito reborn as a navi."_

_At this time the twins felt a powerful bond forming in their minds. The strange connection felt as though they've had it before and both felt each others thoughts, emotions, and pain. "Saito...why didn't you tell me before now?"_

_"Papa made me promise not to in the beginning", he paused and sighed before continuing, "Later it was because I didn't want lose you. I was terrified of how you might react. I...I couldn't handle being rejected by my own brother."_

_Netto still able to feel his brothers pain said in comforting voice, "It's alright. I forgive you...brother. Just don't do anything like this again, huh?", he ended joking in good humor._

_Saito had heard his twin accept his apology and knew he meant it. The two stayed up to five AM in the morning talking about it and were overjoyed to be together again._

_

* * *

_

-Flashback Ends-

It was a strange experience for the both of them, but that was history now. What mattered to them was that they had and would always have each other.

"Well let's call it a night, huh?" the Greiga beast said as he changed back into human form. The other hybrid nodded in agreement and they both climbed into their beds.

Outside neither hybrid had caught a shadowy figure had listened to the entire story with a tape recorder in hand. "Jack Pot.", the figure whispered before leaving quietly.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Nettos telepathic communication 'blah'

Saitos telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 7

In the early morning hours before the rest of the Hikari family awoke, Saito was searching out the source of an annoying thumping sound. Whatever it was, it was close and was hitting the floor every so often. It couldn't be Netto because Saito could see both of his arms enclosing a pillow. _"What could have slipped in here so easily?"_, he thought. Finally he had had enough so he climbed out of his bed and turned on the light to their room. He quickly spotted the culprit, that seemed to be mocking him as it caused another thump.

The older twin walked over to his brother's bed ready to attack. Once the green-eyed teen reached the bed he snatched his brother's pillow and pounded into the sleeping teen's head with it.

"Wha! What's going on! Are the beast navi's attacks! Did Blues turn evil again!...Did the world's supply of curry dry up!", he shouted once the pillow was pulled back after the third time. Looking up he found his twin holding his pillow and with a look that clearly said 'I'm pissed with you', "Brother what's wrong?"

The old twin's eyebrow twitched rapidly and he stated through gritted teeth, "What's wrong is an irritating thumping sound woke me up at 4 AM in the morning." He watched his sibling as he waited for the rest, "And do you know what made the aggrivating sound that woke me from a peaceful night's sleep?" He crossed his arms and watched his former NetOp shake his head, "IT WAS YOUR TAIL HITTING THE FLOOR NETTO!"

The younger blue-haired youthlooked down and saw his tail hanging out from under the covers still hitting the floor every so often. He winced as he realized the rest of his body was still in human form, "Sorry Saito...uh...I didn't realize I was doing that...I guess I won't be able to go to school today since my navi features are showing."

The other boy caught something in that tone...,"Oh...Nice try Netto. You intentionally let that happen during the night, didn't you? Just so you could avoid school for just one more day. Your going to have to try harder than that to fool me little brother." The older boy was shaking his head and then started scolding with his finger, "Don't forget little bro our minds are connected, so I know when your trying to pull something."

Knowing he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar Netto conceded defeat, "Alright you got me. I figured out how to make programs in my mind, so I made one to start with the tail-thing early in the morning so maybe papa would hear it and look over the program. Of course that would mean, as you said, avoiding school for another day." He was quite proud of his half-baked plan that had backfired on him.

The more mature teen shook his head wondering how his twin missed an obvious problem, "Did you think about how good papa is? He would quickly find the traces of your program and that would get you into trouble." He then sat back on his bed and stared into the other set of green eyes. He knew he'd just punched a big hole in the other boy's plan, so to stop him from feeling like a failure he sent a wave of comfort to Netto. Seeing his twin acknowledge his feelings he said, "You can't put this off any longer.

Knowing there was no way to win when one's brother could read your mind, Netto went back to bed hoping to get a few more hours sleep. _"God help me. Today I have to face Meriu Sakurai...and she's going to be vicious. I just know it."_, he thought to himself. With that the twins resumed their slumber and the moment of dread continued to approach.

* * *

Later that morning Haruka entered the twin's shared room and woke her boys for school. As usual Netto fought tooth and nail to gain a few more minutes sleep, but he was unable as Trill entered the room and pounced on him. "What the! Oh, it's you Trill. Go away. Just five more minutes, please?", grumbled the sleep deprived teen. 

The innocent yellow navi looked towards Rockman for confirmation. He saw Rock...no Saito shake his head and motion for him to continue. "Nope! Can't do that. You've got school today, Netto.", chirped the young navi. The hybrid teen would not give it to Trill, so Saito joined into the mix. Both grabbed the stubbornteen and pushed him out of the bed.

"Alright. I'm up.", the NetSavior fumed. He wasn't really hurt, but thanks to the other two he was wide awake. Taking a quickly glance out the window revealed solid black clouds and strong winds. It seemed kinda ominous to the teen and he was certain that something bad was going to happen today. His attention then refocus on his two siblings and he found that they too appeared to be feeling the same thing he was.

_'Something bad is going to happen today. I can feel it.'_

_"I know what you mean. I've got the same feeling, like something life changing is coming."_

_'What do we do? If we tell mama and papa they will just think it's nervousness about school or 'The Talk' with Meiru.'_

_"We'll have to keep it to ourselves for now. Be on your guard thoughlittle brother. I don't want anything to happen to anyone I care about."_

_'You know I will. I not completely dependent on you ya know.'_

_"I'll believe that the day you wake up on your own."_

_'Hey! I'm not that bad...ok maybe...just maybe I am...a little.'_

While the twins carried on the mental conversation Trill became annoyed that the two older boys were ignoring him. So doing what any child his apparent age would do he ran up to what he believed was the source of the problem and kicked Netto hard in the lower portion of his leg.

"OW! THAT HURT TRILL!WHY DID YOU DO THAT!", the Greiga beast shouted at the young navi.

Saito had witnessed Trill's attack and was suprised, but what really gothis attention was his brother's eyes reverting to a dark red color and his teeth becoming fangs again. "Netto calm down. Your disrupting your disguise program.", heinformed the other hybrid. He was relieved when his twin took a deep breathe and relaxed.

* * *

After the three boys settled down they went to the kitchen where Haruka had already prepared a much larger breakfast than she was used to preparing. She had plenty of experience cooking large amounts of food quickly thanks to the youngest twin, so it wasn't that difficult for her to pull off. "Morning boys.", she greeted as they entered the kitchen. 

The twins sat down and Trill ploped himself down in between then at the table. "Morning mama", both teen responded. Neither of the hybrids looked her in the eye knowing that if they did she would know something was wrong.

The little yellow navi played with the food in front of him before he stuck the first piece in his mouth. He chewed for a bit, knowing Mrs. Hikari was watching for his approval. After he finally swallowed he broke out with a huge grin on his face and proceeded to inhale his food like his 'older brother' was now doing.

"Trill don't eat like that.", scolded the bird hybrid.

The digital child pointed in Netto's direction and asked, "Why not? He's eating the same way."

Seeing what the young navi was talking about Saito sighed before he answered, "That's my brother for you. No manners at all." He noticed his twin had stopped eating and was now glaring at him, "What? It's true. Try eating like a civilized person please?"

Netto tried to appease his older brother by following his eating habits for the rest of the meal, but to him it was just too slow.

Finally after all three were done Dr. Hikari walked in with a hot mug of coffee and announced, "Trill won't be going to school with you two. Atleast not until I've finished with my tests on him. Afterwards we will see about it..."

* * *

When the twins were ready to go they walked out of the door with a note from Yuuichiro explaining that Saito had been attending private school and wanted to change over to a public school. They had no intentin of taking the train because of past experience, they chose to walkto school...or as Netto was putting it "TO MY EXECUTION!" 

_"Just take it easy bro. She's not going to kill you...atleast not until after you've explained everything to her...then maybe."_

_'Thanks Saito. You know just what to say to scare someone witless.'_

_"Netto she loves...and DON'T you dare say you don't love her too. Because if you do I'll show her some of those poems you wrote."_

_'That's Blackmail!'_

_"Whatever works I say."_

_'Seriously though, do you think she's going to accept the truth about you? How will she react knowing what happened to me? Then there's also how I kept rubbing up against her and all that when my beast nature had total control over me.'_

_"She'll understand. She's put up with you this long and...if it makes you feel any better Roll told me yesterday that she still cares about you. You haven't lost her yet bro."_

_'Thanks. I'll try to keep everything right.'_

_"Don't worry. Neither she nor I would expect anything less of you. You will be get this right little bro."__

* * *

_

Finally they reached the school and they saw Yaito and Dekao waiting at the main gate. "Hey guys! What's up?", greeted the youngest of the twins. His two friends however only stared at him and his brother switching their attention back and forth.

"Um...Which one of you is Netto...and WHICH ONE IS AN EVIL CLONE HERE TO ENSLAVE HUMANITY!", shouted Dekao as he completely lost it. The twins watched the large boy have a nervous break down and could only sweat drop as he continued to rant.

The rantings were quickly brought to an end when little Yaito hauled back and elbowed the loud mouth right in thechest knocking all the air out of his lungs. She glared at the teen wondering, _"How could anyone be that stupid?"_. "Alright! Netto which one's you and who is the other one!", she demanded pointing her finger at them.

"I'm Netto...and this is my twin brother Saito Hikari.", he answered still suprised that the short blonde could pack such a punch. _"Enzan better watch out."_, he privately joked to himself. He felt the other hybrid jab him in the ribs and realized he must have heard his thoughts.

Yaito turned her attention to Saito and found she indeed couldn't tell the two apart, but she also noticed that both boys had deep green eyes and spikey dark blue hair. "What happened Netto? Your eyes and hair are different.", she asked. She knew the hair seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where. _"Come on Yai. You have seen hair like that everyday, but where was it?"_, she puzzled.

Jumping in to save his brother Saito began, "Well little Yaito, you see..." He paused trying to think up a good lie, but he was instead saved by Ms. Mariko. The teacher urged her children into class and started today's lessons.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city at Sci-Labs security and the scientists were doing an inventory of everything at the facility. Enzan and the Commissioner were there overseeing the inventory after a breakin the previous night. The netbattler approached Dr. Hikari and whispered, "The culprit went straight for your labs...by any chance was 'it' stolen." 

Yuuichiro smiled saddly and replied, "No thankfully. All that data is in my PET and tripple encrypted, so even if someone did get it they'd need a genius to to decrypt it for them." He was certain that there was something missing, but he couldn't place what.

Enzan looked down at Blue and asked for a report of his findings. The red navi answered immediately, "I can't find anything missing and neither can the worker navis. Regardless of this someone doesn't just break into a high-security facility like this and leave empty-handed."

The searched continued as the Commissioner questioned Yuuirchiro, "Do you have any idea what they might have been after Dr. Hikari?" Even this man knew something about this screamed trouble for his city and he was not about to let a new crime syndicate run loose in his streets.

Mr. Hikari lied with skillful ease, "No. I honestly don't know what they could've been after. We didn't have any special projects going on; just the standard experiments over the last few weeks."

Kifune seemed to accept the doctor's words and began questioning the other workers. He also checked the security cameras and found that they had been expertly disable without setting off the rest of the security systems. To add to that whatever had broke in had quickly hacked into all the building's systems and left a mess making it difficult to determine the intended target.

* * *

Back on the other side of Dentech city the twins had been receiving stares since they entered the building. Conversations stopped as everyone wanted to know who the 'Extra Netto' was. At first Saito couldn't help but think it was funny, now however he was getting very annoyed. 

When lunch time finally came round Saito and his brother chose to sit away from their friends so that they could talk privately. Yaito and Meiru protested the loudest, but that didn't stop the hybrids. They quickly found an empty table away from all the prying eyes, "This is getting old fast. I mean first Dekao thinks I'm an evil clone, then Jasmine thinks she's got a new boyfriend, and finally Chisao says I'm a shapeshifting alien. I just can't catch a break, can I?"

Netto agreed with his brother that this was getting out of hand. "I would've thought for sure that the letter would've calmed down all the conspiracy theories, but it barely put a dent in them. Nobody, except Meiru, Roll, Glyde, Yaito, and Ms. Mariko, believe that you've been at a private school all this time.", he grumbled. Giving the other teen a sympathetic look he said, "I guess I could sort of understand...I mean I never said anything about you and then suddenly I've got a twin brother."

Before the twins could continue complaining most of the student body started rushing towards the classrooms. Meiru ran up to them and told them that something BIG was on the news. Immediately both Hikaris developed asickening feeling in their stomachs as they too sought out the nearest TV.


	8. Cat's out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Nettos telepathic communication 'blah'

Saitos telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 8

The twins made it to the TV in Ms. Mariko's room just after the introductions as Kero was coming on the air.

-News-

_"Good Day Dentech City! This is everyone's favorite anchor woman Midorikawa Kero bring you this unbelievable news breaking story. My guest today is fellow reporter Eugene Hughes. Take it away."_

_"Thank you for those kind words Ms. Kero. This story centers...around the Hikari family."_

_"The Hikari family? For those of you who don't know, Netto Hikari is the second place winner of N-1 Grand Prix as well as the Netbattler who defeated Grave, Nebula, and the alien entity Duo. There is also Dr. Hikari, considered the most brilliant man on earth, and his wife Haruka Hikari."_

_"That's true, but Kero there is one Hikari you didn't mention."_

_"No I pretty sure there are only three Hikaris in the city."_

_"That's were the lies begin. Here's where the history lesson begins people... Twelve years ago Haruka Hikari gave birth to twins...Netto Hikari and Saito Hikari."_

_"Saito Hikari? I've never met or ever heard of him for that matter."_

_"Not surprising. Saito Hikari died when he was about a year old of a rare heart condition called HBD."_

_"So what's so interesting about this? Deaths are hardly a reason to declare a 'News Breaking story', especially after almost eleven years!"_

_"I'm getting to that Kero, just stay with me. Like many parents out there Dr. Hikari was not willing to accept the fate handed to his son, so he took matters into his own hands."_

_"Oooo! What did he do?"_

_"Yuuichiro Hikari used his own son's genetic material and neural scans to resurrect his son...as a navi."_

_"A navi! That's not possible!"_

_"I assure you it is. In fact you've met that navi. He goes by the name...Rockman.EXE."_

_"You mean Netto's NetNavi?"_

_"I do."_

_"That's quite an allegation. Do you have proof?"_

_"Of course. -Research documents appear on screen- As you can see here in these files, in Dr. Hikari's own handwriting I might add, you can clearly see exactly what he did."_

_"This does look convincing, but do you have more incriminating evidence. The references to his son are vague at best."_

_"I knew you'd say that, which is why I also brought this with me. -Pulls out tape recorder- Pay very close attention Ms. Kero. -He pushes the button and the conversation between the twins is overheard-"_

_"This is...is unbelievable. It's totally a breach of ethical protocols..."_

_"It doesn't end there my dear."_

_"-Kero stares at Eugene in surprise- Go on."_

_"Somehow Dr. Hikari has managed to turn the twins into navi-human hybrids. Look here. -A picture of the scene at the Metroline train wreckage showing both hybrids- These are what the Hikari boys have become...abominations."_

_"Uh...Well folks you heard it here first. This highly unethical and tragic story of the Hikari family. We'll be back after these messages from our sponsors."_

_-Commercial-_

Immediately after the commercials started Meiru looked towards Netto and found that both boys had pale white faces. The youngest seemed to be having difficulty not throwing up. "It'll be alright, Netto. We'll make it through this."

The sickened teen managed to look up from the trash can he was hovering over and snapped, "HOW? HOW CAN WE MAKE IT THROUGH THIS? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THAT MAN SAID?"

She knew that this could be easy on him, but that didn't stop his words from hurting her. "Netto, if it makes you feel any better I already knew. My feelings for you haven't changed in the least." The last part caused her to blush and she was glad her childhood friend missed it.

"You knew?", he questioned. "If that's true then why didn't you say anything? Do you hate me for not telling you?", his voice was cracking and he knew that he was likely to break down in tears.

Meiru sat on the floor next to him and wrapped an arm around him. She then laid her head on his left shoulder and said, "I figured it out listening to all your talks with Rock. You were never good at hiding anything from me...And I don't hate you. I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me at first." She felt his head shoot up and knew he was looking at her red hair, "But when I thought about it I understood why. That took a lot of courage Netto." The two locked eyes with each other and they moved closer together.

Before their lips could touch Ms. Mariko broke it her room causing them to jump apart. "Netto, Saito come with me now. I don't think the two of you want to be around for the crowd headed this way." She noticed the spaced out look still on Saito's face and shook his shoulder trying to regain his attention.

Seeing that his teacher was failing the youngest twin used the 'link' to snap Saito out of it. "Sorry little bro...I guess I just kinda got to me."

"Don't worry about it, but lets get out of here...like now.", the other hybrid said as he and everyone else made a break for the door.

* * *

At the same time at Sci-Labs Dr. Hikari was sitting in Meijin's office frozen in absolutely horror at what he'd just witnessed. "I've got to go. I have to get my kids before they get hurt. People just won't understand them.", he began ranting. 

'Shades' stop the man before he could leave his office, "Old friend if you go out there now it's entirely likely the people of this city will have your head. Allow me to go...officially I've had no idea about any of this. I can get them out of there and to some place safe."

The other scientist didn't want to agree, but he knew Meijin was right. "Please don't let anything happen to them...They're the most important people in my life." This was true about the twins and his wife even though he didn't mention her both men knew this was an unspoken fact.

Thinking several steps ahead as always 'Shades' informed the doctor, "I think it best if you guys crash at my place. Right now it's probably too dangerous for you or your family to be at home. I'll arrange to have them brought discreetly to my place." With that Meijin rushed out of his office after leaving the key to his home for Yuuichiro.

"Now Mr. Eugene Hughes...Let's find out who you are.", he said in anger as he accessed the Net. He'd locked the door and cut off the lights to make sure nobody knew anyone was in the room just to be safe. _"I won't let you destroy my family and get away with it."_, he privately vowed.

* * *

"Enzan? What are we going to do? We can't just let anything happen to them.", Blues said to his NetOp. He knew about Rock and now he was truly worried for his safety. 

"I agree. Let's get to the school. Laika are you coming?", the mutant haired teen said.

"Yes. I never abandon a fellow soldier.", the Sharo native spoke. He looked to Searchman and saw him nod in agreement as they both headed towards the parking lot of IPC.

"You do realize Netto's not a soldier, right?", Enzan asked as they reached one of the covert cars that had been setup for such emergencies.

"He is a soldier. Just not in the same sense as myself.", Laika stated as the teens entered the car.

Understanding what the other NetSavior meant Enzan started the car and they quickly headed for the school. They would probably have to fight students, parents, and mobs of reporters just to find their friends, but no matter what they couldn't hurt anyone. Enzan hated situations where he couldn't fight back and this was certainly one of them. If he did fight anyone he could trigger a riot, so he and Laika had to proceed with extreme caution.

* * *

Back at the school the small group had managed to thus far avoid the majority of the students and faculty searching for the twins. Well...all except Yaito and Dekao who were now standing in front of them with arms crossed. Silently they were demanding to know why they'd been left out of the loop. 

"Sorry guys, but we can't talk about this right now. We need some place safe to hide.", Saito informed as they tried to make their way around their two friends.

"This way then.", Little Yaito said as she lead them to a supply building at the back of the facility. When they questioned how she knew about this building she simply stated, "It's the only place I could think of where I would normally never be caught dead at."

After the group made it inside and locked the thick metal doors Netto and Saito had to explain the truth in detail to others. "So Rockman and Saito are really one and the same?", the young blonde asked.

Saito nodded and then said, "Yep. I'm Saito. Born human, died, reborn as a navi, deleted, brought back again, and now finally I'm a navi-human hybrid. Chaotic life, no?" He was acting far more cheerful about it than he cared to admit and his brother knew it.

The largest kid turned to Netto and angrily demanded, "Why didn't you come clean about this soon? Didn't you trust us Netto?" He finished by punching the smaller boy right in the face.

With his enhanced speed the teen could have avoided the attack, but he felt he did deserve it. "I trust you all Dekao, but this secret could have hurt too many people. Just look at the chaos it's caused now that that Eugene guy blabbed to Dentech City.", the green-eyed boy said as he recovered from the attack. He knew that most people would hate both him and his brother. To top it all off there was also a very good chance that his father could lose his job at Sci-Labs because of such a scandal.

When the nearly bald teen struck his brother Saito felt his beast instincts demanding retribution and through the link he knew Netto was feeling the same thing. The only reason Oyama was not injured was because they managed to keep their human minds in control thanks to the training they hadreceived from Mahajorama. "Don't you dare touch him again Dekao...or I won't be responsible for my actions.", he snarled at the larger boy.

He knew that Saito was serious as his eyes changed from emerald green to blood red. Being the tough guy he is he didn't want to admit that he completely terrified of those haunting red eyes. They seemed to hold some much strength and sheer destructive power behind them. "Sorry. I...I just don't like being left in the dark."

"It's ok. I understand how you fee...You see I wasn't told about my brother. I found an article related to him and then things got chaotic. Eventually he told me who he really is when I nearly died. Not a fun way to find out about someone I might add.", the Greiga hybrid stated as he nursed his sore cheek.

Before they could say more everyone heard a student shout, "They're in there!" Immediately the student body started ramming the door trying to get in.

"You guys go out the back window. Dekao and I will hold them off while you guys get out of here.", the bossy told them. The nearly bald teen tried to object to him being a distraction, but that ended when she pointed out that the window was far too small for him to fit through.

The twins thanked them both and dashed out the small window, however, when Ms. Mariko tried to climb through she got stuck. "Go on! Get out of here.", she urged them as her eyes filled with fear. Knowing they had no other option the remaining three made a break for it. As they looked back they saw a students, faculty, and lots of reporters chasing after them. Obviously their friends wouldn't be killed...maybe hurt trying to hold the others back but that was it. The twins swore they would make Eugene pay for what he's done to their family.

* * *

"So it's begun.", Iris said as she watched the three students from her perch on the roof of the school. "The pain they are experiencing now is only going to get much worse. Please be strong for us all.", she said as she watched the three students jump over the fence and run for it. 


	9. Eugene Hughes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 9

Yuuichiro worked diligently at Meijin's terminal and within an hour he'd managed to find traces of Eugene. When he started searching foreign records for the man he finally found something important. "So that's who you really are!", he said as he transferred all of the data to his PET. _"Now I've got you."_, he thought as he rushed out of the office.

He managed to make it to his vehicle without getting caught, but his luck ran out when some of his colleagues caught sight of him attempting to leave. "Hey isn't that Dr. Hikari?", one of them shouted. The others looked in his direction just as he managed to start the car. Leaving nothing to chance Yuuichiro floored it and nearly hit one of them on the way out.

As he approached the main gate he sent his NetNavi into the system and told him to override the gates. Being created by Dr. Hikari the navi easily completed his task just as the scientist reached the gates. The call was close enough that the sides of the car were scratched and both side mirrors were removed. _"That was too close for comfort."__

* * *

_

With the twins and Meiru they had managed to make it out of the school without drawing the attention of all those still searching the buildings. Knowing that the main roads were not safe for them right now they went through the back alleys and run down old roads.

_'When I get my claws into that nosy reporter I'll...'_

_"I know what you mean Netto."_

_'Huh?...I thought for sure you'd scold me for comments like that.'_

_"Not when somebody is screwing with my family and especially my little brother."_

_'They're after you too ya know?'_

_"True. However when someone messes with you that's all I think about. We will deal with that man as soon as we get the chance."_

_'Now your talking.'_

As they ran towards an abandoned factory they found a strange car waiting there. The license plates were covered with a black covering and the windows were heavily tinted. "Something about this isn't right.", the bird hybrid stated as they approached.

Netto cautiously moved closer to the door and stopped just as the door swung open. He immediately recognized the driver and he heard her, in a no nonsense tone, demand that they all "Get In!" "But Man...", he tried to say, but was cut off again by a stronger demand of them getting in.

Knowing they had no choice but to get in or get ready for a fight they consented to obey...for now. Once they were in the driver waited for them to buckle-up and they were off for some unknown destination.

_'We're going to be dissected! I just know it.'_

_"For starters they don't have the power to do something like that. Secondly it's not in her nature to pull something like that."_

_'Then what do you think she's going to do?'_

_"Wait and we'll see. She won't harm us...I'll see to that."__

* * *

_

Enzan and Laika arrived at Dentech school to find the facility in total chaos as students, faculty members, press, and even parents were tearing the place apart searching for the Hikaris.

"Well, shall we begin?", Enzan said as he exited the vehicle. Laika did the same and they both walked towards the large mob. Before the could enter the teens caught sight of Meijin running from a swarm of reporters...the problem was he was running towards them.

"Run for it!", he shouted as he neared the NetSaviors. He watched as the young men followed his instructions without question as they dived back into the car. "Drive!", he demanded as he himself made it into the back seat.

Laika had a reported pressed up against his closed window bombarding him questions like, "How do you know the Hikaris?", "Were you aware of their family secret?", and "How do you feel about Yuuichiro?" The last question struck a nerve in the silent NetSavior and he was about the chew the reporter out just as Enzan started the car and drove off. "Vultures...Every last one them. Not an ounce of honor in the whole lot of them.", he stated.

The other two occupants were surprised at the normally emotionless teen getting so angry. They knew that Laika had developed a close bond with the twins...well as close as he ever gets with anyone. For outsiders one would think Laika hated them and their ways, but that was simply not true. In his own strange way he was friends with the 'annoying' NetSaviors, but they couldn't help but sense that his response towards the reporters stemmed from something deeper.

Meijin's PET broke the silence as it came to life. "Hello. Com...", he was saying before being cut off.

"Come to this facility...Be sure to bring Enzan and Laika with you.", the man said from the other end and then terminated the call. Meijin gave the address to Enzan and they changed course to that direction.

* * *

When Yuuichiro reached Meijin's home he found a car parked outside the residence. He quickly decided it was best if he left, but he was too slow as an older man knocked on his window, "Hello Dr. Hikari. We need to talk, but not here." The man made Dr. Hikari move over into the passenger seat so that he could drive. 

The man silenced the scientist with a hand motion before they left. The entire trip was quiet giving Mr. Hikari plenty of time to think. He knew the other man was extremely pissed judging by his tone, facial expression, and other body language. _"I better get this right."_, he thought as they approached a NetSavior safe house.

Yuuichiro noticed two other cars out front and had a bad feeling about what was going on. He was cautious as they entered the building, but that caution turned to complete surprise as he met the other occupants of the safe house. Inside was Laika, Enzan, Meijin, Haruka, Manabe, Meiru, and the twins. "Netto, Saito your both ok?", he asked as he caught both teen in a strong embrace.

"We're fine papa. Though Netto's already complaining about no curry.", Saito informed. He then pulled back from the hug and sat down next to his brother.

"Commissioner Kifune, what is going on?", the scientist questioned uncertainly.

"That's what I'd like to know...Oh but wait I do. You've been publicly exposed for unethical experiments...on your children no less.", the plump man snapped. His eyes echoed his feelings of anger and what appeared to be pain. "Do you have any idea how bad this looks Dr. Hikari? Did you even think about the repercussions of your actions? What made you think that I shouldn't, at the very least, know about this? Have you any idea how bad this makes me look..Hm?", were just a few questions he fired off at the young scientist.

"Commissioner...I'm sorry, but I had to protect my family.", he managed to say in between Kifune's rantings. He truly didn't mean to cause the other man trouble, but in his quest to protect his sons he had inadvertently brought many other people into this mess he'd created.

The Commissioner heard his apology and was not particularly inclined to accept it. The press had tied up all lines to NetSavior HQ and additional reporters were in the lobbies trying to get up to his office when the newscast was finished. "Do you really think 'sorry' is going to fix any of this? If you had at least the courage to inform me of this in advance we could've prepared something. Instead you perform experiments that are a clear breach of ethical protocols..." he scolded the programmer.

The other occupants kept quiet as they watched to see how this would play out. Netto and Saito were having difficulties not tearing into the man verbally abusing their father. Haruka held her boys back knowing her husband felt he must handle this himself.

"I just have no idea...what were you thinking?", the graying man asked of the doctor.

Finally the well mannered father could take it no more, "YOUR RIGHT! YOU DO HAVE NO IDEA! YOU GOT NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO CREATE TWO BEAUTIFUL BABY BOYS ONLY TO HAVE ONE OF THEM SNATCHED FROM YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HOLD A LIFE YOU YOUSELF HELPED CREATE IN YOUR ARMS AND KNOW THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN BE DONE TO SAVE HIM! YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED AS SOMETHING AS PRECIOUS AS YOUR OWN CHILD DIED A LITTLE MORE EVERY DAY UNTIL A TINY GENETIC FLAW KILLED SOMEONE YOU LOVE WITH YOUR ENTIRE BEING. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH AS THE MONITORS PLACED ON SAITO FLATLINED AND UNTIL YOU DO YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU HAVE ABSOULTELY NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!", he accused as he poked Kifune with his finger at the beginning of every sentence.

For several minutes after Yuuichiro's outburst the room was completely silent. Minus the doctor everyone in the room including Laika had their eyes and mouths hanging wide open.

_"Go papa!"_

_'I never thought he had it in him.'_

_"You and me both. I guess it comes from his parental instincts."_

Kifune managed to pull himself out of his stupor and apologize, "I'm sorry Yuuichiro, but you've put me in a awkward position. I was caught with my guard down because you withheld vital information from me."

The scientist nodded in agreement and said, "I did what I thought was best to protect my loved ones. If you were a father you would be able to understand the motivations behind my actions." The doctor had surprised even himself when he'd exploded and he didn't want to do that again in front of his kids.

"Now we must find a way to clean up this mess. It'd help if we knew just how much Eugene really does know.", the commissioner said as he took a seat.

Kifune's words made something click inside the doctor's mind, "I found some interesting things about Eugene Hughes."

Manabe finally spoke up, "What did you find on him?"

Yuuichiro took a seat on the couch with the rest of his family and began, "Eugene Hughes was a reporter for the NewYork Times back in the States several years ago, but one of his articles got him fired and he was banned from journalism back in his homeland." Eyes widened throughout the room and he continued, "He published a story about a Mafia investigation that had been going on for twenty years and the FBI had finally got a break in the case. The organization was finally brought down after killing several DA's and over forty-seven federal agents."

"I see so now Eugene is trying to get back into journalism by using Saito and Netto.", the Vice President of IPC spoke. He looked over to Laika to see the taller teen balling his hands into tight fists and knew he wanted a piece of that journalist.

Dr. Hikari scoffed as said, "It's gets better...Eugene's story tipped the Mafia remnants off to who the government's informants had been. His story got thirteen people, all of whom were in the Witness Protection Program, killed. After that his boss fired him and nobody else would touch him. My best guess is that he came here to start over and my family just happened to be his ticket back to the top." The last part he snarled as the Sharo NetSavior punched out a nearby mirror.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?", Laika demanded as Haruka tried to look at his injured hand. He wouldn't allow her to touch him and eventually Mrs. Hikari gave up in favor of catching him off guard later.

Meijin had been quiet up until now playing through different scenarios when he came up with an idea. "I do believe we can use this to our advantage.", he said smugly.

All eyes turned to him and Kifune asked, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, but I need to make a few calls first. I'll be back shortly.", he replied as he picked up the keys to Enzan's car and walked out the door.

Enzan took several minutes before he realized the crazed programmer just left with his ride. "MEIJIN GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE KEYS!", the teen shouted. Alas his words fell on deaf ears as the scientist drove off into the night. When they returned to the main room they found that Laika had slipped away during Meijin's escape.

* * *

From Beyondard Greiga and Falzer had been watching things unfold in the human world. Both began preparing their armies as the time for battle drew near. The two huge Beast navis would undoubtedly fight each other, but their primary target had finally shown itself. 

Authors Note: I update faster if I get more reviews. So please drop me a line.


	10. Countdown To Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 10

"This is absolutely perfect. I've got all the proof I need to expose 'the truth' and now this city's heroes are my chance at redemption.", Eugene said pleased with the earlier broadcast. He knew the real truth was he wasn't interested in redemption, but rather being the journalist with the most sensational story of the century. _"Who would've thought I find what I wanted and more in those two little brats?"_, he thought to himself as he walked out of the DNN building.

When the smug prick reached his car he felt a strong slap to the back of his head. Turning around he came face-to-face with the one person he'd hoped never to see again, "Hello...Jenrya. It's been a long tim-..."

Jenrya watched as the little fool curled over in pain and tried to recover from a particularly nasty punch to the stomach. "You heartless bastard. Do you even care how many lives your story may have destroyed!"

Smiling as he lifted to his head, "I didn't my formed Newspaper Editor cared? What would you have suggested then...a cover up perhaps." He managed to get to his feet and leaned back against his car before he continued, "Oh that's right! Your all for stories as long as the heroes remain heroes and the 'innocent' are spared. Well let's get one thing straight...THERE ARE NO INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD! THERE'S ONLY 'THE USED' AND 'THE USERS'."

Jenrya shook her head and the used...**'THE LOOK' **(Yes folks it's the look that does what most countries can't do...Make the Marines turn and run away), "YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG! THIS IS THE REASON WHY I FIRED YOUR SORRY HIDE AND SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT YOU TO COMPETITORS! YOU DON'T CARE WHO YOU HAVE TO HURT AS LONG AS YOU GET YOUR STORY...IT'S ALL ABOUT MONEY AND FAME WITH YOU!" She was absolutely infuriated by that man and was coming very close socking him again..._"Oh, what the hell."_, she thought just before unleashing an extremely combo attack on the object of her frustration.

Eugene now had a black eye, nose bleed, three lost teeth, and several cracked ribs, "Hah! You always were the bleeding heart type. I'm surprised you got to be the Editor of any paper let alone the New York Times. You didn't deserve that kind of attention and power...I DID!", the battered man shouted at his former boss. He became uneasy as he watched the Editor start laughing at him despite his bold declaration.

She continued to laugh for a good ten to twenty minutes before she managed to speak again. "You always did have a huge ego...too bad you could never deliver on anything, but you should know I'm no longer the editor of the New York Times..."

He was confused as to why she'd laughed if she lost her job, but he quickly brushed it aside and tried to hurt her for firing him. "Serves you right. I always did deliver, but you wouldn't allow me to do things my way because '_People could get hurt_'.", he mocked before turning around and opening his car door.

A hand shot out from behind him and forced the door shut. "I wasn't fired...I left and came here where...I took over...DNN. In other words you aired that unapproved story on my channel without my ok."

He knew exactly what the woman was about to do and he knew there was nothing in his power that could stop her. Eugene felt ill and could see the pleased expression on his former employers face.

"Yes Hughes. I'm going to clean up this mess and make sure this disaster of yours doesn't get anyone else killed", she said as she turned to walk away. Just as she reached her bright red Mustang she looked back at him and said, "And I don't ever want to see you on DNN property again...or I'll have you arrested for trespassing." She finished sounding like she was having an everyday conversation with one's best friend.

Eugene punched the top of his rundown old car as he watched her drive out of the parking structure. He knew he didn't have long before she shut him down, but right now he had to worry about the getting out of there before security removed him. He felt a shiver travel down his spine and throughout his entire body for several minutes before it lessened to an extent that he could drive safely. "What was that feeling?", he asked entering his vehicle and then driving off.

* * *

Across the street on the top of a nearby building a fine tuned sniper rifle was aimed directly at the heart of one Eugene Hughes. The sniper waited patiently for the man to look at him as people often do. Kinda of a sixth sense people have just before death comes for them.

"Damn you woman move!", the gunman snarled as a young woman he recognized as the current owner of the DNN Channel and all affiliates. Using the scope the sniper made out almost every word that was spoken and he had to admit to himself Eugene was definitely making a lot of enemies as well as getting exactly what he deserved. _"Now if only he'll look right up here. I want to see the right into his eyes as he meets his maker. As they say 'The eyes are truly windows into the soul'."_, he thought as monitored the verbal exchange.

He was surprised that Jenrya had actually hired someone like Eugene even if only for a little while. _"Must have been when she was still green."_, he decided as Jenrya entered her car and drove off.

"Now look at me and meet your end.", he whispered to his target while watching the journalist look around.

His finger began pulling the trigger and he was about to shoot when another voice broke in, "You know your career is over once you go through with this."

Looking towards the PET attached to his upper arm the gunman said, "After what he did to me...THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!" Before he could fire he thought about how his family would feel with him turning out to be a murderer and it took away his stone walled will to dispose of this scum. He lowered the gun as he turned his sad icy blue eyes to his navi's holographic figure.

"Thank you Sir!", said the being now projected on the would be assassin's shoulder. The navi's own red eyes glared at the person who destroyed his NetOp's life. _"You will pay, but I won't allow him to dirty his own soul removing you from this world."_, he thought before the two packed up the rifle.

The NetOp cast one more glare at the retreating vehicle and sighed, "Thank you for helping keep my head. I still think I would've been doing to the world a favor, but first we have to help our friends."

"That's right. We have to saving them and I think Jenrya can help us there...", the navi stated as he began formulating a plan of attack. He knew he must keep his NetOp away from Eugene for his own plans for the reporter to happen, "Your Uncle will be proud of you...Laika."

Laika had dismantled the gun and had it's parts stored back in a duffel bag as he walked to the door back into the building. "I don't know if I can agree with you on that Searchman, but I'd like to think he would be if he knew.", the teen whispered to his navi.

* * *

At the safe house Commissioner Kifune and the others were waiting patiently for Meijin to return. "How long is he going to be gone?", grumbled the youngest hybrid.

Understanding why his brother was feeling so anxious Saito laid a hand on Netto's shoulder and said, "Give him time little bro. He's got to work out any kinks in whatever crazed scheme he's got going to get us out of this."

The younger boy smiled and laid his head on the arm of the couch. About that time Meijin burst through the door with a smile on his face, "Well everyone this predicament will be over very soon."

Yuuichiro and Haruka nearly knocked him over as they asked what he'd done. The twins gathered around him along with Meiru and the now awake Trill, "Where's Laika and Enzan?", he asked after reviewing all those present.

Dr. Hikari grinned and said, "Enzan ran off chasing after you and Laika disappeared sometime in between." He then pulled his boys to himself and his wife as he awaited his friend's news.

"Well your looking spiffy as always Manabe.", he joked as she had just woke up and had her hair sticking up in the back.

Glaring at the programmer she retorted, "I'm tired, my nerves are shot, and my back is killing...If you value your life you'll leave me alone." Manabe looked around the room to see everyone refusing to meet her gaze and the twins struggling to not laugh.

Haruka grabbed Meijin's shoulder and demanded, "News! Now!"

"Well for starters the current owner of DNN is going to revoke the story.", he said as he picked up a cup of coffee. "It seems as though she's had dealings with Eugene in the past, though she wouldn't tell me what, and after I explained to her that I need her she agreed that the best thing for the world right now is to have it's heroes back."

"So she's going to help us. That's good, but why? Wouldn't she want this story for herself?", came a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw Laika and Enzan standing just inside the door.

"No Laika. She doesn't want the story because it would hurt too many people. I believe her own words went something like _'I won't allow a story to be aired that has no regard for the innocent lives it could destroy. Netto and Saito have saved this world many times over and now it's our turn to return the favor.'"_, Meijin said Sharo's NetSavior. He looked both boys over and could see that they had apparently been in a fight, _"Probably caught by one of those mobs or something."_, he thought as he continued, "She's not our enemy Laika. Jenrya is a well respected businesswoman that has always followed the morally correct path despite the hardships this created for her."

The blue-haired teen accepted this, but was still a little skeptical. "So what exactly does she have in mind for the Hikaris?", he asked.

Meijin turned his attention back to Yuuichiro and answered, "She's going to need your family to come in and help clean up the mess. By now Eugene's found that all his evidence was 'lost' from his vehicle and hotel room. Everything he had at DNN Jenrya has confiscated and she's going to talk with one of her friends." He knew they'd guessed that he was the one that had 'borrowed' all of Eugene's proof and he had to admit he enjoyed the rush of pulling something like this. "She's going to have an expert announce that the documents and pictures have all been tampered with by Mr. Hughes. To add to that she wants to publicly apologize to you and your family, Yuuichiro, for all the problems this story has generated."

Dr. Hikari could feel an intense weight leave him and he pulled his entire family into a loving embrace, "It's going to be alright. It's over." Though he knew that someone like Hughes would not take this lying down and he would no doubt try to expose them again, but he would be prepared for that.

Commissioner Kifune spoke next, "I have to agree with you Dr. Hikari. The world just isn't' ready for the truth of Saito and Netto's existence, but maybe someday they will be ready."

Enzan approached the twins and said, "It's a good thing you didn't assume your navi forms. If you had Hughes would've won this battle, but just because he lost this one doesn't mean you two can get careless. If anything the both of you are going to have to watch your steps extremely close so that this doesn't happen again." He was pleased to see neither teen give any sign of arguing before turning attention to 'Shades', "Now about stealing my car..."

* * *

In Beyondard Falzer was preparing to enter the human world once again. "That boy must die for our future to be secure. Go forth Shademan and destroy him. Let nothing in your way.", the large red bird spoke to the resurrected vampire navi.

"Oh course master. I owe him plenty of pain for my humiliating defeat. I won't fail you.", Shademan replied before vanishing.

A projection of Iris appeared before Falzer and she said, "I won't allow you to harm him or any of the others."

The bird laughed at her and snarled, "As though you could stop me. Have you forgotten my power little girl? Do you real need to be taught that lesson again?" He felt pleased as he watched the green eyed girl cringe at that memory before she faded away. _"She's up to something. I have to watch my steps carefully or 'it' might come to pass...NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_, he thought.

* * *

Back in the human world Iris stood outside the safe house where the NetSaviors were hiding the Hikari family. _"You must be strong. I only hope that destiny will not destroy them."_, she prayed before walking away. "The race to save both worlds continues as the clock is ticking." she said to herself as she was consumed by the shadows of the night.


	11. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

Chapter 11

The next morning came and the occupants of the safe house poured into the living room to watch the morning news.

_-News-_

_"Good Morning DenTech City! It's your favorite News Reporter Midorikawa Kero and boy do I have a story for you this morning."_

_"The latest on the Hikari family search has thus far turned up nothing as the family has gone into hiding for protection."_

_"Which is a good thing mind you. As it turns out the story broadcast yesterday was based on one man's delusions. That's right Eugene Hughes as it turns out is a crackpot reporter from the old days."_

_"It's been several years ago today, but Mr. Hughes is the reporter who bares the greatest sin one can commit in this line of work. His publishings during and after the DarkLand Mafia investigation lead to the deaths of the informants that helped bring down the famed 'Black Talon' syndicate after over 130 years of terror to the DarkLand community."_

_"As a result of his heinous actions Hughes was booted out of Journalism in his own country and many others throughout the World. In a desperate act to reclaim his 'days of glory' Mr. Hughes fabricated evidence alleging the Hikari family had committed such an unethical act."_

_"Brought to our attention by a Meijin Eguchi and the manager of DNN Jenrya late last night we at DNN would like to offer our sincere apology to the Hikari family where ever you are."_

_"The scandal fabricated by a deprave man has finally been brought to an end only after extensive damage was done to the implicated family's reputation and their property."_

_"Here you can see the barely standing home of the Hikari family after only day of chaos."_

_Scenes of the family residence. Bullet holes can be seen on the outside walls and all the windows have been broken out. Written on the structure are things such as: 'May God have mercy on your wicked soul', 'Destroy the abominations against God', and 'You will pay for your sins'. The trashcan is still burning next to a completely destroyed car and the remains of a mailbox._

_"The damage caused in Yesterdays acts may even have destroyed the trust of the NetSavior Netto Hikari, who has saved our world many times with the help of his Ultra power navi Rockman. Officials with the NetSaviors are refusing to comment at this time on the current relationship between the shattered family and the public which it has served for many generations."_

_"At this time Eugene Hughes is facing federal charges pending a full scale investigation by Net Police. His current whereabouts are unknown, so if you have any information please call us here at the station. The number is 1-800-DNNNEWS. I say again 1-800-DNNNEWS."_

_"This is Midorikawa Kero, DNN news."_

_-End News-_

The twins were staring at the TV in shock after having witnessed the destruction of their home. Haruka pulled her sons to her own body trying to offer them whatever comfort she could. Enzan and Laika were both clenching and unclenching their fists while Meiru wanted to take away Netto's pain, but found herself drawing a blank on how to make that happen.

Meijin's reaction was concealed behind his shades, but on the inside his blood was boiling thinking about how easily the people of DenTech city had turned their backs on the Hikaris after everything the family, especially the youngest two, had done for the world. As Kero had said Netto and Saito had saved the entire world many times more than people five times their age. _"They are true heroes and this is the thanks people give them. I wouldn't blame them if they never forgave the people of this city."_

Trill didn't really understand what was going on around him, but he knew that his 'brothers' were suffering the most because of whatever it was. Attempting to alleviate some of the pain the yellow navi walked over to the twins and tugged on Saito's pants leg.

The green eyed teen looked down and heard, "You two will always have me your sides." Netto who had also heard the statement bent down and picked Trill up returning to the embrace.

Yuuichiro was angry, frightened, and hurt that so many people would do such things to his family. _"Even if Eugene's story has been covered up...the damage has already been done."_, the old man thought as he turned to look out the window. "What do we now?", he muttered gazing into the black rain clouds.

Enzan moved in next to the old man and offered, "Your family are welcome to stay at my mansion." Yuuichiro tried to interrupt, but was cutoff by the young Vice-President, "And I won't take no for an answer. Your family has always taken care of the rest of the world...Now it's our turn to help you."

Dr. Hikari was impressed with the teen's quick words, "Spoken like a true businessman. I never really had another option, did I?"

The NetSavior shook his head and walked out the door after Laika.

"Well now that that's settled...", the Commissioner began.

_'We're going to be living with Enzan?...'_

_"It won't be that bad Netto. He's our friend and I'm sure his staff will keep any secrets they discover. That's not the type person to hire untrustworthy people."_

_'I know, but still...Enzan?'_

_"We know. We know...you'd rather be with Meiru."_

_'What! I never said that...'_

_"No...but you were thinking it. And that. Does Papa need to have 'The Talk' with you?"_

_'All I thought about was a simple kiss...'_

_"A kiss involving the tongue maybe..."_

At this point if looks could kill Saito would be six feet under. "I'll get you for that Saito.", he vowed loud enough for his sibling to hear.

* * *

Outside the safe house Enzan was standing in front of Laika who was leaning against the house. "I'm waiting on an explanation, Laika.", he barked.

The green haired youth's mouth trembled as he began his story, "Do you remember what Dr. Hikari said about Eugene's past?" He watched the other boy give a nod before continuing, "...My parents were among those...killed by his report."

Suddenly the other NetSavior's hatred of reporters became crystal clear. "What about the gun?", he asked.

Giving a sour look he answered, "I was going to shoot the bastard", he watched Enzan's eyes widen and said, "But Searchman talked me out of it before I could pull the trigger. I was leaving when you caught me and attacked me."

Indeed the Vice-President did remember how he reacted knowing the soldier had been in possession of a sniper rifle. He was certain that the taller boy was going to kill the reporter in cold blood, which is why he followed in the first place. "I'm sorry, but I'm also glad that you didn't go through with it. You truly would have lost everything to that scum then."

He began shedding tears and said with a strong voice, "I was with my uncle when it happened. These thugs broke into my home and...they gunned down my father." By this time his voice was getting shaky, "My mother didn't get off so easily...According to the medical examiner...-takes a deep breath- she was raped before being shot point blank range in the head." Laika wiped the tears from his face and said, "None of the neighbors heard anything. They must've used silencers on the guns and other than the DNA evidence nothing useful was ever recovered."

Enzan didn't know what to say after hearing the story. Put in that position he was certain he would've caved and shot the reporter many, many times.

"I spent my life following leads. Hoping to find something, anything that pointed to the killers. This NEVERWOULD'VE HAPPENED IF EUGENE HADN'T BEEN ALLOWED TO PUBLISH THAT STORY!", he shouted not caring if the people inside heard him or not.

The two professionals stayed outside talking for nearly an hour longer before coming back inside to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Shademan had taken the body of a Copyroid sent to him by Falzer. "Now Rockman. You will face me and know my humiliation for what you did to me.", the vampire vowed as he flew deeper into the city.

* * *

Mariko and Dekao had watched the news from Yaito's mansion. In the mob scene yesterday the small group had received many bruises and cuts. Dekao was a injured worse as he'd broken his arm fighting the crowd to buy the twins time to escape.

The young blonde mumbled, "I hope that everyone's ok."

Dekao being in higher spirits said, "Of course it'll be ok. The story has been pulled and they even apologized. What could possibly be wrong?"

Yaito reached over to the fat boy and slapped him hard. "It's not that simple yo simpleton."

Ms. Mariko nodded, "She's right. There will still be suspicions and rumors floating out there. Some of the damage can't be so easily fixed."

"Like their home you mean?", the boy asked.

Shaking her head the teacher explained, "Yuuichiro's reputation has been tarnished by the statements alone and the emotional backlash will be there for a long time to come. Some scars never fade away..."

Finally understanding what his teacher meant the teen's spirit was crushed by the revelation. _"Why do good things happen to good people like the Hikaris? I just don't understand why so many people could so quickly turn on their heroes. Why?"_


	12. Which Path To Choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 12**

Enzan arranged for the Hikari family to be safely and discreetly transported to his home around 3AM in the morning in order to avoid anyone learning of their location. Once inside the mansion the NetSavior informed the Hikari's of where they could go and urged them to stay inside regardless of what happened.

The twins reluctantly agreed while their parents showed no hesitation. Trill and Saito explored the huge home while Netto allowed his enhanced sense of smell to lead him to the kitchen. _"Darn now how did that happen? Guess when my brain isn't working my stomach is."_, the young hybrid thought.

After the guests had been given time to settle in they began discussing what their next move would be. Yuuichiro had every intention of allowing his sons freedom to chose what they intended to do after the vicious attack directed at them by their so called 'friends.'

_'I can't believe they would turn on us like that. Did you see what they did to our home?'_

_"Yeah Netto. I saw it and I feel the same way you do. Remember we can always sense each others feelings."_

_'I know...and to be perfectly honest...'_

_"Yeah..."_

_'...I want to resign from the NetSaviors.'_

_"I understand and I agree with you. As a NetSavior without a navi you'd attract way too much attention and according to Papa I can't change back into my original blue armor, so that option is out."_

_'...Ahhh. It's not just that Saito. We've protected everyone on earth some many times and then when they find one flaw in our family they attack us like rabid dogs. How could I continue to fight for them after this?'_

_"Do you really think what Papa did to me was the result of a flaw?"_

_'NO! That's not the way I meant it. It's because of that "flaw"...that I still have you with me. I wouldn't trade that for the world.'_

_"I get it Netto...and thanks. Hmmm...So you would've done the same thing as Papa if you have been old and smart enough to pull it off?"_

_'Uh...Saito stop reading my mind like that.'_

_"Make me..."_

As soon as the challenge had been made both teens reverted back to their hybrid forms and entered Enzan's digital training ground that he had built for Blues. Yuuichiro and Haruka sat side by side with Trill in Mrs. Hikari's lap and watched the boys blow off some steam.

Enzan and Blues entered shortly after the fight began. The red navi said, "Sir while Netto does certainly possess more strength than Saito, he doesn't have enough speed to catch him. To add that the older twin also has the advantage of flight."

"Too bad Meiru isn't here for you to try to impress her...", Saito shouted as he dodged another attack. Netto hearing his brother's remark shot a stream of fire out of his mouth and just barely missed the bird hybrid. "Woah! You almost got me there."

"Just hold still for a second and I'll turn you into K.F.C. (Kentucky Fried Chicken)", the dog hybrid shouted back.

Saito was playing on his brother's temper and knew that his sibling was too dense to catch onto to what he was doing. Giving a few more was placed comments on Netto's relationship with Meiru the younger twin found himself pinned to the ground, "What? That's not fair."

The Falzer beast stood triumphant over his brother's defeated form and said, "That's what you get for not keeping your cool in a fight. You'll never change."

Both hybrids reverted back to their human appearance and logged out into the human world once more where they found their audience waiting for them minus Enzan. Netto being curious couldn't help but ask, "Where did Enzan go?"

Yuuichiro congratulated both of his boys for their skills and informed them, "He went to talk with Commissioner Kifune. He said that he would be back in a few hours."

The teen accepted this and decided that now was the best time to tell their parents about their decision regarding their status as NetSaviors. The Elder twin was the better speaker so he told them the he and Netto wished to leave the NetSaviors. It hurt both of them that the people they once protected would betray them like this.

Yuuichiro and Haruka understood why the boys felt the way they did, but their father cautioned, "I know they hurt the both of you, but you shouldn't punish the whole world because of the mistakes of a few people."

Netto was angered that his father was defending those people, "It wasn't a few people, it was an entire mob of people probably making up most of the city try to kill us. Or did you forget?" He knew that his voice was filled with his anger and venom, but right now he really didn't care.

Saito placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down and once the younger twin had he said, "We just can't be the protectors right now. How would we explain the situation or manipulate the facts so that people didn't come after us again...We can't."

Haruka voiced her concerns about them giving up protecting people and told them that she couldn't agree with them turning their backs on good people. She said, "They are all good people Saito, Netto. They just don't understand the two of you or to what lengths our family would go to for each other, but maybe someday they will."

Eventually the twins won the argument and used a secure line to inform Kifune that the were quiting, effective immediately. The graying man felt completely helpless to stem the damage and now he had lost two of his best agents. Not in a position to do anything to get them to change their minds and to be quite honest he couldn't blame them he accepted their resignation before the call ended.

* * *

Over the remains of the Hikari household Shademan looked down at the wreckage with a look of surprise and anger. Obviously he wasn't angry that Rockman might be gone, so much as he was pissed that someone may have taken his kill. "The NetSaviors should know where the little brat and his navi are hiding. I think it's time we got reacquainted.", he said as he flew towards the NetSavior HQ.

Within minutes the vampire navi was hovering directly over his enemy's stronghold. Not giving them any time to muster a defense he charged head first directly into the building.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ZOANOROID ATTACK IN PROGRESS! ALL NETSAVIORS ASSUME YOUR POSITIONS!", blared over the intercom. _"Foolish humans. Do you really think you have the slightest chance against me?"_

Enzan and Laika were the first to reach Shademan, but by the time they had he was already two levels away from the Commissioner's office. "Let's go!", Enzan shouted as he and Laika charged the Zoanoroid.

_"Now what are they up to?"_, he wondered as he was fully aware that they must know that humans couldn't stand up to a navi without Crossfusion. He received his answer when Laika dove behind him carrying a strange device the vampire navi had never seen before. Enzan pulled down a fire extinguisher and emptied the contents into the face of the dark navi giving Laika the opportunity he needed to use the device.

Shademan felt something attach itself to his back and turned to see Laika press a button. The device discharged a huge sure of energy into the Copyroid body and was on the verge of overloading the system when the navi yanked the cables off and threw them back at the NetSavior.

The Sharo native was completely caught off guard by the retaliation and was hit with a huge jolt that knocked him out cold. The Vice-President of IPC watched the evil being turn his attention back to him and immediately saw the bloodshot eyes. _"Oh crap!"_, he thought before he took off running in the opposite direction. Glancing back he saw Shademan in hot pursuit and knew that Laika would be safe as long as he didn't let the Zoanoroid catch him.

Quickly heading down the stairs rather than risk the elevator Enzan put some distance between himself and the blood thirsty navi. He went down three levels before ducking into an open office and hiding under the desk, _"I hate running away from my enemies. Meijin you had get that Dimensional Area up and soon or you'll regret it when/if I see you again."_

His thoughts were redirected to the sound of doors literally being blasted open. Enzan knew that the navi would probably be tearing every office apart until he found the human that had sprayed him in the eyes with those chemicals. _"I would have to piss him off that badly wouldn't I?"_, he thought just before he heard an explosion directly behind him.

Shademan entered the room and looked around. The twisted being could smell the fear emanating from this room and knew that the boy was there. With one hand he picked up the desk and threw it through the wall behind Enzan. He gave the NetSavior a malicious smirk before he reached towards the scared teen, but luck was on Enzan's side as a Dimensional Area formed over the building. The boy looked at the annoyed Shademan and smirked before inserting his Synchro-chip, "Synchro-chip in! Download!"

The navi watched as the light died down and in the human's place was R Blues, "Now the odds are even." R Blues summoned his sword and dashed towards Shademan. He managed to knick the vampire, but couldn't get any closer than that despite being in close quarters with him.

The two warriors continued to trade blows until R Blues damaged Shademan's arm. The enraged navi then released a huge buildup of energy and blew the office apart sending a now unconscious R Blues onto the roof of an adjacent building. _"You got lucky this time, now back to business."_

The homicidal vampire turned back to his goal and reached the top office shortly thereafter. Still in his office the Commissioner watched in terror as the evil navi broke through the door. "Where is Rockman?", he demanded.

Kifune decided that the best thing he could do was spin the truth, "Rockman and his NetOp Netto have resigned from this agency. Perhaps you missed the news about how a hoax nearly got them killed by the people they've always protected. And maybe you missed the destruction of their home and Yuuichiro's office as a result of that hoax."

Shademan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time he could tell that the human before him was telling the truth. _"So that's what happened. I'm sure that Falzer will be pleased to know this."_ Assuming the Commissioner didn't know the location of his prey he blew up the office just like the previous one sending Kifune plummeting towards the ground.

Before he could hit the ground he felt a tug on the back of his jacket. Turning around he found R Searchman using his thrusters to keep both of them from hitting the ground. The teen grunted as he struggled to slow their decent, "Sir, I respectfully request that you go on a diet if we survive this." Kifune didn't get to respond before they landed in a tree and tumbled down to the bottom.

The Commissioner broke his right arm while Laika only suffered some minor bruises and cuts thanks to Searchman. "Anytime Sir.", said navi stated as relief washed over them. Laika looked up and watched as Shademan forced the Dimensional Area to collapse and flew off into the city to search for his prey. "Sir, what was he after?"

The old man nursed his broken arm as best he could and said, "He's looking for Rockman. You have to warn them now before that maniac hurts anymore innocent people."

Being a trained soldier Laika fastened his PET back onto his armband and ran off to find some means to contact the Hikari family. Unbeknownst to the victims of Shademan's attack another navi sent by Greiga had watched and heard everything, "Master Greiga can use this to his advantage." The Zoanoroid created a tear and returned to Beyondard to report what he'd learned.

* * *

Iris was on her way to Enzan's mansion after she'd learned of the relocation. The NetSaviors had no chance to conceal information from her for more than one reason. _"They'll learn the truth about me soon enough. No sense worrying about it."_ Turning her green eyes back to the streets she said, "I can only pray that 'The Guardians" are ready for this. They must be or all is lost."


	13. Greiga's Move

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 13**

In Beyondard one of Greiga's servants was requesting an audience with his master. "Enter.", the dog Beast growled.

"Thank you, master.", the navi said as he moved into the light.

"What have learned Shadowman?", asked the Beast as he rose to his full height.

Shadowman being a ninja wasn't as intimidated as other navis would be, but he still felt fear starring into those growing red eyes. He knew that he should convey his report quickly and get out of there despite it being something his master could use. "It seems as though the Hikari family has come under siege by the people they protected. Some kind of news broadcast turned their people against them and nearly got them killed."

The giant dog cast his head to the side and said, "I see. What were the repercussions?" Despite the civil war that Beyondard was submersed in Greiga valued loyalty far above anything else and felt sympathy for the Hikari family. To be more accurate he genuinely felt concern for the wellbeing of the twins despite the fact that they had become enemies as a result of the incursion into the human world.

"Master...the twins have abandoned the humans of that world.", hearing his leader growl menacingly he continued, "It gets better...the broadcast was apparently nothing more than a hoax."

As soon as Shadowman spoke those words Greiga released a mighty roar that was heard throughout his entire stronghold alerting everyone to the Beast's anger over this situation. "Your telling me that such a noble family was nearly destroyed because of a lie? Am I hearing this correctly?", he growled in a low tone.

Shadowman was certain that he was about to be deleted if he didn't give the correct answer. "Yes master. I don't understand it either, but those are the facts sir."

Taking his glowing red eyes off his spy Greiga walked around in his chamber for a bit processing the information he'd just been handed. It was several minutes later when the Beast turned his gaze back to the ninja, "I have a task for you Shadowman..."

* * *

Back in DenTech city Shademan was searching for the blue runt that had caused him so much trouble when he was leader of the Darkloids. _"Now thanks to you I've lost everything I once held and am now slave to Falzer. No matter, as long as I get to delete you then I'm content."_

The vampire navi had been flying around the city for the past two hours hoping to find some sign of the former NetSavior's whereabouts, but he came up empty handed. He was really get fed up with this and he had never been one with much in the area of patience. _"Time for a more...aggressive approach."_, he thought just before unleashing a barrage on the innocent people below him.

Surveying the damage that short attack had inflicted the vampire congratulated himself, "That is sure to force the little blue pest to come running." Just to be certain that Rockman came Shademan continued flying around the city attacking everyone he saw.

Shademan blew up buildings, tossed vehicles around, and even went so far as to walk up to a terrified little boy no more than two years old and stole the sucker his mother had been letting him to suck on. "It'll rot your little teeth out.", he sneered before swallowing the candy, stick and all, in just one bite. The mother took her baby and ran as fast as she could now that she'd overcome her shock at having seen the evil navi appear in a swirl bats just moments ago. "Yes. That's right, run you filthy human.", he said watching the woman trip several times in her clumsy escape.

Continuing on his path of destruction the purple navi turned his attention to the residential district of the city. Knowing how much Rockman loved family this would certainly be a good place to strike, but before he could reach it several trucks surrounded him. He immediately recognized the trucks and knew what the humans were going to try to do. _"Haven't we played this game before..."_, he thought watching as the trucks powered up the generators on board and created a dimensional area.

Expecting to see Rockman and his annoying NetOp the vampire was disappointed when two different NetSaviors appeared. Ms. Yuriko with Needleman and Miyabi with his Shadowman stood outside the dimensional area and charged at it using a stolen vehicle.

_"I maybe work with the NetSaviors, but old habits die hard."_, Ms. Yuriko thought as she jammed an umbrella between the seat and gas pedal giving her and her ally the needed speed to break through the barrier. Seconds before reaching the wall she and Miyabi used their Synchro chips to crossfuse with their navi's.

CF Shadowman looked back at the car and muttered, "I hope they were insured." He then looked back to see their enemy raise an eyebrow as if to say 'do the Net Police really think this...this duo has a chance against me?' The ninja was furious that the Zoanaroid doubted his skill and he had quickly decided that the navi must pay for that insult to his pride.

Shademan remembered Yuriko from her days working for Dr. Regal and Nebula. That also gave him one particularly nasty weapon to use against his former ally, "So tell me Ms. Yuriko has your dear little sister forgiven you yet? Or is she afraid of you and what Duo made you?"

CF Needleman charged at the smirking navi summoning a cybersword just before she reached him, "Don't try to play head games with me Shademan. I know my sister forgave me for my past and you can't make me doubt her sincerity."

The navi laughed at Yuriko as he easily caught her sword with his bare hands, "Please...is this the best you have to offer?" In retaliation he blasted CF Needleman point blank range with a sonic wave sending her into a nearby truck.

CF Shadowman lept in at this time to exact his revenge for the insult to his skills. Unleashing a barrage of shuriken Shademan was caught off guard and minorly injured. Closing the distance between himself and the vampire Miyabi pulled out his swords, "How dare you attack unarmed civilians? Have you no honor at all?"

The Zoanaroid quirked a brow at the ninja thinking, _"Honor? Does he really think I care about such things?"_ Seeing CF Needleman getting back on her feet Shademan grabbed the ninja by the arm and threw him into his ally hard enough to force them both out of crossfusion. "All out of options now aren't we. Goodbye humans.", he said raising his arm to deliver a final strike to the barely conscious warriors. Before the blow could be delivered the purple navi felt something plow right into him.

Yuriko managed to stay conscious just long enough to see a red blur smash into her would be executioner. _"Who is that I wonder?"_

Miybai and Shadowman got to see their savior who was none other than Falzer style Rockman. When Rock looked over to his friends Miybai nodded his thanks and watched the fight between the two powerful navis begin.

"Why did you do this Shademan?", the bird navi demanded.

The other navi replied casually, "I wanted to draw you out of hiding." Fixing Rockman's new form with a glare he continued, "And what better way than to use these people as target practice. You should even be thanking me after they turned on you."

Before the Zoanaroid could blink the Falzer beast shot at him again just barely missing him in the process. Once Rock had reached a position hovering over the ground again he shouted angrily, "No matter what they did it still doesn't justify your actions! Even if it did, which it doesn't, it wouldn't be your concern. I'm not a monster like you or Falzer!"

Rockman's response caused the evil navi to almost fall over laughing. The Beast navi was confuse as to why his enemy was laughing, but that ended when Shademan managed to suppress his amusement. "Your not a monster, huh? Tell me Rockman have you looked in the mirror lately?" Seeing the former blue navi tense up he continued, "Perhaps your in denial...Yes that sounds about right."

The Falzer Beast barked, "I'm not in denial. I know that my body has changed, but that doesn't make me a monster." Summoning a red long sword he said, "Becoming a monster would mean giving in to the powerful new instincts I was given or sharpening my talons on those that betrayed my family. I will do neither, but I will become stronger from this experience and every future battle I face."

"Do you really think that it is that simple?", he questioned finding it difficult to believe that the red navi didn't know what was happening. Glancing around he noticed that 'the other one' wasn't with Rockman, "I'm curious where is that NetOp of yours?"

The red hybrid allowed a grin to cross his face resembling Netto's cocky smirk as Shademan received his answer. The Greiga Beast dashed out of a nearby tree where he'd been watching the fight thus far and struck at the Zoanaroid. "Don't you ever call my brother a monster!", Netto growled in a low and dangerous tone just as his claws tore into Shademan's armor.

Rock landed next to his brother and greeted him with a smirk, "I believe you were asking...something about my NetOp..."

_'Now who's full of himself.'_

_"I picked it up from you little brother."_

_'You chose a bad trait to pick up on.'_

_"I doubt that. Besides you don't really think that either, your just saying that to pick at me."_

_'So? Let's finish him.'_

_"No. Let me, after what he said I just...really need this."_

_'...be my guest.'_

Netto then jumped back into a tree and leaned against it while Rockman resumed his fight with the Zoanaroid. Swinging his long sword Rock missed the purple navi by a mere inch. Determined not to let his enemy get away the Beast hybrid flew up into the air and started picking up speed.

The Greiga beast saw this and knew what was about to happen. _"Oh crap. He wouldn't."_ Feeling his brother's emotions across the 'link' told him otherwise. Wasting no time Netto leaped from the tree and grabbed Miyabi and Yuriko before diving into a nearby ditch. Moments later just as expected Rockman flew right by Shademan producing a powerful sonic boom uprooting several trees and leaving an impression in the ground.

The Zoanariod was damaged badly by the unexpected attack and he opened a tear to Beyondard, "This isn't over you little brat!" To his surprise the bird navi wasn't where he'd thought he was. Looking up Shademan saw Rockman pass by his tear and extend his sword. The next few moments played by in slow motion for the former Darkloid as the Falzer Beast sliced him in half at inhuman speed. "..H...How?", he managed before the Copyroid body he was in exploded.

Miybai watched as the dimensional area collapsed and he looked up at Netto. He heard the kid say, "I apologize in advance." The ninja didn't have time to ponder before the hybrid punched him in the stomach forcing him to lose consciousness like Yuriko.

* * *

Two hours later when Ms. Yuriko woke up she asked what had happened. Enzan informed her, "Officially you and Miyabi defeated Shademan. And if anyone asks stick to that story no matter what." When she asked what really happened the Vice-President refused to give her a straight answer, but he did say that Rockman and Netto had saved their lives.

Of course when the ninja came to he demanded..."to speak" with Netto privately. Laika knew that was a very bad idea, but he did tell him that what the kid had done was necessary to protect his family. Knowing that family meant everything to the young Hikari Miyabi didn't probe further, though he was already quite certain that the hoax was actually being covered up. If one wanted proof all they had to do was see what he had seen not too long ago. _"Be careful kid. You've got a difficult road ahead of you and I don't know if we will always be able to help you."__

* * *

_

On the way back Netto and Saito had split up in order to avoid being followed back to the mansion. To further hide themselves they entered the cyber world when the dimensional area went down. Saito having the advantage of flight reached the temporary home before Netto and resulted in him being bored for half an hour.

Netto was casually jumping from roof top to roof top enjoying the freedom he felt at that moment, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Just outside the entrance to the mansion's computer system Netto felt four sharp pricks coming from his tail and two from the left leg. Feeling woozy and barely able to stand he managed to glimpse cyber darts piercing his armor to deliver their contents.

"I'm impressed. I thought for sure six darts of that would have put you out instantly, but here you are barely awake.", a voice said smugly. Netto fell to the ground and was unable to see his attacker. _"Darn I got careless. Saito help me! Please!"_, he mentally called out. The assailant moved into the hybrid's line of sight, however all Netto could make out was the color purple and some red.

Saito having heard the call rushed out of the cyber gates just in time to see a shadow entering a tear. It wasn't the figure that he was concerned with so much as the fact that the being was carrying his brother. Flapping his wings as fast as he could Saito tried to give chase, but he didn't make it in time as the tear sealed itself.

* * *

In the human world Iris had just arrived at Enzan's mansion and was currently in the process of slipping by the well paid guards. _"Amateurs!"_, she thought as she slipped by them with practiced ease. Before she reached the mansion itself she felt something...something very wrong just happened. Wasting not a second more the green eyed youth made her way into the building where she knew she'd find the problem.


	14. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 14**

Inside Enzan's mansion Haruka and Yuuichiro were frantically waiting for Saito to come back and tell them what was going on. They both knew the twins split up on the way back in order to throw anyone following them off, but they didn't really know why the elder twin took off without an explanation. To them Saito taking such action was a very bad omen indeed.

The two parents were walking around the terminal in Enzan's home office that their oldest son had used to enter the cyber world. "It's going to be alright, right? Nothings happened to my babies right?", Haruka grilled her husband hoping that she was just overreacting to a minor problem.

Nearby Iris listened into the Hikari's and knew that she should look into the matter. _"I guess it's going to be revealed sooner than I expected...can't be helped."_ The green-eyed young girl then started searching for a terminal away from the panicking parents so that she wouldn't be distracted by them.

* * *

In the cyber world the Falzer beast was staring at the place where he'd last seen his baby brother disappear. _"No...No! This can't be happening! You can't just take him away from me again! Not when we've come so far just to...be together again!"_ The hybrid felt defeated as the tears continued to pour. He was so distracted by his grief that he didn't even notice a mostly yellow navi walk up next to him.

"Rockman?", the navi asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew that the navi in front of her could tear her to shreds at a moments notice, but she had to find out what was happening. When the bird hybrid look in her eyes it took her by surprise that he'd reacted as he did instead of going out of control again. "Rockman I need you to tell me what happened? Can you do that for me?", she asked in a soothing tone trying to alleviate some of his pain.

Saito looked at Iris' navi and with some effort managed to tell her about how somebody had kidnapped...no navinapped his brother from right in front of him. He was so focused on Netto that he didn't even notice that she wasn't the least bit surprised by him calling Netto his brother.

The navi couldn't really say she knew what he was going through since she never had any siblings and certainly no twin, but she tried to make feel better anyway with comments like "Don't worry.", "It'll be alright.", and "We'll get him back." She led Rockman to a terminal and told him to return to the human world for now and talk to Iris.

After some resistance on his part the hybrid tore himself away from the site and returned to the human world still in Beast form. Rockman then stated looking for Iris, but what he found instead was a copyroid just down the hall from the terminal he'd come through. _"Does this belong to the Zoanaroid that took Netto?",_ he thought before he received an answer to his question.

Out of the infrared port shot a beam of light that struck the Copyroid body. The body started changing for the navi that now occupied the body and Rockman couldn't be happier, _"I'll beat this guy senseless and force him to tell me where they took my brother!"_ Rock started flexing his claws as he watched the light die down, but he was surprised with the appearance of the navi...It was...Iris. "You...Your a...a...navi?", he stuttered feeling shocked that he'd never caught that particular detail.

Iris gasped as she locked eyes with the Beast navi after she'd returned to her copyroid body. _"He wasn't supposed to see this yet!"_, she thought frustrated that she'd been caught after all her secrecy. Deciding that honesty was the best policy she began, "Yes Rockman...or should I say Saito." Iris felt better when she'd rattled the red navi by calling him by his human name, "I am a navi. I have an important mission here and I need to talk with everyone."

"Not so fast! First off how do you know my name? Secondly what mission? And finally why do you need everyone?", he basically demanded of the girl he now knew was actually the navi that had separated Trill from him before returning him to his normal state. _"Maybe after I get Netto back she can take the Beasts out of us?"_, he thought as he continued to glare her down.

Iris wasn't the least bit affected by Rockman's glare and she made sure he was aware of it by, of all things, smirking at his attitude. "Not now. Bring the other Earth Special Ops here and I'll tell you what I can. I don't want to have to repeated this over and over again.", she said in a voice that said that there was no room for argument on this one. She quirked an eyebrow when the hybrid started...growling at her. _"What does he think he is? He's a bird hybrid not a dog."_, she thought listening to the low growl.

After several minutes of trying to intimidate the Copyroid Rock gave up and did as she asked. About forty minutes later the whole team that had previous been marked with the crests of Duo appeared outside. Enzan, Laika, Yuriko, and Miyabi were partially covered in bandages after their encounters with Shademan.

The odd part was that Ms. Mariko was there fighting with her twin sister in a vain attempt to keep her bandages on. "Look I'm not wearing those. I look like a freaking mummy with those on!"

Yuuichiro cleared his throat and asked them to focus on the issues at hand as they entered the mansion. Once everybody had arrived they all noticed a kid that looked almost identical to Netto except that he had dark blue hair and emerald green eyes. They gathered in Enzan's dinning room since there was lots of space there for them to all talk. After everyone was seated Dingo couldn't contain his curiosity anymore and blurted out, "Who are you?"

The teen whom Dingo was pointing at glared at him for a second before relaxing. Then he answered as politely as he could given recent events, "I'm Saito Hikari. Now start talking Iris!" His tone told everyone he was currently under a lot of stress and that something was horribly wrong. The other team members started looking around the table for Netto before Saito said, "Don't bother. He's been kidnapped and Iris here knows something."

All attention turned to the mysterious youth and she looked at the hybrid annoyed by his antics, but she wasn't about to let him know that he was really starting to get to her. Clearing her throat she began her story, "Netto and Saito are indeed twins, but more than that they are navi-human hybrids."

Other than those that already knew the rest gasped in total surprise that the news report had actually been the truth though Yuriko kinda suspected a coverup as soon as she saw Saito.

Pride was the next to speak, "So who took Netto? And why?" She was really worried about the young NetSavior that had always been so nice to her and treated her as a human being instead of royalty all the time.

Iris smiled at the princess and answered, "It was one of the Cyber Beasts that have invaded this world. Which one I cannot say, but this goes way beyond a simple kidnapping."

"Explain what you mean by that.", Laika immediately demanded. Sharo's NetSavior didn't feel like being jerked around with puzzles and riddles right now. He just wanted answers though not as badly as Saito judging by the fact his eyes kept flashing red and reverting back to their green color.

The young girl looked around and crossed her arms thinking about how she should explain this. Finally after a minute of internal debate she began, "The reason why the Beast's went after Trill was to prevent destiny from running it's course. And now that it's started they feel that the only way to stay in control is to destroy the twins who are the primary focus of fate right now."

Before anyone could bark at her for speaking so cryptically she held up a hand and said, "To understand you must first know the history of Beyondard." Leaning back in her seat she resumed, "Thousands of years ago in Beyondard there was a terrible war between the different nations using navis. The continuous fighting wiped out entire civilizations and annihilated most of the people of our world."

"You mean your from that place?", Yuuichiro asked. _"Things are starting to make sense now."_, the scientist thought as Iris continued paying him no mind.

"In a final effort to bring an end to the ceaseless fighting that was ravaging our planet we asked a being much like Duo to give us aid. That being was Trill's ancestor and I'm afraid that he never told us his name. The Great Spirit sent to us two 'Guardians' to quell the fighting and restore order to our world.", she locked eyes with Yuuichiro and said, "Those 'Guardians' were Greiga and Falzer."

Immediately the scientist stood up knocking his chair backwards and demanded, "You mean the same beings that invaded our world!"

Everyone was thinking that if something like Duo created these two Beasts then they were going to be hard pressed to defeat such powerful foes. To add to their problems the enemy was breaking through into their world at increasing intervals.

Iris shook her head and replied, "In a way yes and no."

"What does that mean?", Meiru questioned.

The green-eyed girl took a deep breath before answering, "The Greiga and Falzer that exist today are not the same as the ones from thousands of years ago." She saw the confused expressions and elaborated further, "The original Beasts died long ago, but they left their power in statues of themselves and had them buried in two of the lost temples from that time period. Whenever our world was in peril the Beasts would grant their power and form to worthy humans or navis so that they could defend Beyondard from another cataclysm."

Closing her eyes she remembered her friends that she'd lost because of the war. Regaining her emotionless expression she continued, "The last time such a war threatened my home world the current Greiga and Falzer came to power. They both used to be noble navis with excellent fighting and leadership skills...but as fate would have it both were corrupted by their newfound power. Then began the bloody civil war that has engulfed Beyondard and has spilled into your world as well."

Miyabi looked at Trill as he sat in Mrs. Hikari's lap and asked, "If his ancestor created those Beasts then could he destroy them?"

"I'm afraid not. He's too young, but he does play another important role. Trill started a transfer between the current Greiga and Falzer and the twins." She looked at Saito and said, "The young one instinctively chose two with good hearts to wield the power of the Beasts. This is your destiny Saito...and Netto's. You and your brother are the new 'Guardians' or rather you will be once you've defeated the current ones and believe me they will stop at nothing to destroy you now that the process has begun."

Blue spoke up from inside Enzan's PET, "So that explains why Greiga and Falzer were some determined to delete Trill. Even though he's only a child he's still a threat to their positions of power."

Saito had heard enough to form a theory, "So then Greiga is the one that went after Netto?" The teen started picturing all the things that Greiga would do to his twin and he started to panic. _"I have to do something now! If I don't then Netto...Netto will...will be killed!"_ Immediately he stood up and said, "Iris please take me to Beyondard. I need to get to Netto before anything happens to him." The teen's feelings were echoed by everyone in the room especially since Netto had always saved them when they needed it.

Pulling a strange black rod shaped device from her dress Iris started pressing buttons. "Get ready everyone. It'll be ready to open the door in ten minutes, so I suggest that you gather any necessary supplies you might need now." No sooner had she spoke then the Special Ops team went to work gathering essentials from Enzan's mansion.

Saito was ready in under four minutes and spent the rest of the time watching the gage. _"I'll protect you little brother. Don't get yourself killed, just wait for me."

* * *

_

In Greiga's domain the Beast was currently looking at his 'replacement' who was currently suspended in his audience chamber by strong metal clamps attached to the ceiling. Chains lowered the boy to eye level with Greiga and the once noble navi stood waiting for the teen to regain consciousness.

"Still out hmm?", called a voice from the shadows.

Growling the great dog navi responded, "Yes Shadowman he is. I believe you overdid it with the dosage." Looking at the spot where he was certain the ninja was watching from he went on, "Perhaps next time you'll use a little less of a drug strong enough to put a whale down with ease."

Shadowman could tell that his master was rather amused with him using overkill like that. "I'll be more careful next time. Though he would been a noisy one if not drugged...not to mention the fact that he could've deleted without even noticing that he'd done it."

Greiga chuckled before saying, "He has the power, but not yet the skill to do so." Turning his dark blue head back to the boy the dog navi studied the boy's features which looked so much like his own at present. _"Perhaps you are the one I've been waiting for...If you disappoint me I'll destroy you."

* * *

_

In the outskirts of DenTech city a hooded man entered an abandoned building. Deep inside the figure approached a computer terminal surrounded by maps and pictures of the Hikari twins at the Metroline the morning after the train accident.

The figure removed the hood exposing Eugene to the cold air in the room. He walked over to the computer and punch a button. The speakers came to life broadcasting encrypted NetSavior communications which were now decrypted by a stolen program. "I'll prove that your little brats are freaks Yuuichiro Hikari! And when I do I'll finally have my revenge on you too Jenrya.", he shouted at a picture of his old boss meeting with Meijin.

The reporter looked at the pictures of currently the best NetSavior agents from around the world. As he looked through each profile one in particular stood out to him, "Ah it's been a while since I've seen your face. I wonder what you'd say if you knew the truth? I guess it really doesn't matter since the statute of limitations expired years ago." The former reporter laughed smugly before throw a profile on something that resembled a desk. _"Laika. Who would've thought she'd had a little brat. And one that's standing in my way just as you were so long ago. No matter I deal with you when the time comes."_ He then broke out in menacing laughter as he sat down.

* * *

Reviews:

**Dark5523**: The story starts after episode 12. As for what Greiga wants...well you'll just have to wait and see.


	15. My Last Chance At Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 15**

In the abandoned warehouse Eugene continued to search NetSavior channels for any sign of the twins, but so far had come up empty-handed. _"Damn them. Where are those brats hiding?"_, he thought getting frustrated at his lack of progress.

Police had started searching this district and it was now only a matter of time before they flushed him out of his hiding place. "I've got to get indisputable proof of what those abominations really are?", he said standing up and walking over a map that had been pinned to the wall. On the map were pins with red tips at the ends of them. Each pin was placed over the homes of family and friends of the Hikaris and NetSavior safe houses that Hughes had bought from a dirty NetSavior. "Now where would I stash two freaks of nature?", he muttered.

Eugene heard a chime from his computer and walked over to it. Reading the screen the former reporter found that his old boss was pulling out all the stops trying to locate him. Jenrya was going on National TV and was preparing her own statements:

_-News begins-_

_"Good afternoon. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Jenrya. A short time ago our station was caught up in a hoax perpetrated by this man (shows recent picture of Hughes) Eugene Hughes."_

_"As a result of this hoax the Hikaris lost nearly everything in the violent mobs that went after them. This act of terror lead to the resignations of Netto Hikari and his navi Rockman. Their surprising move was made just one day after the tragedy nearly claimed the lives of the Hikari family."_

_"I'm here today to ask that anyone who has information on Eugene's whereabouts call us here at the station. Furthermore I am offering a reward of $5,000 for information leading to the capture of the villain responsible for this horrible tragedy."_

_-camera zooms in-_

_"You heard right. I am offering $5,000 to anyone with information leading to the capture of this vile man. Please make the call and make a difference."_

_-News ends-_

Eugene turned the monitor off and covered his mouth. _"Oh shit!"_, he thought before he started packing his equipment. "There's no way I'm going to let you bury me like this you little witch. You can't hide the truth forever and I'll be the one to expose it!", the delusional reporter started rambling.

* * *

At Enzan's mansion the group had finally gathered everything that they could need while in Beyondard. The NetSavior Special Ops quickly gather back in the dinning room to see Iris adjusting the device. The young girl looks at them and says, "We're ready to go on this end."

Adding his own opinion to the matter Saito stands up and grumbles, "About time. Let's go. The longer we wait here the more likely that the Beast navi has killed Netto."

Enzan walked over to the hybrid and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be ok. We'll get your brother back safely, I promise.", the young businessman said boldly leaving little to no doubt that they would succeed or die trying.

"Then let's go. Dr. Hikari please keep watch her in case anything happens.", said Iris as she pressed a small red button on the side of the device. It flew out of her hand into the air and was surrounded by a golden glow. Above the glow a tear appeared which quickly grew until it started sucking everything in the room inside of it. Yuuichiro had already left the room with those that would be left behind in order to avoid being dragged in as well.

The only problem occurred when Charlie and Dingo were given peeks up Tesla's and Meiru's skirts. "Hentai!", both girls shouted clobbering the two men before being pulled into the tear themselves.

Saito being right next to Iris looked back at his friends with concern etched on his face. _"Hang on little brother. I'm coming for you"

* * *

_

In Beyondard Shadowman had left to attend his usual duties leaving Greiga alone with the young hybrid. The great dog navi had been watching for even the slightest sign the boy had awakened and so far had yet to see anything. As the Beast continued to watch his replacement he noticed the hybrid's tail move slightly. _"Hmmm...So he's playing dead is he? Well I won't have any of that."_ Greiga quickly barked for one of his servants to come fulfill his needs. Minutes later the servants brought in several huge plates of food. "That will be all.", he said quickly dismissing them.

The scent of the food reached Netto as he dangled from the ceiling. _"Mmmmmm...No! I can't give in to temptation...but it smells so good."_ True to his character the former NetSavior couldn't pass up the opportunity to devour so much food complimented with such an enticing aroma. He cracked his eye just enough for him to see the food below and he instantly regretted it as it made it that much harder to resist temptation even in the face of certain death.

Greiga had noticed the slight movement in the hybrid's eye and smiled to himself. "Well glad to see that your awake.", the great dog beast paused and then offered, "Perhaps...you are hungry?" He waited for a response, but didn't receive one. _"He knows he's been caught, so why doesn't he...fine. Have it your way."_ Reaching up to the chain that secured Netto with his powerful jaws Greiga snapped it in two with ease.

Netto was unable to do anything to prevent himself from landing face first on the floor because of the chains. "Ouch! That hurt!", he complained knowing that he'd been busted. _"No point trying to play dead now."_ Looking up he saw the enormous Beast navi staring back at him and Netto swore the giant dog had a grin on his face, but he really couldn't be sure.

Greiga laughed at the infuriated young hybrid and said, "Oh look...he's awake." He then did something the young Hikari had not been expecting...Greiga's form began to shrink until he was the same size as Netto. The only differences between their appearance was Greiga had deep blue eyes and lacked the Hikari emblem on his chest.

Netto sat up as best he could and glared at the now humanoid Beast navi smirking at him. _"I'd like to wipe the smug grin off his face!"_ True enough he'd like to attack, but was prevented by the strong chains. Netto had already tried to break free and found his bindings to be much to strong from him to break through. "Fine, so I'm awake! Now what are you going to do with me?", he growled at the Beast.

He was genuinely amused at the hybrid's defiance and it showed as he chuckled softly. Giving a look of innocence he said, "I just brought you here to meet you...and talk."

"Talk? About what? About how your going to kill me perhaps?", Netto growled back.

The current Guardian of Beyondard shot the teen a look of annoyance and replied curtly, "If I wanted to kill you, then you would already be dead. Don't assume to know my will little boy."

The NetOp was frightened by Greiga's response to his questions and decided that it was best to back off...FAST. _"Man that tone...that voice. Jeez this guy is scary and I just had to piss him off."_

Sensing the fear emanating from his prisoner Greiga took a few minutes to regain control of his temper. "I apologize for that outburst little one, but I don't like having someone make assumptions about my intentions." He knew what the boy was thinking, _"Probably something alone the lines of 'Did he actually just apologize to me? Why?'"_ Sure enough on the boy's face was a look of surprise mixed with curiosity. "Don't look into too much. I don't usually apologize to anyone for any reason."

The prisoner nodded and then asked, "Why did you apologize to me then and what did you want to talk to me about?"

Greiga offered a pleased smile and answered, "For your first question I did so out of respect for you. I have learned a lot about your past from my spies in your world and I'm impressed." Reaching the chains the Beast broke the lock holding them on and continued, "Your only a teenager and yet you've saved your entire species many times over. Most never accomplish such a thing once in their short lives let alone the number of times you have."

"So you didn't have me kidnapped to kill me then?", the teen asked cautiously not really sure he would wanted to the truth. Despite being in enemy hands he was getting the feeling that Greiga wouldn't lie to him, at least not intentionally.

"No, little one. That is not my intentions, but do not fool yourself into believing that that day is not coming.", the Beast replied. Helping the young boy up Greiga led him over to the food and offered, "Here eat. You must be hungry and this will give us a chance to talk." He noticed the teenager's hesitation and reassured, "I promise you that the food is not poisoned. You may die at my hands, but I can assure you that it won't be today."

"Why? Is this talk really that important to you?", asked Netto. He was trying desperately to figure out what was going on inside Greiga's mind, but so far he'd come up empty handed.

"It is fate young one. I've known this was my Destiny for centuries now." said the Cyber Beast sounding like he was focused on something far, far away. Snapping himself back to the conversation he asked, "Do you know why you are what you are now?"

Netto nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm like this because of an accident that occurred while I was trying to help Sai...Rockman control 'Beast Out'. We got forced into that situation when Falzer tried to kill both of us like you have in the past." Locking eyes with his Host he was surprised when Greiga raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shaking his head Greiga spoke, "No young one. It was no accident, it was fate running it's course."

"What do you mean?", asked the teenager. _"My life is becoming even more complicated by the second."_

Greiga explained to Netto everything that has happened in Beyondard. He told the boy about the great wars that had nearly annihilated the people of this world and how an unnamed entity bestowed this world with two Guardians. The dog navi then told him about the current fighting and how it had inadvertently spread beyond their own world. He then told the 'young one' about who Trill is and what he'd started. "Your becoming what you are wasn't just a result of your 'link' with Saito."

Netto's head shot up, eyes widened. "How did you...know?"

The Cyber Beast saw the look of fear and said calmly, "My spies uncovered the information not too long ago. Imagine my surprise when I discovered a human child being reborn as a navi and then developing such a strong bond with his human sibling." Little did Netto know but part of what Greiga said was actually a half-truth, _"He wouldn't believe me any way and there's no sense bring 'that' up now."_

"Oh! Well that explains it.", the hybrid said plainly. "Can I ask you something?", he asked before finally taking a bite of the food in front of him. When his host nodded he continued, "Why do you and Falzer fight each other? You told me that the two of you were close at one point, so why fight him now?"

Greiga immediately looked away hoping desperately that his replacement hadn't seen his face once his mind had registered the question. He got out of his chair and walked over to one of the nearby windows trying to regain control of his anger...and remorse. Finally he got control of himself and replied, "I...I don't even...This war between us has raged on for so long even we don't remember what started it anymore. The war has taken on a life of it's own just as it did thousands of years ago only now who's to stop the fighting when it's the 'Guardians' causing it?"

Netto considered Greiga's words carefully and thought of what he'd been told so far. The answer finally hit him bringing with it a feeling of disgust, "Me...me and Saito are...we're supposed to kill both of you." He'd quickly become attached to Greiga and truth be told he didn't think that he was really that bad. _"Just a victim of circumstances."_ He started to gag and fought to keep the vile from rising in his throat. _"Greiga's wanting the fighting to end, but neither have the will to do it, so fates decided to do it for them...using us. I have to kill him someday soon."_ He understood what the Cyber Beast had brought him for and the real purpose behind the talk.

The dog navi started rubbing Netto's back careful to avoid the two spines sticking out of the center of the boy's back. He whispered just loud enough for the young hybrid to hear, "You will do. You are my last chance at redemption."

* * *

The NetSaviors landed in Beyondard right next to the ocean. Iris quickly did a head count to verify that everyone had made it through safely, "Good everyone's here. Now the hard part begins."

Saito agreed with her while Laika and Enzan started searching for nearby settlements. The others gathered around Iris trying to find out where they were. She replied, "There's a village of fishermen not far from here. We should head there first and find out any information on Netto's whereabouts. Usually villagers have lots of useful information, but are too afraid or ill equipped to do anything with it."

Laika and Enzan rushed back over to the group as they started their walk to the village. Saito still kept himself right next to Iris since she was vital for their safe return to their world.

* * *

Back on Earth Jenrya had received a tip from someone claiming to know where Eugene Hughes was. She quickly informed the police that the informant wanted to meet with her alone at a local bar and she had reluctantly agreed. Arriving at the bar she found several drunk people making out on top of nearby vehicles, _"Uh...Get a room please. I'd rather not have to claw my eyes out."_

Once inside she sat at the bar waiting for her informant to make his/her appearance. _"This had better be worth it or I'll skin them alive."_, she thought before the bartender set a drink in front of her. Looking down at the offered beverage she hastily replied, "Oh no, I don't drink."

The man shrugged and said, "It's on the brunette at the end of the bar." With that he walked off to attend other patrons.

Looking in the direction the bartender had indicated she found what she could only describe as a biker wannabe. He winked at her and motioned for her to come over. Thinking this to be her informant she walked down to him, _"Yeah, he seems Eugene's type."_ She snickered at her private joke before asking, "Do you have something for me?"

In a gruff voice the man said, "You want to know about Hughes, right? Well he's packing to get the hell out of here right now."

Jen said, "And you know where he is right now. Ok, well if the information does drop Eugene in my hands then you get the money...if I get nothing, then you get nothing."

"Change of plans.", he said suddenly pulling a gun out just enough that she could see it, "Now your going to be a good little girl and give me the money."

Jenrya casually regarded the gun and then looked back up at the informant. "Wow...a gun. I should be afraid shouldn't I?", she said way too carelessly for his taste.

He pulled the hammer back and demanded, "Just what the hell are you up to little girl? I've got the gun here so your going give me what I want."

She bent forward and said, "Oh really?" The smile on her face would haunt him til his dying days.

_**-30 minutes and several broken bones later-**_

Meijin arrived at the scene as the local police were taking Ms. Jenrya's statement. _"Oh dear God! What happened this time?"_, he thought as he asked the paramedics what had happened.

Before Meijin could get his answer two officers brought a severely beaten man out of the building in cuffs. "What happened?", he asked one of the officers.

The instant the man saw Jen he started shouting, "She beat the hell out of me. She isn't human, she's the Devil I tell ya."

Meijin said, "I take it you didn't find Eugene, but from the looks of it you had fun." Looking over her should he could see the bartender crying over the nearly destroyed bar.

The young woman said innocently, "This is why you never hold a woman hostage. We're not as weak as we may look." She got into her car and drove off leaving her old friend to survey the results of her 'fun'.

In her car the businesswoman said, "One ass-kicking step for me, One giant leap for women kind."

* * *

Author's Note: Be sure to leave a review. They encourage me to update faster.


	16. From bad to worse?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 16**

Iris and the NetSaviors were approaching the village at a faster pace then she had predicted. _"At least somethings going our way for a change."_, the green eyed girl thought as they made their way through the sands.

As the small group approached the village many of it's occupants rushed inside their homes while others picked up weapons proudly displaying them for the 'visitors' to see. "Do not provoke any of them. They won't attack unless you force their hand.", Iris address the NetSaviors.

They all quickly nodded understanding how explosive the situation could become.

At this point Saito was really glad that he'd stayed in his human form. _"No doubt someone here would recognize Falzer's symbol on my helmet and attack us. How could the Cyber Beasts do this to the people they were meant to protect?"_, he thought walking towards a woman with three knives sticking out of a red headband. She had short purple hair and purple eyes which showed that she had experienced a great tragedy in her life. "Excuse, but...", he began not really knowing what to say, "Have you seen somebody that looks exactly like me? My height and has in insatiable appetite for any kind of food."

The woman spoke softly, "No I'm afraid not. Is he someone important to you?"

Saito's face expressed his concern and growing fears. "Yes, he's my twin brother and one of the Cyber Beasts kidnapped him." Iris and the NetSaviors were surprised at how forthcoming this Hikari was.

It was obvious just how much the newcomer care for his sibling and the fact that he seemed willing to fight against the Cyber Beasts earned him the lady's respect. "I'm Phakchi, the village cook by the way.", she said offering her hand.

"I'm Saito Hikari.", the hybrid said reaching for the hand. When his hand met Phakchi's he found that the woman had a very strong grip and was soon nursing a bruised hand and ego.

* * *

At Greiga's stronghold he was was still rubbing the child's back. The dog navi knew that Netto didn't want to kill him especially after he'd learned just a little bit about Greiga. Of course the Beast knew that as the boy was now he had no chance at victory, but maybe with a little help he could reach his potential and succeed where the Beast himself had failed. "Young one...look at me.", he whispered softly.

The hybrid was curious what his host could be wanting now. He'd just been told that the Cyber Beasts had once been close, they started the war in Beyondard, and now that it was their 'Destiny' to be killed by himself and his twin brother. _"What have we gotten ourselves into Saito?"_, he thought reflecting on recent revelations. He looked up at the powerful dog navi and waited for him to continue.

"How would you like me to train you?", he asked sincerely. Of course he expected Netto to be suspicious and definitely surprised with his offer. "I'd like to know that I'm leaving Beyondard in strong capable hands. That's not to say that when we face each other in the final battle that I'll go easy on you, but...maybe with my guidance you can avoid making the same error that I did. My great mistake..."

Netto was considering the offer carefully but he really wanted to know what error Greiga was talking about. "If you don't mind...what mistake are you talking about?", he asked timidly.

While he couldn't remember what had actually started the war the dog navi was fully aware of which emotion had given birth to the senseless violence. He answered, "The worst one. The one from which all other mistake proceed...the error of PRIDE." He tried so many times to place the event that started the fighting, but always came up with nothing. "It was my pride and Falzer's the began this reign of terror and it's our pride that prevents it from ending. Netto...don't allow the power to consume you as I have. You'll regret it for the rest of your existence.", he continued his voice full of sadness.

Netto nodded remembering a few times when his own pride had caused trouble. There have been numerous times, but the first one he thought of was when he'd received the new PET 2 during Nebula's reign. It had taken Enzan, Raoul, and Thunderman feigning a Darkloid attack to get through to him. "I promise I'll be careful.", he answered truthfully.

Greiga tried to smile and said, "Good. Now the first thing we need to work on is your control of your instincts."

_"What's he talking about? We've got that under control."_, the teen thought. "But we've already taken care of that problem."

The Beast's smile showed that he wasn't convinced, "No you haven't. Drugging yourself up doesn't count as 'controlling your instincts'. That is just a temporary solution." He knew that the Tretonin was only going to suppress the full strength of their instincts for so long before their bodies adapted to the drug and it became completely useless.

"Temporary? What do you mean?", Netto asked confused. He'd thought for sure that his Meijin's solution had been effective and hadn't really thought about anymore since then.

Sighing at his replacement's lack of understanding Greiga decided it best to break this one to him now, "Temporary as in the Tretonin is only going to repress your instincts for so long. Your body is already developing an immunity to the drug and eventually it will no longer affect you." Grabbing the teenager's arm he lead the boy to the training room he'd had constructed for himself a long time ago. "Besides allowing yourself to have a dependency on that stuff puts you at a disadvantage. It's a weakness that could be easily exploited by your enemies and yes you are going to have enemies once you've taken my place as a Guardian."

Greiga's words made sense to him and he had to admit to himself that he hated the idea of having a dependency on anything other than his own strengths. "Is there a way to actually do that? I mean control myself without the risk of hurting someone that I care about?", he asked with eyes full of hope.

The Beast answered, "Of course. How do you think I manage? Once you've learned control you eye color will revert back to normal...I believe your eyes are green now."

"Why exactly are my eyes crimson red right now then?", asked Netto curious about that little fact.

The dog navi smiled and replied, "At present it is...an indicator of sorts. It shows that your new to your power and that you've yet to tame the beast within. Later on it'll give others an idea of your current mood. In other words when your pissed your eyes will turn red and for rest they'll remain green."

Netto absorbed this new information and was eager to begin learning how to tame his own inner beast. "When do we start?", he asked.

Not at all surprised by the teen's eagerness to learn control he replied, "First we must wait for the Tretonin to wear off, then we can begin that part of your training. In the meantime we can work on your combat moves." He knew that Netto was happy as soon as he mentioned fighting due to the cocky grin that appeared on the boy's face. _"Ha ha ha...I'm not surprised that he's that eager to spar. I guess some things are truly universal."_

The first thing Netto was told was to come at Greiga using whatever tactics and attacks he wanted. Being the teenager that he is the boy needed no further encouragement to attack and even though his attacks didn't connect they did give the Cyber Beast a good idea of what he had to work with. _"Hmm...He's a fast learner. Flexible. That's good, I can work with this."_, Greiga thought as he continued to analyze Netto's unique fighting style.

* * *

Just outside of the fishing village one of Greiga's Generals had spotted Saito and his group. He instantly became aware of Saito's presence the moment he got close to the village because the teen carried the aura of the Falzer beast. _"Master Greiga will be most displeased that they have arrived so soon. I'll send word and deal with them myself before they can cause us any trouble."_, the General thought as he watched from a distance.

The villagers all started looking up into the sky for several minutes before they all started panicking. "He's coming! Take cover!", were heard coming from the villagers. The General reached out with his senses and located the reason for their fears. Heading straight towards the human community was none of than Falzer himself. The giant red bird appeared just over the village with a small army of beastized Mettaur viruses. He began he decent into the village cutting off Phakchi who was trying to get the newcomers into her place to hide them.

"Now where do you think your going?", asked Falzer as he assumed a more humanoid form.

Saito noticed the Beast had blue eyes and that they were focused upon him. _"Wonderful. First Greiga kidnaps Netto and now I've got to deal with Falzer coming to kill me. I should touched..."_, he thought sarcastically. "What do you want?", he demanded even though at the moment he was terrified and certain that the beast knew it.

The bird navi resembled Saito's beast form without the red eyes and Hikari emblem on his chest. He glared at Saito causing everyone to take several steps back. They would've run if they hadn't been blocked in by the viruses and Falzer himself. "What do I want? Well let's think on that one shall we.", he replied sarcastically as he started circling the group. "By now you must know that you that are destined to destroy me and become my replacement as a Guardian. So what could I possibly want with you...Saito Hikari? Come on now, I know your not as dense as that little bro-"

Falzer was cutoff when the hybrid launched himself as the Cyber Beast. His fist connected with with the current Guardian's face sending him flying backwards. "Don't you ever talk about my brother like that! At least he isn't a heartless bastard that terrorizes innocent people for his own sick amusement.", the teen shouted his fist still shaking with barely contained fury.

The NetSaviors and Iris were caught completely off guard by their friend's sudden aggressive behavior, but Iris herself quickly understood the 'real' reason behind the assault. If only having his brother insulted then Saito was fine, but it was clear that the Tretonin was starting to wear off and his instincts to dominate were surfacing. _"This isn't good. Not now of all times when we don't have more of the drug with us. To make matters worse I can't separate the beast from Saito this time around."_, thought the young girl.

Falzer's minions were surrounding the humans preparing to attack when their master picked himself up. He laughed at his replacement and said, "I guess I struck a nerve." The bird navi then quirked a brow and asked, "You do want your brother back right?". The Beast watched Saito nod and then said, "Then come with me...alone."

Enzan broke into the conversation shouting, "Why would we let him go with you when we all know you have every intention of killing him just as Greiga is planning to kill Netto, assuming he hasn't already!" For the businessman there was no doubt of the Beast's intentions and he was not about to let Falzer kill one of his friends. "You just want to get Saito alone where you can take your time killing him!" he accused.

Falzer's blue eyes narrowed on Enzan and then softened, "That was true. I did want to kill him, but there's been a change of plans. I want to see if he can do 'it'." He dismissed his army and walked towards the hybrid, "This is your only chance to save Netto. True it is a gamble, but you'll never get to him on your own in time." When neither the boy or his friends made any movements the beast sighed and spoke, "I give you my word that I won't kill you...at least not anytime soon."

"Why should I even consider trusting you!", demanded the elder Hikari twin.

The bird navi locked eyes with him and replied casually, "Because you can sense that I'm telling you the truth." He watched as the young man thought about what had just been said and then decided to take the chance if only for Netto. Falzer smiled and called out, "Sleep Aura, battlechip in, Download."

A blue mist surrounded Saito's friends leaving him just outside the small field. Within seconds all of his friends hit the ground and he raced towards them. He turned to their attacker, "What did you do to them!"

The Cyber Beast held up both hands urging the boy to calm down and spoke, "I merely put them to sleep. They don't need to be here for this...they do however need to get back to your world. Zoanoroids from both myself and Greiga are currently running loose. Neither of us have any intentions of calling them back, so I'll just send your friends back to deal with them...it's either that or they get to admire the scenery inside one of my lovely prison cells." Falzer took to the air calling back, "Come along Saito. Your friends are not in any immediate danger, but for how long that remains so depends on you."

_"Forgive me guys."_, Saito thought as he followed the Cyber Beast. As the beast had said he could sense the honesty coming from the Guardian, but he still didn't like the idea of trusting him.

As they left the village one of the viruses opened a tear back to Earth and tossed the unconcious humans into the rift. Iris on the other hand was taken elsewhere, not to be killed, but for another purpose.

* * *

Back on Earth Zoanoroids had begun appearing more frequently either fighting or kidnapping other navis forcibly recruiting them for their respective sides. Yuuichiro was still holed up at Enzan's mansion with his wife and Trill. Commissioner Kifune had all of his agents out in the field trying to hold the line against the continuous attacks, but they were far less capable of stopping the Zoanoroids than the NetSavior Special Ops.

"We are running out of options Manabe. We've got to get Dr. Hikari to help us or we are finished.", the Commissioner addressed his secretary. He sighed and then spoke quietly, "Maybe with Yuuichiro back on our side his sons will rejoin the fight against these monsters from Beyondard."

The brunette responded with concern, "Given the assault on his family from the people of this city I seriously doubt we'll be able to re-enlist his help. And even if we did his fellow scientists are not likely to be willing to accept him back into their folds. Let's not even think about the kind of psychological damage we've already inflicted upon that family...the future looks bleak for us all."

"Never the less we must try. I want you my dear to find Dr. Hikari and ask for his assistance. Be discreet, I don't want reporters crawling all over him after the horrible ordeal they've gone through.", said Kifune.

* * *

Under the NetSavior building was none other than Eugene Hughes himself. _"That was a stroke of brilliance bugging the old man's office. Now I just have to wait and let Manabe lead me straight to my prize. After all where there's one Hikari the others are never far behind. Those little shits will be cornered and I can...benefit from them in more ways then one."_ The twisted reporter started searching his pockets for something and pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "This will kill two birds with one stone.", he said as the phone rang.


	17. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 17**

As Saito was flying behind Falzer he realized that he could sense his little brother once again. He glanced at the Cyber Beast in front of him and then looked back at the viruses following. _"I have to be careful. If it doesn't appear as though I'm focused on flying, then who knows what this guy will do. You can do this Saito. You've done it before when your little brother's ego gets the better of him."_

With the twins in the same world their bond was again at full strength allowing them to communicate with other once more. Reaching out across the link he found his little brother wide awake and doing something that really had him focused. It felt like he was fighting something, something powerful. His mind started racing with the possibilities and he didn't like any of them. _"It's got to be Greiga. He's trying to kill Netto right now!"_

_"Netto are ok? What's going on little brother?"_

_'Saito? Saito is that really you?'_

_"Yeah it's me. Where are you? What's happening?"_

_'Nothing much...Woah! That was a close one. Sorry...Your never going to believe this but...Greiga's training me.'_

_"Why would he be doing that?"_

_Netto started explaining everything that he'd learned from Greiga. He told Saito about why the mighty dog navi had him kidnapped in the first place and told him that Falzer might be trying to do the same thing._

_"Too late for that warning. Falzer's already got me and said something about returning our friends to Earth. Apparently the Cyber Beasts have sent more Zoanoroids into our world and they have no intentions of stopping."_

_'I know. Both of them, I think, are counting on us to defeat them and become the new Guardians. Greiga told me that he and Falzer had once been nearly inseparable. Now they just want the fighting to end, but they lack the will do so.'_

_"You think Falzer's going to train me too? Why can't end this themselves?"_

_**-"I can answer that one for you."-**_

_"Who said that? Was that you Netto?"_

_'No way. That wasn't me.'_

_**-"I am Falzer. The navi directly in front of you Saito."-**_

_'So why can't the two of you ending this.'_

_**-'Because little one there is too much bitter resentment between us. Our feelings prevent the end that we all desire, so it's up to an outside party to do it.'-**_

_'Greiga? You too?'_

_**-"We need those with a strong will and pure hearts to take our place. We were corrupted by our Pride and our own powers. You two are our last chance to set things right. For the sake of both worlds you must both be properly prepared to face us in battle...and destroy us."-**_

_"But you two are strong. Your wills control so many navis, why can't redirect that control to ending the war?"_

_**-'We control them through fear. That requires a relatively weak will, but enormous power. We have power, but our wills have become weak. We are the past and you...you are the future.'-**_

_**-"You will be allowed to see each other once more before the training begins. After that until you are ready to take our place visiting with one another will be prevented...even telepathically. I'm sorry, but we must be sure that you are focused on the task set before you otherwise all is lost and more innocent people will die."-**_

True to their word the twins met up at an old ruin courtesy of the Cyber Beasts. Greiga and Falzer stared at each other while Netto and Saito hugged each other. Saito could the look on the Beasts faces and it looked like...love...then sadness...and finally raw, seething hatred. It didn't really make sense to him why would either Greiga or Falzer look each other with love in their eyes. It seemed familiar the way the looked at each other, but the hybrid couldn't place it.

"Did you just see what I did? Or my eyes playing tricks on me?", asked the younger sibling.

"No I saw it too...I think.", replied Saito as he remained close to his brother hoping the Beasts wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Falzer looked at the twins after he pulled his icy stare off Greiga and said, "You two probably want some alone time, so we'll let you have it." With that the two Cyber Beasts walked off leaving their replacements to their own devices.

"I remember when we used to be like that. So close to one another...and then 'it' happened.", said Greiga as soon as they were outside of the hybrid's hearing distance.

"I know...so do I...but there's too much hatred and pain between us now to go back. Some mistakes cannot be corrected.", said the red navi as he took a seat in one of the abandoned rooms. After he adjusted his wings he turned back to the dog navi and said, "I don't think that we should tell them the whole truth. I'm glad that you kept that to yourself when you capture Earth's Netto."

The dog beast shrugged and replied, "If I had told him then it would've driven a wedge between himself and Saito. There would be so much mistrust and fear of repeating our mistakes that it would increase their chances of falling as we have." He leaned against the stone wall and started remembering all the time that they had spent here before they became the monsters they are today.

Falzer grinned and asked, "So tell me...what was it like for you to be talking, in a sense, to yourself? Eh, (B)Netto."

The dark blue navi chuckled and replied, "It was...a unique experience. It's not every day your finding a parallel version of yourself to talk too, well kidnap and talk to actually." Then the feelings of sadness and regret returned, "Even though we are enemies...I still love you (B)Saito."

The bird navi nodded and returned the sentiment, "I still love you too brother, but too much has happened between us. In those two lies our last chance of correcting our great mistake."

The two Cyber Beasts continued to talk about the old times they spent together. The hardest part for both of them was knowing that there truly was no way to return to how their lives used to be. Despite the war between them Greiga and Falzer had maintained their link with one another and were well aware of how much emotional pain they were both in because of their fighting and inability to end the bloody civil war themselves. Perhaps their counterparts would avoid making their mistake and avoid the pain they were feeling now.

* * *

Back in DenTech city Eugene Hughes had managed to evade the police once more and he had setup shop underneath Enzan's mansion. The reporter was clever enough to have evaded all the security and now was just about five minutes away from the Hikari family. The exit he'd found would lead him directly into Ijuin's home so when the twins showed their faces he'd be able to get all the evidence he'd need to expose the Hikari secret once and for all.

His cell rang twice before he managed to answer it, "Hello."

The voice on the other side spoke with a deep Russian accent, "Is it true? Have you really found something as remarkable as you claim these twins to be?"

Eugene hastily replied, "Of course. I haven't let you down yet have I?" The reporter remembered all the times he'd worked for the man on the other end of the line and was pleased to have his attention once more. "Both boys are navi-human hybrid...and to make it even better the navi side of them is the Cyber Beasts we've been attacked by so frequently lately."

"I see. Those two will make a fine addition to our organization.", stated the mysterious man. "I want you to see to it that they are turned to our side. Use what ever means you find necessary and to aid you I'm sending some of my men to assist you. I assure you they are very good at what they do."

The reporter smiled and replied, "I understand sir and I'll make sure your wishes are carried out. We'll both get what we want."

"Indeed we shall comrade, indeed we shall.", the Russian muttered as he hung up the phone. He then turned to his men and said, "Once we have the twins...dispose of Eugene. He's out lasted his usefulness and after that incident when we took care of those that nearly destroyed our organization I can't depend on him anymore. Even though he denies it I know that he was the one that raped that young woman and he made her husband watch with a gun barrel to his head."

"We understand sir. When the time comes Hughes will die as you have ordered and the twins shall obey your every word.", said the leader of the five armed men.

* * *

In Enzan's mansion Yuuichiro was having a conversation with Kifune about him returning and hopefully bringing Netto and Saito back with him to the NetSaviors. Dr. Hikari had reluctantly agreed to provide assistance, but would not allow his sons to participate in the fighting.

The Commissioner was very annoyed with Yuuichiro's decision regarding the twins, but at this point he'd take anything he could get. "Very well Dr. Hikari I'll be expecting you at Sci-Labs tomorrow morning. Don't be late." With that Kifune hung up the phone.

Haruka entered the room carrying a sleeping Trill in her arms. She took one look at her husband and asked, "How did it go?"

The scientist smiled and replied, "Well I'm going to help the NetSaviors try to avoid the complete destruction of our world. Kifune already said he'd take care of everything at the lab so that I don't have to worry about any attacks on myself." The brunette looked at the facial expression on Haruka's face and knew what she actually meant. His smile grew and he answered, "It seems that the NetSavior Special Forces kept what they know a secret. They didn't tell a soul about the fate of Netto and Saito. They are safe for now, although I wished the Cyber Beasts had allowed the Special Forces to stay with our children."

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok. We've been through worse than this before and always come out on top. I know that the twins will come home safe and sound.", said the worried mother. While she had a lot of faith in her children she still couldn't help but worry about their safety. She recalled the message Falzer had sent with the Special Forces explaining why he and Greiga had kidnapped their children. _"Please win this battle my little angels. I don't want to have to bury both of my boys this time."

* * *

_

Back in Beyondard Greiga and Falzer had finally returned to Netto and Saito telling them that it was time to go.

_'Oh boy it's training time.'_

_"Netto be nice. We need this and you know it."_

_'I know. It's just...I don't like the fact that not only will I not be able to see you, but I can't use the link to talk with you either.'_

_"It's to help keep us focused. You can see it in their eyes, they want us to defeat them and restore order to this world."_

_'Doesn't mean I have to like it. At least I'll still be able to sense your emotions.'_

_"There you go Netto. Think positive, beside once we are ready to fight them we'll see each other again."_

_'I...I love you Saito, so don't you dare go and die on me.'_

_"I love you too Netto and the same goes to you. Goodbye for now little brother."_

With one finally hug the twins were taken to their respective hosts domain were their training would soon begin.

* * *

At Greiga's stronghold the Cyber Beast watched as the Tretonin finally wore off. The young hybrid immediately became feral and extremely aggressive. In addition his eyes returned to being crimson and he reverted back to operating on pure instinct. Several of the dog navi's servants were deleted when they got too close to the enraged beast.

_"Well it looks like I've got my work cut out for me."_, thought Greiga as he quickly pinned Netto to the ground. This action only further agitated the hybrid causing him to growl and snarl loudly. The servants quickly left the room and used any excuse that they could to put as much distance between themselves and the rampaging hybrid.

The Cyber Beast held Netto down using technique over brute strength. He stared down directly into the snarling beast's eyes and after a few minutes he said, "I know your in there Netto. Your going to have to fight for control and until you get it you are going to stay right where you are."

Netto continued to struggle fruitlessly against Greiga's hold eventually wearing himself out. Sensing that his struggles were in vain the hybrid started listening to the other Beast's words. delving into his human mind Netto pieced together what Greiga was saying to him. Because of the physical exhaustion Netto's human mind was able to slow regain control of his body.

The Cyber Beast looked at the youth pinned beneath him and watched as the boy started using his human mind. Netto's eyes reverted to their, now usual, emerald green eyes. "Well it's about time you regained control.", he spoke to the young hybrid.

The young Hikari grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry it took so long. Speaking of which how long have you been holding me down?"

Greiga shook his head and replied, "Only about nine hours. You've still got a long ways to go if you can only regain your humanity when your physically exhausted."

The hybrid groaned hearing both the time it took and how poor his progress was. Even now he could feel the Beast instincts fighting to break free, but he was now able to control them to a limited extent.

The dog beast told the young boy that every morning he would have his beast nature provoked then held down until he mastered control of his animal instincts. Netto obviously didn't like the sound of this, but knew that it would probably be the fastest way to get the control he so desperately wanted.

Greiga locked eyes with Netto and informed him how long his training would last. "Given how quickly you learn and adapt I'm going to train you for nine months. Hopefully that's enough."

* * *

At Falzer's fortress Saito was going through something similar to Netto. The bird had two metal anklets place around the hybrid's legs and connected with the floor preventing Saito from even trying to fly away.

When the Tretonin wore off Saito became aggressive and started reacting completely on instinct. Falzer stood outside of the hybrid's reach and stared him down deliberately provoking Saito's beast nature into attacking. Saito regained control of his body in only six hours which pleased Falzer greatly.

"Saito you've done well so far, but you still have much to learn. I shall train you as Greiga is training your brother for the next nine months and hopefully at the end of that time you will be ready to face me in combat.", said Falzer as he released the hybrid from his chains.

The young Hikari understood and like his brother wasn't exactly thrilled with the length of time he'd spend separated from his sibling. _"This is for the best."_, he thought as he rubbed his sore ankles.


	18. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 18**

During the last nine months both Netto and Saito had been trained by their respective Cyber Beast counterparts. Greiga's methods had been a little more brutal in Netto's opinion, but then again he hated being provoked into fighting and then held down until resisted the urge to retaliate. Falzer's methods had merely left Saito with two raw ankles and a really grouchy attitude that resulted in several Beastized Viruses being deleted.

Near the end of the nine months the twins were thrilled at the prospect of seeing each other again. Especially since, as the Cyber Beasts had warned, the link had been blocked off so that telepathic communication was impossible. The were allowed to sense each other's feelings and that was the most that they were allowed.

_"We'll see each other again soon Saito."_, thought the Greiga hybrid as he reverted back to his human form and wiped the sweat from his face. He and Greiga had just finished another intense workout and it was one of the few were Netto had actually managed to score several good hits on the blue Beast.

"You've been an excellent apprentice Netto. Tomorrow we are going to meet up with your brother and Falzer at the old ruins. There the two of you shall prove yourselves as our successors...or you'll die.", said Greiga before he walked away. _"I hope you two are ready for this. Tomorrow you and Saito will either be granted your full powers or be viciously ripped to shreds."_

Netto stood were he was for several minutes knowing that tomorrow would be the day that he had to kill the current Greiga and take his place. It was going to be really hard after all the time that he'd spent with the Cyber Beast. Greiga had been a good friend and an excellent instructor. The Cyber Beast managed to teach Netto a number of new moves and helped the youth master control of his wild instincts.

Greiga had taught him to use technique and intelligence instead of rushing in head first and using brute strength. For the most part Netto did as the Cyber Beast had taught him, but every once in a while he just wanted to wing it. Of course he got scolded for it when Greiga found out and the dog navi **ALWAYS** found out.

Deciding it best to get some rest for tomorrow Netto went to his run in the Northern wing. Greiga had given him a large luxurious room that the hybrid was certain was even larger than any of Yaito's. _"I wonder what she'd think of that?"_, he thought with a smile.

The hybrid grabbed a quick shower and on the way out he passed by a large mirror meeting emerald green eyes instead of the usual crimson red. Gazing into his reflection Netto felt that he could see that his own maturity had grown over the past nine months and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He knew that sleep would allude him tonight, but his body was going to need it for the battle tomorrow. _"I only wished that Greiga and Falzer could put the past behind and start over. But you can see it in their eyes...their past has already determined their future and there's nothing that I can do about it."_, he thought remembering that he would have to kill his new friend tomorrow or else he and Saito would die.

* * *

In Falzer's stronghold Saito was having an identical train of thought about the coming battle. He had finished his sparing session with his counterpart sooner than Netto and was currently flying around in the sky while trying to enjoy the cool night's breeze. Since being separated from Netto this seemed to be the only way to calm his worried soul.

Gaining control of his wild nature was difficult, but thanks to the giant red bird Saito had achieved excellent control by the fourth month. The competitive nature between Greiga and Falzer had shown itself again when the bird navi had told Saito that he had beat his younger brother in mastery of his instincts by a month and a half.

_"It's weird actually, they almost seem like brothers. Me and Netto behave that way all the time when there is some kind of contest or challenge we could both face on our own."_, the bird hybrid thought as he came back into view of his host's base of operations. Gently he landed on his balcony and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

He reverted back to his human form and threw himself onto the soft bed. To Saito being able to sleep on a real bed was great, but to sleep on one this soft and comfortable was pure heaven for him. _"I wonder how things are going back on Earth? Hopefully Enzan and others are holding down the fort. We'll be back as soon as we can."_, he thought.

The elder Hikari twin had been thinking a lot over the past few months over his and his brother's decision to quit the NetSaviors. Part of him still held considerable resentment towards the humans that had called the Hikari family friends at one point while the other part of him wanted to go back and save them from the Zoanoroids. The urge to protect his world and people was growing stronger everyday and through the weakened link he could feel the younger Hikari felt the same urges. "What should we do?", he asked aloud not really expecting an answer.

"Well what's the problem? Then maybe I can help.", said a friendly voice.

While the hybrid couldn't see the other guy in the dark Saito knew that Falzer was there listening intently. With a sigh he began his story about everything that had happened nearly a year ago. He covered the whole HBD problem, being reborn as a navi, the ethics his father disregarded to save his son, and the reactions people had to the Hikari family's big secret.

Falzer considered the reaction he himself would've had, but knew that it was best **not** to give those suggestions. _"Ripping those people a new one wouldn't swing public interest in their favor."_, the bird navi thought before offering a possible solution, "When you return to Earth tell them the truth. Don't let them get too hooked up on the ethics part of the situation, make them consider how far they themselves would go to save someone they care about. Remind them that it's human nature to protect one's young by any means necessary."

Coming into the light where Saito could see him Falzer continued, "Once that's done if they are still unable to accept what was done, then remind them of all the good you and Netto have been able to do because of Yuuichiro's actions. From what I've learned of you and your past I know that Pharoahman, Gospel, Laserman and Regal, and ultimately Duo would've destroyed Earth if not for you two. Your father's decision created a chain reaction that has saved thousands perhaps even millions of lives." The red navi shifted his stance and said, "True he did do it to keep you alive, but it benefited so many other people in the process."

"I see your point. Play on there desire to protect themselves if all else fails.", Saito said processing the offered suggestions.

"Whatever works...", replied Falzer before the Cyber Beast walked over to the door. Before leaving the Beast said, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is your final test and it's the life or death type."

After his host left Saito curled up and whispered, "I know. I wish that there was an alternative solution however."

* * *

Back on Earth the hunt for Eugene wasn't going very well. The NetSaviors and local police were pulling out all of the stops to contain this dangerous man. Jenrya of DNN news even went as far as to pull up all of her old files on former employee. _"You sick sadistic bastard. You have better hope that the police find you before I do or...(I'll leave it to your imaginations. Too graphic for my tastes.)_

Laika and Enzan had just returned from dispatching another hoard of Zoanoroids when they spotted Jenrya carrying a mountain load of paperwork. Being the gentleman he was taught to be Enzan rushed to her side and offered to take some of the papers. "Thanks. This stuff will kill ya if the Zoanoroids don't.", she joked handing some to the IPC Vice-President.

When Laika didn't make a move to assist Jenrya shoved the young businessman aside and marched right over to the blue haired teen. "Here, since you're such a noble gentleman you can carry these.", she snapped before forcibly depositing the remaining files into Laika's hands.

The soldier held the weight of the files with ease, but still chose to glare at the owner of DNN. He was about to snap at her when Meijin walked up to them and greeted the three people. "Come on now. We've got work to do and those files may help us locate that lunatic Eugene.", he said sensing the frustration that Laika was about to vent on Jen. _"It's not like she can't or won't put him in his, but we do need the NetSaviors focused on something productive."_, he thought surveying the scene carefully.

Meijin lead the way to the labs where Dr. Hikari was upgrade the power of the NetSavior's PETs. Thanks to the data he'd taken off of his son's he was able to come up with a new design that would shift the balance of power back to the people of Earth. The advancements were designed to transfer data and flesh between NetOp and Netnavi. In effect creating more hybrids that could easily move between the Cyber world and Human world without Copyroids or Dimensional Areas. The perks included enhanced strength, regenerative capabilities, and the ability to shift between human and navi form whenever they wanted. The only downside besides possibly being considered a freak was that the process was going to be painful for both navi and human.

Meiru had given Yuuichiro a long and convincing speech as to why she should be allowed to be the first test subject. Of course he knew that her real motivation was to be like Netto so that they could be together without him pulling away from her. When Meiru had first crossfused it brought her and Netto closer together, so in Meiru's mind becoming a hybrid would almost guarantee that her crush would be her's.

Meijin lead the way into the lab where Yuuichiro was running the final tests before Meiru would be allowed to attempt this new version of crossfusion. The two NetSaviors set the files on a nearby desk and they started searching them for a better understanding of Eugene's behavior. Laika got to the fourth file in his stack before he froze. Not even a second had passed before he started to bend the file because him balling his hands into fists. He started gritting his teeth and turned to Jen. "What is this!", he said in a voice that gave the businesswoman chills down her spine.

Meeting the seething NetSavior's eyes she could see barely contained rage and the intent to kill in cold blood in the boy's eyes. Gulping she managed to pull her eyes to the folder in favor over Laika and replied, "That's the genetic profile on Eugene. When he worked for me...well I have all of my employees tested for any kinds of diseases and drug abuse. I thought it was a good idea and the employees like the free testing. Gives most of them a peace of mind. Why?"

Enzan glanced over and recognized that look immediately. _"That's the same expression he had on his face when...Oh my God, no! Don't do it Laika!"_, he thought remembering what happened months ago.

Laika looked at Jen and said, "Just idle curiosity."

Neither Enzan nor Jen believed those words and Ijuin knew why Laika had the look of murder in his eyes. Eugene had been lucky once before, but now Enzan knew without a doubt the Sharo NetSavior would not be stopped from hunting Hughes down, torturing, and then killing the reporter. _"I've gotta stop him from doing this. But the question is how to do so without destroying his reputation in the process._", he thought quickly trying to find a solution before a body popped up in a sewer somewhere.

The blue haired teen excused himself and headed for the door knowing that Enzan was going to be in hot pursuit. When he made it outside of Sci-Labs he felt his fellow NetSavior place a hand on his shoulder. Laika shrugged if off and turned cold eyes on Enzan.

The business had truthfully never been so afraid in his entire life as he was now looking into the eyes of someone who was prepared to commit a brutal murder. Finding his voice he stammered out, "Laika please don't do this. Don't destroy your life and career because of this bastard. Once you start down that road there's no turning back."

For a second the blue haired NetSavior smiled before turning around fully. Enzan didn't have time to think before Laika buried his fist into the businessman's gut and he could tell that the soldier held nothing back as darkness consumed him. Before losing complete consciousness Enzan heard the other boy whisper in his ear, "...I'm coming back."

Laika pulled the other NetSavior behind some bushes off to the side and was greatful that he'd left out of the rear exit, so no one saw what had transpired there. He quickly took the PET which contained Blues and shut it off before the navi could log out. Laika then threw it into the bushes knowing that it would take Enzan time to find Blues thus allowing him time to get his hands around Eugene's throat. _"I've got you now you bastard. You are the one that raped my mother all those years ago. After that I memorized your DNA pattern so that if I saw it again I'd recognize it and would then kill you."_, he thought taking off towards the warehouse district where the syndicate his family helped destroy typically had their operations setup. "Who would've thought that Jenrya would've given me the one thing I desire more than anything else?", he asked himself.

"Laika please don't do this. Allow me to do it for you, so that you can't be prosecuted. I'll take the blame and be deleted as mandated by law while your parent's deaths are avenged.", pleaded Searchman from his PET.

Laika shook his head and replied, "No Searchman. This is personal and my family will be avenged by my own hands."

At this point Searchman knew that there was nothing that he could do to persuade his NetOp otherwise and if he kept pushing it then he would join Blues in bushes somewhere. Against all logic Searchman stated, "Whatever you do Laika I will be by your side until the end." The green navi heard a grunt of approval and knew that there really was no turning back now.

* * *

In Beyondard Falzer and Saito were waiting for the other two to show up. Both always woke up sooner than Netto or Greiga so naturally they had been at the ruins much sooner.

After two hours of waiting two smaller versions of Greiga's beast form came running into the ruins and ended up falling into a pile. The bird hybrid and Cyber Beast watched as the two small dogs transformed into Netto and Greiga's human form. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late.", said Netto trying to sound happy. Everyone knew that the dog hybrid was anything but happy given what would soon happen.

Greiga and Falzer moved away from the hybrids leading them to a wide open area within the ruins. The two former NetSaviors realized that this must've been a beautiful city at one point, but was reduced to ash long ago.

Greiga spoke first catching their attention, "Now is the time for the final test. If you succeed then the transformation will be completed and you can return home...but if you fail then you will both die here today."

The next to speak was Falzer, "We only ask that you two save our people from this civil war. Stopped the fighting and if you win our battle then all of our respective followers will obey you. I...We believe that you two can do this, but understand that we are going to fight you with everything that we've got."

Netto and Saito nodded in understanding and bent down into attack positions.

_**"I can't believe that you taught Netto how to assume a purely beast form already."**_

_**'Like you wouldn't have done the same? Besides I wanted to give him something to hold over his older brother. He accomplished something before Saito did.'**_

_**"That's a low blow even for you."**_

_**'Whatever...We'd better begin before they get suspicious.'**_

_**"I know...Let's do this."**_

"Prepare yourselves for the greatest challenge of your lives.", said Falzer as he and Greiga fell into their own attack positions.

* * *

On the remains of a tall building Iris in her navi form stood watching the Cyber Beasts and their successors crouch down ready to attack. "The battle to determine the fate of two worlds is about to begin.", she said. After being brought here she was released after Falzer extracted the promise that she wouldn't intervene in the battle about to unfold and she had reluctantly agreed. Now she would find out whether or not she'd made a grave mistake.


	19. The Past and The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 19**

Iris stands in the ruins of a once great city overlooking what is meant to be the finally battle against the Cyber Beasts in her navi form. Behind her Colonel and Barrel now stand watching this great and yet tragic event. Being held prisoner by Falzer she alone now knew of the reasons behind the great war and the horrible tragedy that now played out before them.

_-Flashback-_

_"Why did capture me? I thought that you wanted to delete anyone that was a threat to you and this disgusting war.", Iris screamed at Falzer from her chained position in his prison._

_The bird navi said, "You don't understand half of what you think you do. I'm going to tell you a little story my little birdie about a pair of twins, twin brothers."_

_"As though I care about them. All I want is to see this conflict and you two gone forever.", she shouted struggling helplessly against her bindings._

_Falzer walked over to the younger navi and slapped her hard leaving a red mark on her face. "I know that I have done awful things...things that I should never be forgiven for, but there is still a small sliver of hope for the future. That boy you were with Saito or Rockman as he's more commonly known is part of the key to the outcome that you and some many others desire...including myself."_

_"What do you mean? Why would you desire...death?", Iris asked confused over the sudden change in behavior the beast was displaying. At first she thought it might be some kind of psychological warfare game that he was playing, but one look into those emerald green eyes told her otherwise. One thing that had kept Iris alive up until this point was trusting her instincts and they told her that she should her Falzer out. "Go ahead, tell me this story.", she said in a neutral tone._

_"Very well then.", said Falzer pleased with her decision, "As you know this war started four years ago and even today it still leaves a path of destruction across this entire planet. What the people of this world don't know is how it started, I do."_

_The Cyber Beast released the chains that held Iris, but kept her in his prison. "This story actually starts much further back than four years. Nearly twelve years ago a well known family named the Hikari's were blessed with twin boys, but as fate would have it one of the twins was born with a genetic defect that eventually took the elder child's life. A disease I'm sure that you're familiar with, called HBD. The father couldn't standby and watch his son die so in his elder son's final hour he transferred the mind and soul of this boy into the body of a navi. That navi was the Rockman from our world."_

_"You mean that the champion of us navi's from so long ago was actually human in the beginning? So then the Hikari's from Earth have gone through the same thing, but that means...", Iris trailed off putting pieces of this giant puzzle together._

_"Yes, the Saito from Earth is Rockman and Netto is his twin brother. Like those from Earth the Hikari twins here became heroes to the people, human and navi alike. That is until the Beast Factor was discovered. It wasn't intentional, but that isn't what triggered the madness. No that comes later. You see the Beast Factor that creates 'The Guardians' is actually the remains of the first 'Guardians'. Many twisted groups learned of the awesome power that the Beast Factor possessed such as the ability to appear in the human world without Dimensional Area generators or Copyroids like you possess."_

_"So then somebody went after the Beast Factor and that was you two, wasn't it?", she accused the Cyber Beast pointing her right at him._

_Falzer shook his head, but kept his eyes locked with hers, "No, that is not the case. A criminal organization learned of the Legendary Power and sought it for their own malicious purposes, so they attacked the facility where it was being held."_

_Iris remembered seeing Greiga and Falzer before many times in some ruins that nobody ever entered for fear of a brutal end. At that site she had witnessed the two sworn enemies speaking to each other, but not once raising a claw while in that vicinity. "The old ruins, that's where this got out of control."_

_The Cyber Beast smiled sadly and said, "Yes, those ruins are the remains of a once great city...DenTech city." Falzer sat the girl down gently before she could fall and joined her on the floor before continuing the story, "When the criminal organization came for the Beast Factor it reacted defending itself by seeking out those with the purest hearts matched by only by their courage. It sought out the Hikari twins and transformed both of them into pure blooded navis."_

_"But that means that you are...Oh my god...It can't be!", she pushed him away and started puking off in the corner. When she finally stopped she felt a gentle being placed on her shoulder and turned to meet the sad eyes of Falzer...no it was Beyondard's Saito and she now knew it. "Why did you two do all of this? You were heroes of the people, so why? WHY! HOW COULD YOU TWO DO SOMETHING SO AWFUL!"_

_Holding his clawed hand over her mouth he spoke, "Please let me finish before you go off rambling." When he felt her stop struggling Falzer said, "That organization wasn't quite ready to give up on obtaining that power through whatever means necessary. Somehow they were able to uncover the Hikari family secret, the one about Saito. Their intentions were to blackmail the Hikari's in order to obtain the Legendary Power for themselves, but in truth they would've never been able to control it anyways._

_Moving Iris away from the vomit he began to tell her about the final days before the war broke out, "Netto and I had adjusted to our lives well after being converted in full fledged navis. When they tried to black mail us they kidnapped our parents as insurance that we would obey them and not go to the police. Netto and I recklessly charged into their hideout to get our parents back. We were so foolish and because of that our parents were killed and the secret got out. The rest of the world turned their backs on us while the group that killed our parents managed to slip away. We blamed the entire world for what had happened and worst of all we blamed each other."_

_"There's more to it that you're not telling me, isn't there.", she said._

_Falzer nodded and replied, "Netto went to get rid of the evidence that could expose the truth about me while I went to save our family. They sent the data before Netto could stop them and it distracted me long enough for our parents to be murdered right in front of the both of us. The people responsible for killing Mama and Papa were arrested that night, but when our secret got out people actually began to...they rejected us and halfassed all of their work allowing the culprits to escape. During the last day of the trial my brother and I were present when the verdict was announced as 'Not Guilty'. Everyone knew that it was a load of bullshit, but they hated us so they denied Yuuichiro and Haruka Hikari their justice. After the trial was dismissed Netto and I struck using the full power of the Beast Factor. They never knew what had hit them and in a matter of minutes we had not only completely lost ourselves to the madness, but we also destroyed the entire city letting escape alive. When the slaughter was over we began to blame each other for not being fast enough, strong enough to stop that organization before they could do the damage that they had caused. That is when the Civil War the ravages this planet today began. I have been fighting my own brother for the last four years...trying to kill him because of something that I no longer believe."_

_"Then why don't you two just stop.", she questioned not being able to understand his point of view._

_Falzer shook his head and said, "Too much water has passed under the bridge. The hands of time cannot be turned back no matter how much we desire to do so. The only path left to us is death. And our deaths shall come at the hands of those who are truly meant to be 'The Guardians'. You can sense it and so can I. Fate has already made the final decisions for us, so now all that we can do is play our parts through to the end. We will make amends with our deaths." He took her hands into his own and said, "I have one final request to make."_

_"What is it?", she asked letting her curiosity get the better of her._

_"Do not let them repeat our mistakes. If the same events unfold in their world, then it is up to you to prevent the madness before it corrupts and destroys them.", Falzer answered._

_"I will do what I can.", she said. _

_Iris watched as Falzer walked over to the door to the prison cell and looked back at her. "You are free to go, but beware of 'The Black Talon'", he said before disappearing in a shimmer of pixels._

_-End Flashback-_

"Now this tragedy must come to it's inevitable end.", she said confusing both her brother Colonel and his NetOp Barrel.

* * *

"Let's end this.", stated Falzer as both he and Greiga assumed their truest forms. Falzer transformed into the giant red bird that had been seen before in DenTech city back on Earth While Greiga became the enormous dark blue dog that he truly is. With a mighty roar the battle began. 

Netto charged at Greiga summoning a CyberSword, but was struck down by the giant dog's claws before he could strike. Up in the sky Falzer flapped his huge red wings showering Saito with explosive feathers.

Using Area Steal Netto escaped Greiga's claws only to end up getting blasted by a sonic wave sent straight from Falzer's mouth. "Hey, no fair. The two of you are tag teaming us.", the youngest hybrid shouted.

"This battle hasno rules. You either win or lose.", growled Greiga as he closed in on Netto showering his student with a steady stream of fire. The green eyed youth dropped to the ground trying to shield his body from the flames using his hands.

Earth's Rockman plowed into the side of the Cyber Beast's head shouting, "Two can play at this game."

"How true Saito, but you should be more concerned with yourself.", said Falzer as he unleashed yet another sonic wave that struck both twins. "This is too easy. I expected from the both of you. I guess that you two don't want to go home as badly as we thought.", he taunted before both hybrid shot out of the smoke and knocked Falzer out of the sky. Recovering from the attack the bird said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

The dog Cyber Beast pounced at the two hybrids, but they used their smaller size to move out of the way letting the Cyber Beasts crash into each other.

_**"We should have seen that coming."**_

_**'Yeah, larger bodies are harder to move.'**_

Not giving their opponents time to recover both Netto and Saito prepared for a program advance. "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword...battlechips in. Download, Program Advance, Dream Sword.", they both shouted before swinging the massive swords at their counterparts causing a huge explosion. When the debris cleared the two giant Beasts remained with only a slight blemish on their armors.

The twins were so caught up in surprise that Falzer managed to clip both of them with a strong sonic wave created by a flyby.

_**"We've got to force their hand, NOW."**_

_**'I think that I have an idea.'**_

"Time to say goodbye. We truly believed that you were the answer to everyone's prayers...I guess that we were wrong.", said Greiga as he moved in for the kill. He laughed sadistically before saying, "After we're finished here I think that I'll pay your friends on Earth a visit. I'm sure that your world could use a little chaos and bloodshed."

"No you won't.", shouted Saito getting back to his feet and aiding Netto in doing the same.

"And just who's going to stop us...You? Don't make me laugh. The two of you can barely stand without one another and after such a short fight...how disappointing.", mocked Falzer. "Heh...I bet that the two of you really think that we're just going to let you win or slip away, but that's notgoing to happen. We meant it when we said that you will either win or lose. And when I say lose I mean everything and everyone that you two have ever cared for."

Greiga chirped in as he stopped many feet away from the twins, "Look around you. This is the remains of Beyondard's DenTech city, this is where your counterparts and their parents died along with all of their 'friends'."

Both Hikari's caught something in the way that the mighty dog navi had said 'friends'. It sounded so hostile and full of disgust like he had just uttered the most vile word on the planet.

The dog navi sank down locking his four huge feet into the ground and lowered his head towards the boys. As he opened his mouth particles of light began forming a ball of light between his enormous jaws.

_'This is it!'_

_"No! We're not finished yet! Come on Netto we've got to stop them somehow."_

_'Yes, but how?_

_"As brothers...We can do anything as long as we're together."_

_'You're right. Let's do it...Oh Shit!'_

"Goodbye.", said Falzer as the ball of energy reached the full size of Greiga's mouth.

"Light of Ruin!", he shouted unleashing a deadly beam of energy that would've covered his entire body with ease. The beam ate up both Hikari's and continued to travel obliterating buildings that remained til now. When the light from the attack finally died down and the smoke cleared all that remained of the twins was a superheated mass of molten rock forming a ditch from Greiga past the city limits.

"I guess we've failed to atone, yet again.", said the red bird as he settled down next to the other Cyber Beast. "I truly believed that they were the ones. We were wrong again, so now the war will continue."

Beyondard's Netto looked away in disgust knowing that his brother was right. "DAMN IT!", he shouted into the sunny sky. "Well since you failed me like that I'll carry out our threat. Let's go to Earth and destroy it.", Greiga growled before opening to door between the two worlds. Both Cyber Beasts jumped through and prepared to annihilate the Earth's population as they had in Beyondard.

* * *

Iris began to cry knowing what fate was in store for the people of the Earth. "They lied...I was deceived...I believed you Falzer you lying bastard!", she shouted at the door connecting both worlds. 

Colonel placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not your fault. Those two are deceptively cunning and anyone would've bought that story especially after he released you like that."

Barrel looked away disgusted and said, "Now 'The Resistance' will most likely attempt to seal the rift between the two worlds while the Cyber Beasts are on Earth. Without those monsters here to command their armies 'The Resistance' will surely succeed before their return."


	20. Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 20**

In Beyondard Iris dropped to her knees beginning to cry knowing that the Earth was going to suffer the same fate as her own homeland. _"No, Earth will be completely destroyed. The Cyber Beasts won't leave a single person left alive."_, she thought. "What's going on?", she asked Barrel when several 'Resistance' vehicles approached their position.

Colonel and Barrel growled seeing what Iris had spotted. "So they really plan to do it.", muttered Barrel. He knew that his navi and Iris had caught it, but right now he really didn't care.

When the trucks stopped near the three a hooded woman stepped out and walked up to them. She turned straight to Barrel and addressed him, "The Council wishes to see you at once. I'm under orders to bring you to them using whatever force necessary."

Iris and Colonel didn't take kindly to this woman threatening their companion in such a manner. Both navis began to move towards her intending to give her a piece of their mind when the third member of their party held out his hands halting both of them. "Don't. Let me deal with this.", he said. With that Barrel followed the woman as did two reluctant navis.

Once seated the woman introduced herself. "I'm sorry about the poor arrangements, but it was necessary in order to bring you to the Council as soon as possible. My name is Gretta by the way." The way the lady talked and carried herself showed little if any emotion despite what she'd just said. Gretta knew that the man she was sent to collect was one of the Resistance best field operatives and had invaluable combat experience, but she didn't like him because she thought that he was far too concerned with morals despite how desperate they all were with Greiga and Falzer running loose.

Twenty minutes later they were in a underground bunker that had been setup to function as a base of operations for the Resistance. Gretta lead the way to a dark room and motioned for Barrel to enter, "The Council is waiting for you. Your navi friends will have to wait out here."

With a quick nod the soldier entered the dark room. He waited for a few second before a light came on over him giving him some vision, but keeping the Council members' faces hidden. "Welcome Barrel. I understand that Greiga and Falzer have taken off to Earth to wreck havoc, is that correct?"

"Indeed it is. What does this Council wish to do now?", responded the raven haired man. Barrel knew that these people were the most dangerous humans on the planet and for good reason. To them this whole war was about cold, unsympathetic numbers and they didn't really care what happened to their soldiers.

A female Council member spoke up, "With them gone, even if it is for only a brief time, we may be able to put an end to this ourselves."

The lead member asked, "What did you have in mind Sarah?"

She smirked and replied, "We can use...'the device'...to bring an end to this. With the Cyber Beasts on Earth now is the perfect time to strike."

Barrel was enraged with her suggestion knowing full well what 'the device' would do. "So you're going to not only condemn the people of Earth to the same fate as us, but you are also going to help the Cyber Beasts kill thousands of innocent people!", he shouted.

Another man spoke up, "It is a necessary sacrifice. It's the needs of our people versus theirs. We've been through too much already, most of Beyondard's populations have decimated by this war. We can't afford to let morals get in our way if our people are to have a chance at survival."

Gritting his teeth Barrel bit out, "In other words we are no better than the Cyber Beasts. You all know that once the device has been activated it will seal the Fossa Ambience connecting our world to theirs, but it will also saturate everything in DenTech city with massive amounts of radiation. Those people will die an extremely painful death and those that survive will wished that they hadn't."

The lead member listened to the objections and replied, "Your objections are dully noted Barrel, but let me remind you that it is this Council that decides what to do in these matters." He turned to the Sarah and said, "Sarah I expect you to carry out this operation as quickly as possible. It would appear that we do not need the Synchronizer after all."

"Of course sir.", replied the cunning woman. She turned back to Barrel and the man could see the darkness in her eyes that almost made him shudder.

* * *

In the remains of the battlefield where the two sets of twins had fought the Resistance had sent in a small team to see if the Hikari twins had somehow survived even though they really didn't believe that it was possible.

One soldier named Derek was staring at the ditch still filled with superheated rock and saw something strange. "Colonel over here! I think that I've got something!", he shouted.

Quickly the Colonel and a number of other soldiers gathered to see what was going on. Derek pointed to an area in the ditch where two strange mounds appeared in the material. The mounds were apparently composed of the heated rock, but what was strange was that the area around them seemed to be cooling rapidly almost as though something were sucking the energy out of the area.

They watched in confusion as the ditch completely cooled off in seconds and the mounds themselves seemed to be the source of the strange phenomenon. "Be on your guard men.", said the Colonel as he hopped down into the ditch and carefully made his way to one of the mounds. _"This is strange. These things seem to be devouring the heat energy, but for what purpose? What are these things?"_, he thought watching both cool apparently moving all of the energy deeper inside. He touched the surface and it seemed harder than any metal he'd come across. "Load these...things into the trucks and get them back to the base. The scientists will have a field day with these babies.", he ordered.

* * *

On Earth the Cyber Beasts had just appeared as they had last time seemingly shimmering into reality, but this time they weren't fighting each other. This time the beasts were attacking the city itself.

_**"Is this really necessary?"**_

_**'No, but I hate the fact that they failed us and in the process failed everyone else.'**_

_**"They gave it their all. We can't fault them for that Net- Greiga."**_

_**'What's with the sudden change of heart? Just a few minutes ago you were foaming at the mouth...well beak in your case.'**_

_**"It just feels so wrong doing this. They just lost their lives and now we're destroying everything that ever meant anything to them. Maybe all of the bloodshed is just finally getting to me?"**_

Falzer continued to fly through the city at super sonic speeds leaving behind a trail of destruction. He came to a halt when he reached a building he recognized as Sci-Labs. _"So this must be where their papa is."_, the giant red bird thought as he felt tears begin to swell up in his eyes. He began charging up a power sonic wave preparing to bring an end to the Hikari's of this world. _"Please forgive me Papa...for the monster I've become...no the monsters we've become."_

Greiga looked towards Falzer and could feel the regret, the pain flooding through their psychic link. It was enough to halt the giant dog navi in his tracks, but not enough to provoke further actions. He began to wonder what their parents and friends would think of them if they could see just how far they'd fallen.

Falzer unleashed the sonic blast, but it came a moment too late as Sci-Labs was enveloped inside of a Dimensional Area. _"What? Oh, those clever little NetSaviors. I'd thought for sure that the Dimensional Area generators were out of action...I guess I forgot about the ones in the trucks."_, he thought to himself as he watched several trucks surround him. He knew what was about to happen next as did Greiga. Both Cyber Beasts watched in amusement as the NetSavior Crossfusion members appeared outside. _"So they want to play? Alright I'm game."_

Yuriko, Princess Pride, Enzan, Laika, Dingo, Meiru, Tesla, Charlie, Nenji, Jasmine, and Dark Miyabi all rushed towards the dome and jumped through entering crossfusion. They divided up into two groups with each group targeting a particular Cyber Beast. Yuriko, Charlie, Tesla, Nenji, and Jasmine started attacking Falzer while Pride, Enzan, Laika, Dingo, Meiru, and Miyabi pounced on Greiga.

_"How interesting that the girl I cared for so long ago is coming after me?"_, thought Greiga as he dodged a Roll Arrow. _"I maybe large, but I'm not that slow. Even if you guys did get lucky enough to hit me it wouldn't do you any good. My armor is much to powerful for you to handle."_, he thought with amusement before unleashing a steady stream of fire.

CF Blues shouted, "Try a Program Advance! With the power boost from crossfusion maybe it'll break through!" The red NetSavior prepared to unleash his own attack while others did the same.

All of the Program Advances caught Greiga off guard throwing him into a building which promptly collapsed on the giant dog. Falzer's attention was quickly redirected to his fallen brother which gave Yuriko, Charlie, and Tesla the opportunity to punch the giant bird in the face with three Elemental Sword Program Advances. It hurt Falzer, but sadly didn't bring him out of the sky.

_"Damn! I can't get this crap out of my eyes."_, thought Beyondard's Saito as he furious shook his head trying to remove the source of the irritation and land at the same time.

While Falzer was trying to land the very pissed off Greiga re-emerged from the building in a blinding flash of light. He'd used his ability to manipulate lightening to blow away the rubble. _"I love that little trick."_, he thought as his mane stopped glowing a bright yellow. _"Well let's try that little number again."_ He powered up another electric attack and blasted all of the NetSaviors attacking him.

Unfortunately the bolts of electricity also brought down his own brother. _"Now that's one way to land...painful, but it works."_, thought Falzer as he turned to the giant blue dog.

_**"Watch where you are aiming those!"**_

_**'Sorry, jeez. It's not like it's easy to avoid hitting you when you're not flying straight. In fact you were flying like a drunk man.'**_

_**"I had crap in my eyes from those PA's. Let's see you try to fly straight when you can't see properly."**_

The two Cyber Beasts started ignoring the NetSaviors and a vicious battle broke out between the two of them. The NetSaviors quickly hopped out of the way and watched with confusion as to why the two Beast navis had turned on each other again.

"Does this make any sense to anyone? Or am I the only clueless one here?", asked CF Napalmman. Napalmman laughed and said to his NetOp, "Don't know, don't care. Just let them go at it and then we can come in and finish off the winner."

"I have to agree with him. All our Program Advances did was knock them around. Look at their armors...not even a blemish to show for it.", said an irate CF Searchman.

Everyone looked and just as the proud NetSavior had growled neither Beast navi had a single mark on their armors where the Program Advances had hit. They did however have quite a few marks from where the two were currently tearing into each other.

Back with the navis from Beyondard the two charged one another completely oblivious to their former opponents. Falzer latched onto Greiga using his razor sharp talons and pierced the armor drawing fourth a moderate amount of data. Not one to be out done the dog navi used Falzer's momentum to throw both of them over causing them to roll into a ball before coming to a stop right in front of a building.

_**'Wait a second. Aren't we missing something here?'**_

_**"Yeah...THE NETSAVIORS! We forgot all about them."**_

Greiga raised his head and did something that resembled a smirk to the humans and navis. "So there you are.", he said pouncing off of his brother and towards his late friend's counterparts. CF Knightman lept out in front of the others and charged Greiga really surprising him. _"Now what in the world is going through this woman's mind. She can't really think that she can hurt me on her own can she?"_, he thought to himself trying not to laugh, but he failed. The dog navi erupted into howl's of laughter and running one of his giant paws over his face trying to hide it.

Unfortunately that pissed the Princess off even further. Let it be known that while Pride is usually very polite and civil she **DOES NOT** like being treated as a harmless woman. "Why you arrogant piece of trash data!", CF Knightman shouted throwing her 'Royal Wrecking Ball' right into Greiga's hanging jaw.

Falzer having just got back on his feet saw his brother get whacked with the spiked ball and had to look away. _"Ouch! Beaten like that by a girl. He'll never live that one down."_

The dog navi was now furious and trying to crush CF Knightman underneath his claws. It was extremely difficult because Pride and her navi had wormed their way underneath him where he couldn't see them. "Hold still you stupid girl!", he shouted in frustration.

Laika and Enzan left the relative safety of the building and rushed towards the Princess. "Pride get out of there!", shouted Laika seeing Pride almost get herself crushed several times.

The angry Cyber Beast caught sight of the approaching NetSaviors and electrocuted both of them trying to lure Pride out from under him. _"That should get her to come running to their rescue."_, he thought.

CF Knightman saw the attack and was furious with this over sized mutt. "So you want to play dirty, do you? Fine! Two can play that game!", she shouted throwing her 'Royal Wrecking Ball' again only this time it was at a different target.

The male NetSaviors cringed and looked away while the female NetSaviors all stood with their mouths hanging wide open at the Princess's actions. Falzer followed their line of sight and only felt sympathy for his brother's pain.

_**'She...she got...me...oooo...o.oooo..oooo'**_

_"I'll say that she did."_, thought Falzer. There in front of him was the CF Knightman pulling back the large spiked ball from the underside of Greiga. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where she'd hit him and Falzer was sure that he could feel that same pain coming through their link.

Poor Greiga meanwhile had collapsed and was trying desperately to deal with the pain with little success. He kept moaning and knew that he wouldn't be able to fight for a while. _"And kids are definitely out of the question now...Oh crap that hurts. I thought she was supposed to be a Princess, not a brutal witch."_

Falzer moved over to the large dog navi and offered what little comfort he could while the NetSaviors regrouped on the tops of nearby buildings.

* * *

In Beyondard the strange mounds had been transported to the Resistance HQ where greedy scientists were already trying to uncover their secrets. One scientist used a drill to try to break off a piece, but the drill bit snapped like a twig. Not at all discouraged he tried a pick axe next which also broke. _"What the hell is this stuff made out of."_, he thought placing his hand on the surface of the mounds which resembled eggs or maybe...a cocoon The instant his hand met with the soft surface his entire body locked up.

The other scientists didn't realize what was going on until they saw his eyes roll back and his breathing became difficult. The man had vains popping up all over his body and it seemed as though something was crawling out of his skins and into the cocoons.

One of the female scientists shouted, "GET HIM AWAY FROM IT NOW! BUT BE CAREFUL AND DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Following her instructions the workers used an assault rifle to pry the incapacitated scientist off of the cocoon's surface. Once he was off the woman quickly ordered the medics to take him to the medical wing and gave them a list of specific tests that she wanted them to run on. The medics quickly went to work knowing that she wanted those results ASAP.

Twenty minutes later Barrel walked into the same room where the hospitalized scientist was being cared for and walked towards the woman responsible for saving the man's life. "What happened Makoto?", he asked.

She looked at Barrel and said, "We'll know in just a minute and I pray that I'm wrong." She accepted the printouts handed to her by one of the medics and read it over thoroughly. She paled slightly and cursed earning a curious look from Colonel's NetOp. "Those eggs...cocoons...whatever they are...they seem to be devouring any kind of energy that gets near them. Several batteries and generators have already gone dead around them as it is."

"So what happened to him? He doesn't have any kind of energy.", said Barrel.

Makoto shook her head. "Yes he does. His body has energy...more to the point life energy. That thing was sucking the life right out of him kinda a vampire or something.", she said correcting him. Suddenly the lights started flickering and she looked back to the NetOp, "It's getting worse. Those things have started feeding on the main generator. We've gotta get them out of here and fast or else 'the device' will be completely useless."

"I can't say that I agree with using that thing, but I can't let the power go out either. Too many civis in this area depend on that generator.", he said walking towards the hanger where the mounds were situated. Just as he'd said the generator was primarily used to power the underground miniature city that had been hidden right under the Cyber Beasts' noses.

On their way one of the soldiers ran up to Barrel and said, "Sir the Council wished for me to inform you that they are going to use the extra plutonium that we recovered a month ago to power the device. It's being brought in through the main hanger now."

"WHAT!", he growled before turning to Makoto.

"Those things will suck all of the energy out of the plutonium and God only knows what'll happen next.", she said urgently. The young scientist turned to the soldier and said, "Try to stop them from bringing the material in through that hanger. Barrel you're with me, we have to stop those cocoons from getting that power."

The soldier rushed off to do as he was told and Barrel followed Makoto hoping to reach the hanger before it open to let the radioactive materials be brought in. Both Resistance members were quite aware that they were unlikely to make it in time, but they still had to try.

Just as they reached the hanger they looked around hoping to find the soldiers with the containers. With a sigh of relief Makoto said, "It looks like we just made it." No sooner than the words left her mouth the main hanger door began to open. "NO YOU FOOLS! STOP!"

But it was too late the men had brought the radioactive material close enough for the cocoons to feed off of them. Some unknown force yanked both bulky containers away from the soldiers and into the cocoons which promptly started to glow brightly. Within the bright light Barrel could make out distinct red glowing lines forming cracks on the cocoons _"Here it comes."_, he thought expecting them to blow up the entire base.

While an explosion did occur it wasn't as big as was expected. Makoto had gathered a number of heavily armed soldiers and they waited for the dust to clear. When it did they say twin creatures in the fetal position lying on the floor. Both had wings like Falzer, but much smaller and they had the tail and mane from Greiga. The only difference was that one was dark blue while the other was crimson red. _"What the hell are they?"_, she thought.


	21. The Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Mark of the Beasts**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

**Chapter 21**

Makoto and the armed soldiers began to approach the two figures lying on the floor. The scientist's curiosity was working overtime trying to figure out exactly what they were looking at.

Barrel walked past his fellow soldiers and right up to the dark blue creature. Slowly he turned it over and gasped at what he saw. Lying on the ground in front of him was apparently a young boy. Barrel immediately started to connect the dots and knew that the child in front of him was either Netto or Saito from Earth. When he went to move the red one he saw the blue beast's eyes shoot open and it's claw wrap around his neck.

Netto quickly realized that he and his brother were in unfriendly territory when numerous guns were pointed at him. Using the link he managed to wake Saito.

_'How did we survive?'_

_"I don't know, but you've just proved yourself to be a true Hikari. We never do stay dead long."_

_'Point taken. How many times does this make it that you were supposed to be dead and you came back?'_

_"I stopped counting, but I think that it's in the area of five or six times."_

_'Let's get out of here. We've got to stop Greiga and Falzer before they kill everyone back home.'_

_"Right! Follow me Netto and try to keep up. I know that you're not used to wings, so you'll have to learn fast."_

_'I know. I won't let our friends and family down.'_

When they closed off the link the two hybrids shot into the air and straight through the main hanger door. The sonic waves produced by their sudden flight was enough to throw the soldiers back violently and knock their aim off. Many of the bullets didn't even fire in the general direction of the escaping teens.

* * *

Once the Hikari twins were out of the 'Resistance' base they used their powers to locate the doorway between their world and Beyondard. Once located they flew towards the door at top speed. Netto was struggling slightly with his newfound wings, but with Saito's coaching the boy was able to stay close. 

During their flight back to Earth both teens were trying to come up with some explanation for their changed appearances. Netto was thrilled to have wings now, but Saito wasn't too sure about his new tail that kept beating against his legs. The tail was just to aggravating for Saito, but he managed to ignore it.

* * *

Back in the Resistance base the Council had immediately summoned both Makoto and Barrel. When they arrived in the council chamber the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The leader of the Council spoke first, "Barrel, why is that you not only brought those monstrosities into this base, but let them escape alive? Hmm?" 

"Sir, we didn't know what we had until it was too late. And as for letting them escape...they tore right through the hanger doors like they were made of paper. How could we have been expected to stop something like that?", said Makoto. She'd been present during such meetings before and knew that the Council was looking for two scapegoats. Unfortunately for them, Makoto and Barrel happened to be the Council's prime target.

Sarah stood and walked around the table. "So you mean to tell me that with that 'superior intellect' of yours you couldn't assess those things to be a threat before bringing them in? I guess you must be slipping...", she turned looked straight at the raven haired soldier, "...or perhaps you've been...distracted."

The young scientist knew what the Council member was implying and it made her blood boil. A few of the Resistance leaders backed up sensing the open hostility between the two women. "I keep my work separate from my personal life!", she seethed. It was common knowledge that Barrel and Makoto had been romantically involved with each other for a little over a year now, but it had never interfered with their work.

Sarah scoffed and said quietly, "I wonder about that." The manipulative woman knew that if she could push the right buttons the other woman would implicate herself as being at fault for their security breach.

"Sarah you know as well as I do that it is one of our main goals to retrieve anything that could be used as a weapon against the Cyber Beasts and in this case those cocoons fall under that category. Those two children are fighting to protect their own world from these beasts. Iris has watched both of them long enough to know that they are trying to save all of us.", said Barrel trying to breakup on the cat fight.

"Are you really so willing to risk the lives of everyone here on her assessment of these two children.", said the Council Leader. He smiled and continued, "As I recall there has been an interesting rumor floating around...one that I think you would find most interesting." He loved the fear he could see in Barrel's eyes. It was what gave this man his power over the Council...fear. "I've heard that it was children like those two that inherited the 'Beast Factor' and started this bloody war. Don't find that to be a very interesting rumor?"

Not backing down and despite his fears Barrel replied, "Even if that were true sir, you can't assume that these two are the same. They are literally from another universe and once they've stopped the Cyber Beasts I'm certain that they would return to their own home."

Many of the Council approved hearing that. If the new Cyber Beasts went back to Earth after ridding Beyondard of it's current menace then they could go about rebuilding their world. It wouldn't matter to them if those boys decided to do the same to Earth as long as they didn't return to Beyondard.

Elliot, one of the other influential members of the Council spoke up. "I say that it's a risk we must take." He heard the grunts of disapproval and tried to turn their opinions. "Think about it. I know that you all have to be thinking the same thing. Let those boys return to their world where Greiga and Falzer are now. Once they are there we'll seal the rift between our two worlds. We've got more than enough plutonium left to do the job, so I say that we do it now while the bulk of both armies are on Earth."

_"So it's come back to this has it."_, thought Barrel knowing that their course of action had been set. The device was going to be used and innocent people on Earth would be paying the price for Beyondard's cowardice behavior.

* * *

Falzer cradled Greiga slightly until the Beast motioned for him to finish the fight between them and the NetSaviors. The great red bird took to the sky and showered the area with hundreds of explosive red feathers. _"Take that."_, he thought to himself surveying the damage. 

CF Protoman jumped from the wreckage of a collapsed building and attacked. "Area Steal!", he shouted appearing on top of Falzer's back. CF Protoman saw the look of surprise when the beast realized that he shouldn't have stayed stationary in the sky. "Sonic Boom!" The attack struck Falzer in the back of his head and caused him to crash into a skyscraper. "Mess with the best, lose like the rest.", said the NetSavior clearly taunting the beast.

The other NetSaviors quickly joined in hoping to defeat Falzer before Greiga could recover enough to re-enter the fight. CF Needleman jumped towards the bird and fire off her 'Needle Cannon' right into his eyes. By now the NetSaviors had realized that trying to chip away at the armor was pointless, so they started targeting areas not covered by the armor.

CF Searchman used his powerful scanning abilities to search for a weak point on the monstrous bird navi. "Everyone aim for the feathers. They'll explode and hopefully take Falzer with them.", he shouted to his fellow combatants. He then turned and fired his 'scope blaster' several times at the large wings.

The beast smiled as best as he could and easily dodged the blasts for something his size. "Is that really the best that you can do?", Falzer asked before firing his 'Sonic Cannon' from his mouth. The blast knocked CF Knightman and CF Roll off of the building and left them free falling towards the ground.

"Someone catch them!", shouted Charlie. He tried to get to them but a renewed Greiga now stood in his way and Dark Miyabi was cut off when Zoanoroids starting appearing everywhere.

The NetSaviors were helpless to save Meiru and Princess Pride as they plummeted towards the ground. Both girls knew that the fall would kill them even in Crossfusion.

_"And I never got the chance to kiss Netto."_, thought Meiru picturing her unofficial boyfriend's cocky grin. If Netto had only confessed his love for Meiru she could've died happy.

As the ground rapidly approached they felt a strong tug on their legs and they disappeared from sight.

CF Protoman looked at where the girls had been and caught only the faint image of two colors. One red and the other blue. "Where did they go?", he shouted.

The Cyber Beasts, NetSaviors, and Zoanoroids all stopped fighting. The three groups looked around expecting to see two humans splattered all over the ground, but the saw nothing.

Greiga started to walk over to where the girl's remains should have been when something crashed into the top of his head. "OW! Alright who did that!", the large dog demanded.

Nobody responded until CF Searchman directed everyone's attention to the air. "Look up there." Hovering in the sky was two new Cyber Beasts holding Meiru and Pride. Obviously Netto had Meiru in his arms while he'd forced his older brother to catch Princess Pride.

_"Would you have really let Pride fall if I hadn't caught her?"_

_'No! But I wanted to hold Meiru.'_

_"Hey Roll's in there too ya know."_

_'I know and don't worry. I'm not planning on making any moves on your girlfriend.'_

_"Smart move little brother. I'd hate to have to beat you up because you were flirting with my girlfriend. At least now all you've got to do is tell Meiru exactly how you feel."_

_'I will, but first things first. We've gotta a job to do.'_

The twins set the girls on top of a nearby building and quickly took to the sky again before they could be assaulted with numerous questions.

Greiga and Falzer were in total shock seeing their two replacements still alive. Both beasts had thought for sure that the teens had been completely vaporized by the powerful energy beam.

_**"I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone able to survive that attack before."**_

_**'You're telling me. They are indeed worthy replacements. Look at what they've accomplished.'**_

_**"Yeah. They've combined the power of the 'Beast Factor' resulting in Hybrid versions of ourselves."**_

Falzer flew higher into the air until he was eye level with the other twins. "Now we finish what we started." He turned to the NetSaviors and said, "Do not interfere with this battle. Netto and Saito must defeat us on their own."

Greiga walked over to the where the hybrids now hovered and then turned back to his minions. "The NetSaviors are yours to do with as you please, but do not attack those two.", he said. The Zoanoroids on both sides understood that their masters wished to face Netto and Saito alone. They eagerly turned to their prey and charged at them.

"Let's finish this and bring your reign of darkness to an end.", said Saito.

Falzer was the first to attack choosing to strike at Netto since he was new to flying. The mighty bird crashed into the teen and both plowed through a building that was supposedly to be having it's grand opening tomorrow. _"Guess they won't be having it now."_, thought Falzer.

Greiga unleashed numerous streams of fire at Saito, but the advantage of flight proved more difficult to counter than the dog navi had anticipated. "Come down and fight!", he barked. He was rewarded with Saito diving bombing the top of his head forcing the beast to eat concrete.

"Well if you insist.", said Saito smirking. His smile grew and he started flying down the road just slow enough that Greiga could keep up with him. "Ah is the big bad doggy getting tired.", he taunted. He struck the nerve that he had been aiming for and watched as Greiga sped at him blinded by anger.

Before Greiga could reach him Saito veered off to the left while Netto shot off to his brother's side. Greiga realized too late what was about to happen as he and Falzer plowed into each other. Netto had tricked Greiga's brother into flying just low enough for that maneuver to work and it infuriated both beasts.

They quickly pulled themselves out of the mess on the ground and resumed their fight with Earth's Hikari twins. "Sonic Cannon!", Falzer shouted before firing another blast at Saito. Netto came down on top of Falzer's head catching the beast's attention. "Why you little brat. I'll kill you." With a flap of his huge wings the bird threw trucks and cars at the teen. He also uprooted many trees and poles in the process.

Saito came at Falzer, but was struck down by Greiga's claws. "Now where do you think that you're going little birdie?", he asked before trying to crush Saito beneath his claws.

Nearby the other NetSaviors were struggling with the endless number of Zoanoroids It seemed that for every one Zoanaroid deleted several more took it's place.

"Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Battle chips in! Program Advance, Dream Sword!", shouted Enzan and Laika throwing their energy blades into the never ending army of Zoanoroids

"Spread Gun (5) battle chips in! Program Advance,Hyper Burst." Meiru, Pride, and Jasmine fired their attacks straight into the greatest remaining concentration of enemy navis and viruses. Less than half of Falzer's army had been destroyed while only a little over a quarter of Greiga's remained.

Back at the main battle Greiga had lost sight of Netto while Saito and Falzer were hashing it out in sky. The dark blue dog heard something coming up behind him and turned just in time to catch some of Netto's words. "...Program Advance, Data Cannon!" The cannon was fired off right into Greiga's open mouth. _"Did I get him?"_, thought Netto.

The beast growled and swiped at his counterpart throwing the smaller beast through a convience store. He started to walk to the hybrid, but started to swagger back and forth. He knew that the cannon had caused a lot more damage than he'd initially thought. With one last look the mighty dog crashed into the streets of DenTech city.

In the sky Falzer was seeing red knowing that someone had just killed his brother. He knew that this is what had to happen, but it still didn't make it any easier. His brother had been taken away from him just as his parents had been so long ago. He fired his 'Sonic Cannon' at full power and destroyed even more buildings in the surrounding area. Falzer no longer cared about the fight, he only cared about killing everything inside of the Dimensional Area which included many of his own minions.

"He's finally lost it.", said Yuriko.

"It doesn't make sense.", added Dark Miyabi appearing next to her. "Unless there was some kind of bond between those two."

* * *

In Beyondard the Resistance had finished preparing 'the device'. "Power levels are at 86 capacity and rising. Ten minutes left to reach the critical level.", said one technician. 

"Now is the time to bring this to an end.", said Sarah.

Next to her Elliot stood smiling. "Finally after all of the blood shed this nightmare comes to an end."

A soldier broke into the room and started shouting, "Ma'am, Sir. Barrel, Colonel, Iris, and Makoto have left for Earth. We tried to stop them, but they have already reached the rift."

The two council members turned to the main screen where the rift was being monitored and they watched as a stolen hover craft entered the rift. "So be it Barrel. You've chosen your fate." Sarah turned the technicians and shouted, "I want that rift sealed now!"

* * *

Back on Earth Netto crawled out of the destroyed store towards Greiga. He could tell that the beast had suffered a great deal of damage from swallowing such an attack and that thought made the teen feel so dirty. 

"Uh...I'm not...quite dead yet.", the beast managed to say softly. Greiga opened of his eyes and looked at Netto. "Please Netto...finish me.", the once proud Cyber Beast pleaded.

The teen started to cry. "I can't. Please let us try to help you where you won't die."

Greiga growled in pain and cough up gallons of blood. For one of his size it was very possible to do so. "I'm dying...That PA you attacked me with has torn my insides apart...(violent coughing)...I've got massive internal bleeding and I'm barely being held together. The 'Beast Factor' is currently the only thing sustaining my life...don't make me...suffer anymore. Please...(violent coughing and spits up more blood)...end this, end my pain."

Reluctantly Netto moved himself near Greiga's heart where he knew the 'Beast Factor' resided and he ripped the armor off. After the beating the beast had taken the armor came off easy enough. "I'm sorry that it had to end this way. You're a good person Greiga even if you don't think so. You just fell from your path."

"Thank you. But I know that I'm a monster and I will take my punishment for what I've done...Goodbye Netto." The teen plunged his Elec Sword straight into the monster's heart.

A huge surge of energy was released causing a pause in the massive battles nearby. Everyone turned to see Netto and Greiga being lifted into the air. Falzer's eyes watered as the event unfolded. Greiga's massive form began to disintegrate and the energy started pouring into Netto's body. He was overwhelmed with power and strength that he'd never before experienced. His senses multiplied in strength as his body entered it's final transformation. No longer was Netto a hybrid, but now a pure blooded navi. Netto's hybrid Greiga/Falzer form had dissolved back into the humanoid form of Greiga.

Once the 'Beast Factor' had finished it's transfer into Netto it set both the old and new Greigas on the ground gently. When Netto had recovered enough to move around he walked over to the human body that had been his friend and enemy. What he saw made his blood run cold...he was staring at himself or rather Beyondard's Netto. _"Oh my God what have I done!"_, he thought alarmed at this strange twist of fate.

Falzer knew what his brother's counterpart was seeing and had a pretty good idea of what he must be feeling. The bird knew that Saito would figure out who he is if he caught a glimpse of B. Netto, so he quickly forced his counterpart back into their battle. _"No doubt Saito will question why I didn't die when my Netto did. The 'Beast Factor' protected me from that harmful effect of our link. Ugh...if only the 'Beast Factor' had never been found I could've had a life like his."_, Falzer thought.

"I don't have time for this.", shouted Saito before summoning an 'Elemental Sword Program Advance' and combining it with his Mach 3 speed. It was hard to manage inside of such a small dome, but the teen pulled it off. He pulled the sword out at the last second and thrust it into Falzer's throat. Even with the armor on it the mighty bird was critically wounded by the attack. Saito's power and speed forced the energy from the sword to travel straight through the Cyber Beast and Saito's body followed in the blade's wake.

Falzer fell to the ground below while Barrel and his ragtag group arrived on Earth. The soldier sent the information to Falzer and Greiga hoping that they would stop the Resistance, but he realized that he was too late. He saw one was already dead while the other wasn't far behind. Quickly he set the hover craft down on the ground and ran over to Netto. "Greiga the Resistance is about to destroy this entire city in order to keep you from returning to Beyondard. Please you have to stop them.", said Barrel. He hated the idea of betraying those back home, but he wouldn't let them become monsters in order to secure their victory.

* * *

"Too late Barrel. FIRE!", said Sarah from her seat in the control room. 

"Yes ma'am." The technician pressed a small red button and the device came out of the mountain top. It looked like someone had joined together a cannon and a satellite dish. Energy started to gather around the center of the dish while it was pointed at the rift.

_"I become death...destroyer of worlds."_, thought Elliot before the device fired.

A large purple energy erupted from the device and collided with the rift. As the massive amounts of radiation were released on both sides the tear began to shrink.

* * *

"What can we do?", asked Saito frantically as he landed next to his brother. 

Barrel and Makoto shook their heads knowing that they were out of time. "There is nothing left for us to do. Times up.", said the soldier.

"Not quite.", said Falzer, "I've still got a little fight left in me." The Cyber Beast managed to take to the sky for the last time knowing that Saito would never end his life now. He'd seen the old Greiga's human body and knew who Falzer was. This was the only path left...to redemption.

Falzer tore through the DA and reached the rift. _"I'll see you soon...brother."_, was his last thought before throwing himself into the light. He unleashed all of his remaining power forcing the radiation back through the tear into Beyondard. He knew that the area wasn't habited anymore, so there would be no loss to the people back home.

The radiation finally ended what life Falzer had left forcing the transfer of the 'Beast Factor'. Netto and the humans that had been standing next to Saito were thrown away from him as the teen's change began. To Saito's immense joy the tail vanished and his helmet returned to it's usual form.

Netto jumped up the sides of two buildings below the closed doorway and caught B. Saito's body. Quickly he put a hand to the human's throat trying to find a pulse, but he found that this boy was dead. He'd given what was left of his life to save DenTech city and Netto intended to make sure that he was given the same honors that a fallen hero should receive for a funeral.

With the Zoanoroid's masters defeated the remaining few fled into the UnderNet.

Barrel and Makoto were offered positions working for the Earth's NetSaviors and both promptly accepted. The coming days were sure to be interesting for all the parties involved. The Commissioner labeled the destruction as the final battle between the NetSaviors and the Zoanoroids Thankfully he left out the part where Greiga and Falzer had been buried with honors and the end result to their Netto and Saito.

Netto and Saito now had to come to terms about the true nature of their counterparts. That became even more difficult when Iris confessed the truth to the two NetSaviors. Nobody other than those two were told the truth about Beyondard's Netto and Saito. One good thing that came from this was that the twins could now revert to a completely human form whenever they wanted even thought physically they were still navis. Upon reaching Sci-Labs both teens were subjected to numerous tests by their father. On each of their foreheads was a strange mark, both now had their respective beasts' symbol on them and as Yuuichiro put it was 'The Mark of the Beasts'.

* * *

"Sir it's me, Eugene. I think that you'll be very happy with what I've got for you.", said the reporter that just wouldn't die. In his hand was a miniature video camera set on a loop. On the screen was the battle between the Cyber Beasts and their replacements. 

The syndicate representative took the camera and said, "Thank you for this fine work. Now about your payment..."

"Yes...", he said oozing with anticipation. That is until he saw the huge knife the second man brought out. "No, no, no. Wait! Wai-!" The blade was force into the reporter's body all the way up to the hilt and then pulled out. The knife then met with Eugene's neck slicing in his throat from one side to the other. Finally the hired hand slit the back of both ankles.

The syndicate hands watched as the man slowly bled knowing that the first strike made it impossible for the man to crawl to help. They would leave him here to die alone while they reaped the rewards for his hard work. "You shouldn't have come back Hughes. You might've survived if you had. The syndicate doesn't tolerate loose cannons.", said the leader of these violent men. With all said and done they walked right out. "Perez be sure to clean all that blood off of your tie. It's a bad public image.", he said joking around as the left.


End file.
